Reach For Me
by Black-Rose-Of-Night
Summary: Seventy five years after Edward left Bella in the forest, the princess of the Volturi rises, a broken and haunted girl after her horrific change, she gets sent on a mission. Now when she has a fate encounter can Alice be the one to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

_**You took my heart**_

_**Deceived me right from the start**_

_**-Within temptation. **_

_Hate. The dictionary defines the word as an intense dislike. I don't really think that covers it. See I've lived with the emotion for 75 years now. And my hate is stronger then any petty dislike, however intense you might define it to be, my hate is a loathing. A consuming fire that takes over me. Consumes me. _

_**Hate. **_

_A rather strong word when describing a person. But i still don't think it covers what i feel for him now. My hate. _

_**Edward.**_

_Hate and his name now went hand in hand, with his name came the burning passion of emotion. The opposite to what i once felt for him. I once thought he loved me, i was wrong. My feeble human self could not see threw his deceitful lies. The web he spun for me._

_**Edward. Hate. **_

_My vampire mind could see it clearly. The lies. He didn't love me. He loved my blood, that singing blood that tempted him so. But it was gone now. Never again would it tempt with its song. I was dead now in every scene of the word. _

_**Dead. **_

_I would never fully live again. Never. I had lost my life the day it was sacrificed for my existence. My pitiful existence. I was a dead vampire, my emotions had been torn from me. All but one. Hate. And it was hate for him. _

_**Edward Cullen. **_

_I for 75 years had been living with this burning passion of hate. My new family, or associates, had become used to my sullen moods. Rarely would I show them the old Bella. And it was all because of him. What he did to me. What he didn't do. Him. _

_**I hated Edward Cullen. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One - Her life.**_

_**'Sometimes I gaze into my reflection, but the only thing I see is my sorrow.'**_

_**-Unknown.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nothing, and I do mean nothing, was more unappealing then these dreadfully long and dull mazes of halls, I not called home.

Nothing.

My forever unchanging home was, as of right now, without the luxuries of mindless amusement.

Something, I was in dire need of right now.

I had, misguidedly, decided to go for a stroll around the halls, trying to find something to ease my boredom.

No such luck.

Because, almost everyone had been drafted into missions, I was forced to wander the halls aimlessly. Which even to a trained Vampire like me all looked the god damn same.

I was subsequently more bored then I had been before.

I didn't know what Father was trying to achieve. He had all eternity; it wouldn't kill him to do something, anything with the place.

Did he want his home to be amazingly boring? Because that's what it was. Or did he just like the idea of boredom crazed Vampires running amuck?

Because I was sure that these halls, this place, could drive anyone insane. I would know, because it really wasn't helping my already questionable sanity.

The boredom was choking me.

Where was Jane when you needed her? Little pest was never around when you needed her and always around when you didn't. 'Cause flinging Jane threw a couple of these walls would be amusing and it would, maybe, give Father the incentive to redecorate.

And I do say maybe.

I looked around. Where was she? She was too damn small to go on missions, no one took her seriously until they were dead – and then it just didn't matter.

"Bella!" A chipper, childlike voice called through the halls. It echoed, I twitched – not the voice I wanted to hear when I was imagining his pet flying threw a wall.

Or two. Okay, maybe three.

Without replying to the summon, I pushed the thoughts of Jane flying through walls to the back of my mind and took off down the hall.

In the next instant I was standing in front of two large mahogany doors. Why was everything in this place so damn big?

Compensating for something? I snickered and flung the doors open, strolling in, lazily.

The room, like everything else in this place, was large and well furbished with that same boring dull appearance that every room had.

I walked in, looking up to the three elaborately decorated thrones and the three faces I associated them with.

Three faces I knew so well, Aro, Marcus and Caius.

They looked down at me, smiling slightly and looking relaxed, like they always did when I was around. I didn't smile back, and my face was a cruel mask of indifference.

"Fathers." I said politely.

Aro beamed down at me, practically flying down from his throe to wrap me in a hug. I was now rather used to his eccentric behavior. It didn't mean I liked it, or was comfortable with it. I gave him an uninterested and stiff one-armed hug back, just to get him off me.

I hated most close contact.

I lived in the Volturi now. After I had changed, I had sort them out and they had taken me in. They had taught me their ways, trained me and treated me as one of their own – their Daughter. For this I was grateful. I treated them all like Fathers.

Aro chuckled, pulling back from his enthusiastic hug and motioning for me to take a seat. I gracefully dropped into a lounge chair, slumping back.

Yeah, I had no idea why they had lounge chairs either…

"Bella dear, we have a mission for you." Always right to the point.

My eyes lit up though – a cure for my boredom. Thank God. Seemingly ignoring my look Aro passed me a photo, taking it from his pale fingers I gave it a look over. Taking in every little detail.

The photo was of a woman. She was beautiful, like all Vampires, with long ink black hair that fell round her face in soft curls and blood red eyes, curtsey of her diet. She had a beauty spot just under her eye right eye. She was also well groomed, noticeably not a nomad.

Aro continued: "Her name is Elara. Recently, as you well know, there have been an increase in the number of missions, because of course, to counter the rise in renegade Vampires threatening to expose us." I nodded in understanding, just to appease him, he sounded like an old news reporter.

_And in breaking news, rouge Newborns threaten to expose Vampires to Human world…_

I couldn't help the twitch of a smirk at the thought.

But as he knew, I was well aware of the influx. Midnight and myself had been sent on a number of missions regarding them.

Midnight was actually on one now.

And thinking of…

I let my mind stretch out, relax and wander, searching. Suddenly I could feel a new set of emotions running through me, a new set of thoughts.

I huffed, jumping back into my own head, the trickle of emotions and thoughts were still there, they always were, but Midnight was having fun.

'_Come on now! Don't you wanna play?' _

Unlike me, she wasn't bored.

"We now have reason to believe that these are not random occurrences but rather, planned." His voice was suddenly grave and un-reporter-like and my eyes shot up to look at him sharply, mildly surprised by the new information.

_Planned? _

Going through the scenarios I couldn't quite see what they would achieve by exposing us.

But then again, there could be more to this then we knew. Though, what did it matter? They would all die anyway.

"Our information, if correct, points to her as the ring leader of all this. She needs to be dealt with." Aro was still talking.

I nodded and he bent down to kiss the top of my head, he expression showing that spark of worry, I held my place. Years of practice meant I now didn't flinch away from his contact.

"It will be done, Fathers." I said coolly, standing up and dipping my head in respect.

They were always like this when I left, worried. It didn't help matters when both Midnight and I were away at once.

I turned to leave without another word, photo still in hand, I strolled to the doors, Aro's voice stopped me. "Be careful, Bella." I didn't turn round and threw the doors open once again.

"Always." I breathed back, smirking.

I knew they could hear me – hear the obvious and barely concealed lie in my voice. I was never careful, always reckless, it was fun that way, and I had no need to be careful.

I continued walking, the doors behind me falling shut. I flipped over the photo, eyes catching the location.

Washington.

Clearing my mind, I flew towards my room. I would leave now, no need to stay here. I opened the rather, to my immense dislike however, extravagant door to my room and walked in quickly.

My room was a dull gray colour, not by choice however, and was plain except for the necessities and a small collection of items that were important to me. I didn't use my room often and I had no real need for trivial belongings.

Strolling gracefully to my walk in wardrobe I pulled out, what Midnight had dubbed, my 'mission cloths.'

The cloths were a jet black off the shoulder crop-top that thinned out into two black ribbons, which crossed around my mid section and hitched onto my black shirt.

The crop top had one long sleeve on the right side, the left a, black ribbon crossed down my arm and hitched to my black fingerless glove.

Two black belts crossed over my skirt, holding two twin pistols that my Midnight had given too me. Over the top of all this I threw my black hooded Volturi cape.

Turning sharply I caught my reflection in my cracked mirror. The only reflective object in my room.

A distorted reflection of myself met my eyes, the same chocolate brown hair framed my pail and now flawless face. But, blood red eyes looked back at me. Broken and emotionless.

I huffed, and walked out my still closing door. My reflection had never been so true.

My eyes, like every other Vampires around here, were crimson red. Where as my Human self had found them off putting and frightening, I loved them. Red. They suited me.

Running along the halls, my cape flapping annoyingly round my heels, I checked my skirt pockets. My hand came into contact with items that were easily distinguishable – credit card, ID and contacts.

Opening the door at the end of the hall, I slowed my Vampire speed to a Human walk as I stepped outside, flipping up my hood. Wind blew the sweet smell of Human blood towards me, my nostrils flared.

Promising myself I would grab a snack after all this was taken care of, I began to expertly weave my way through the crowds of people. I pulled my cape closer around me.

No one person glanced in my direction, the residents of this area were quite accustomed to seeing random people stroll down the streets in black hooded capes.

They ignored us, and so they should. People, human people, were idiots.

Casually walking down the streets, I turned into a near-by car park. You'd think people around here would be wary, suspicious or even notice large crowds of people disappearing and their transport being stolen, but no.

They didn't seem to notice or mind, further proof that humans were idiots.

I looked around, trying to find a suitable mode of transport, which would take me to the airport. My usual transport had been taken with Midnight, the thieving girl.

My eyes caught sight of a sleek black and green Ninja motorbike. I smirked in approval. I loved bikes. Walking over to it, I threw my leg over the seat.

Now this was how I was getting to the airport…

The engine purred to life.

* * *

I disembarked the flight – hood up, ignoring the stairs – and snorted in distaste.

I absolutely loathed flying. The annoying people and attendants, them especially, I liked imagining them flying out of the plane.

I made my way through the crowd, walking to the exit.

Around me people were reuniting with loved ones in a public display of sappy irrelevant emotion. I didn't care for their petty emotional displays of affection.

Emotion only got in the way of things, it was too Human – they were unnecessary. A burden and I knew from experience.

I lived it.

The horrific experience that was my changing and the last moments of my pathetic Human life had left an unwanted lasting and reoccurring impression on me.

Like a damn imprint - forever there, haunting, lingering and I couldn't forget.

I was haunted by the memories I unconsciously replayed over and over through the course of my change. It was times like this I relished in the thought of never sleeping.

I never felt the physical pain, just the emotional.

Unlike others, my last Human moments had not faded, had not been swept up in the hunger for Human blood. The memories would never fade, etched into my mind.

I awoke from my transformation void and erased of any and all emotion. I had to learn to feel again.

When I had found Aro I had been an emotionless zombie, unable to feel anything – to show any emotional at all.

But, as I recovered my emotions, I fought to keep them under my control. I learnt to control them, manipulate them, until I could once again erase my emotions willingly.

Like flipping a switch off.

An emotionless assassin.

The abyss I had been thrust into, the abyss I now lived in, and the wall I kept up meant I was the perfect killer. Unattached and distant.

Broken.

Exiting the airport, I walked into the light, pulling my cloak around me tighter and taking a glance around – no one was looking – I took off.

Too fast for Human eyes, regardless, even if they had been looking.

I felt my contacts finally dissolve as I ran – thank God, those things were annoying. Wind whipped round me, making my cloak billow out behind me – the feeling was sensational.

Soon, I could see a house, my eyes sort out the number – seven – this was the house. I slowed down, shifting gracefully into a confident stroll. The house was large, almost homely and well kept, though I could smell Vampires.

Not at all what I had been expecting, really.

I walked noiselessly to the front door, briefly entertained the idea of knocking before I just opened the carelessly unlocked thing.

The inside, like the exterior, was well kept, well furbished and had that same homely look about it. I quirked an eyebrow. Our information had been wrong, this lady, whom ever she was, was not the ringleader.

This was obviously a smaller base, a decoy. They were well organized and clever, this was just to distract us.

Distract me, rather.

I heard the sound of light footsteps making their way towards my location. I shut the door with a click, walking into the hall and slumping against a wall – waiting.

Elara, looking like a goddess in a short red dress, rounded the corner, her face a mix of forced confusion and shock.

I could see right through it. She might not have been the leader, but she was defiantly apart of this, her eyes gave her away.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to upset the Volturi?" Polite and sweet her voice was like melting honey. I looked her over, she was stunningly beautiful, and it was a shame I had to kill her.

"It seems, regarding information, you're a suspected ringleader in the increasing New Born attacks." Blunt, my voice was as cold and emotionless as it always was, boredom seeping into my voice.

I flipped my hood down, flicking long dark brown locks over my shoulder.

Elara looked startled before she quickly regained her composure and faked false innocence. "Really? Miss, I beg your pardon but your information must be wrong, I would never be involved in something as crude as that."

I smirked.

Her lie was as practiced as all Vampires and usually things like Newborn attacks were overlooked – Humans disappeared all the time.

But these attacks were different, Humans were being slaughtered and people were getting suspicious – worked up – by the lack of subtly.

It would only be a matter of time before one of them exposed us.

Elara, ignoring my smirk, bit her lip suggestively, seductively, taking a swaggering step towards me, I didn't move.

Her hands came up to trail down my arms, body pressing up against mine. Her eyes traced over my face, hot breath ghosting over my lips, I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you could over look this little error in information." Her lips teasingly brushed against mine, her fingers tracing slow patterns over my stomach.

It really was a shame I had to kill her.

"I suppose I could…" I smirked devilishly, feeling one hand dip lower away from my body, darting into her pocket – I saw the glint of Silver, a knife? – she was trying to distract me.

I inwardly sighed, this was just starting to get good too. Too bad.

My eyes glowed an intense crimson red and Elara stopped dead in her tracks – freezing. The knife stopped behind my neck, I tutted. "But then I don't think you just want this little error over looked, hm?"

I chuckled with dark amusement as fear, genuine fear, flickered in her eyes. I brushed a stray hair behind her ear, fingers trailing over her jaw.

"I can spare your existence, if you tell me where the real ring leader is…" I leant forward, lips ghosting over her neck, I heard her inhale sharply.

"So, do you want to tell me?" I asked again, turning my glowing eyes to hers; she blinked, the only flinch she could muster while immobile.

Her mouth locked up. I twitched; she was not going to tell me anything willingly. I sighed, tapping into my power, making it flow into her - eyes glowing brighter.

"He's somewhere in Forks. That's all I know. I just take orders." Her mouth seamed to move on it's own.

My hands tensed unconsciously around Elara's arms, she twitched under the strength and I scowled. Forks, of course they would be there.

I stepped back and pulled out my gun. Elara tensed in fear.

She knew what it was, because she too had one. I briefly wondered where she had acquired such a rare weapon, but pushed the thought aside, they were popping up in large Vampire groups.

"You said if I told you!" She demanded, voice shrill with fear. I could feel her struggling against my power, I laughed, low and dark – angry at the thought of Forks.

Her eyes never left the gun in my hand, she could feel its power, and she knew what it could do.

She knew my gun held the power to end her existence with a single shot.

I shook my head. "I had to make you tell me. That wasn't my deal, Beautiful." I taunted, before flicking my wrist and pulling the trigger.

Elara crumpled to the floor – dead.

"I lied anyway."

My eyes stopped glowing and I smirked, hearing Vampires moving towards me. I pulled out my other gun, still leaning against the wall, I watched with dark amusement Vampires fly in and register their dead leader.

Their eyes blazed. Commitment.

It didn't matter though. I would kill them all.

This was my life now.

I pushed off the wall…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two - Their life.**_

_**'There is so much behind this little smile, you will never know.'**_

_**-Unknown.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I could hear the ruffling of pages, as Carlisle read in his study. Hear as Esme tinkered around the house, as Rose combed her hair and Jasper and Emmet arm wrestle outside.

I could hear Edward playing the piano – his music filling the house with a wordless story.

It was all as it should be, life had gone on, gone back to how it as before we had met her. And to me, it all seemed like a lie.

Somehow, somewhere along in the time without her, we had begun to live in a lie.

She had been apart of our family and here we were living out our existences as if she had never existed, never touched out lives the way we all knew she had.

Forced to forget.

And it was all a lie. She was apart of us all and I could still see the scars my Family held from losing her.

It had been hard from them all at first, devastatingly so, we were all broken. Shattered, but time went on, flew by, things started to go back to how they were, before, without her.

Time had healed most of us, made it easier for us to go on. Made it easier to live in a world without her.

Even Edward, so broken at first, had learned to live again.

To go on, to move on.

I, unlike him, hadn't. I wouldn't be able to move on, to go on, I knew that. I would always be broken.

I loved her; had always loved her and still loved her to this very day. The moment I had seen her I had fallen, fallen hard for that girl.

Visions of the future had filled my head. Visions of her, of her and I together - but Edward had destroyed all that when he had fallen in love with her and she with him.

He took her away from me. I had never gotten a chance.

Edward had never seen the visions, never heard the thoughts I'd had about her. It was something I safeguarded with my life, something I kept hidden from both him and my family.

The only one that knew about my true feelings was Jasper. I was unable to mask my emotions from him, hide the thrill I'd gotten when I saw her – thought about her – the elation when I touched her.

The love I felt.

I was unable to hide the fact that I loved her from him.

Our Family knew something had shifted, changed, between Jasper and I. I had never truly loved Jasper as I loved her, but I had always seen him as apart of my future.

But, the moment I had seen her, I knew that Jasper was not apart of my future in the way I had originally thought and he understood that. Accepted that.

But none of that mattered now. She was gone, forever. I would live without her for eternity. My chance was gone and so was she.

I was broken and without her I didn't feel whole, I was incomplete and I missed her. I missed her something awful.

Always missed her.

"Oi, Alice!" Emmet called, "Come play Halo with us." His booming voice echoed up the stairs, demanding that I come play. I let a small smile play on my face.

"Sure, Em." I chuckled, walking down the stairs.

Edward's wordless song continued. He played more now days.

I walked past him, quickly shielding my thoughts of her aside. The two boys, Emmet and Jasper were sitting on the floor waiting for me to join the game.

Emmet was glaring at me, daring me to move any slower.

I threw myself down next to Jasper, picking up the controller. I was now ready to play, ready to kick some ass. Emmet grinned at me, I just smiled back and he saw nothing more to it.

Only Jasper, bless him, could see it was broken. I ignored his sympathetic look as the game started.

He couldn't possibly understand how I was feeling; he couldn't tell what I was thinking. How much it hurt. I would do anything to get another shot, anything to get her back.

Rewind time to take her back and confess everything that I had kept hidden.

We lived our existence this way. This was our life now; we would never be whole again. Not without her.

Isabella Swan.

Our Bella.

"Bella…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three - The mission.**_

_**'If we fight we fight together. If we fall we fall together.'**_

_**-Unknown.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I walked down the dark tunnels that were the entry way into my home. The only difference now, was the many Vampires that walked them.

I rolled my eyes.

Why couldn't they be here before?

The Vampires passed me by as I walked, acknowledging me with a nod as they did so. I paid them no heed. Most were going outside, back into the Human world.

Missions I guessed.

While others strolled past taking over me in their haste to get home, many, I noted, where back from missions. That would mean Midnight would be back from hers.

I was glad; Midnight was as reckless, if not more so, then I. I did worry about her, couldn't help it. However, I did know she was safe.

I opened the door at the end of the tunnel, wondering idly why this place had so many damned doors, and walked into the main room.

"Good morning, Miss. Volturi." The annoying blond secretary greeted me, an overly large smile stretched on her face. I nodded in response, not really caring what a future meal had to say to me.

I turned around the corner and suddenly, appearing from mid-air, I was tackled around the waist by an almost warm and slender body.

I huffed, catching the girl in my arms. Her head berried into my chest as she hugged me tightly.

"Mum!" Cried the animated voice of my Daughter, Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi. I smiled; she was the only one that could make me smile.

"Hello, Mid." I chuckled lightly and Midnight beamed up at me, hearing my laughter too little for her liking.

Midnight, at only sixteen, was an amazing beauty even by Vampire standards and always had been. Long dark brown hair, only a shade darker then my own, cascaded around her pale and flawless face – she held a number of my features. Tall and slender she had soft muscle defined curves and a slightly bigger bust then your average teenager.

But it was her eyes, beautiful deep eyes, that commanded the attention, made her a rare beauty.

Her eyes were a darkly vivid violet.

Granted, Midnight wasn't my real Daughter, I didn't give birth to her, but she had wormed her way into my heart. She was mine and I was hers.

Her eyes had been a birth 'defect' of sorts. She had never known her parents though, orphaned at a young age, she grew up alone as a Vampire Hunter.

A legacy as old as the Vampire race itself, Midnight had been born into a town of old, small and forgotten; the Hunter race was past its prime.

Regardless Hunter blood ran through her veins. Metaphorically of course.

Once the Volturi had stumbled upon this allusive town, Aro had commanded me on a recon assignment – to see if it was a threat. It was on that mission I first saw her, a small seven-year-old violet-eyed girl, studying to become a Hunter at the time.

Her eyes were a symbol of great ridicule in the Village, but none of it mattered, because she had smelt better then anything I had ever smelt.

She was my singer.

The first thought that crossed my incoherent mind was to kill her, drink that delightful smelling blood.

But she with bright violet eyes had walked up to me - needing no prompting nor coxing - she wasn't afraid and I could see that she was oddly intrigued by me.

Her eyes, too deep for a girl that age, intrigued me too. I felt oddly attached to the girl.

I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Without even a word, just a look, she had torn down all the walls I had put up.

Taking her life would be greatest sin.

She smiled up at me, bright and innocent, and introduced herself; I could do nothing but give her my name in return. She did most of the talking; I could only hold myself back and nod occasionally.

Once I couldn't stand her smell anymore, I left, with the promise to come back to her and reported to Aro that the small town deemed no detrimental threat.

From that moment, for a month out of every year, I was to return for recon. It was my excuse to see her.

To see the little girl whose face plagued my mind.

I watched her grow up; I was apart of her life just as much as she had become a part of mine.

The years aged her, and every moment away from her I found that my thoughts turned to her and what she looked like now, what she was doing, if she was happy.

Over the years she grew into a stunning Hunter – a talented fighter.

A Hunter that knew who I was, what I was, but had no intention of killing me nor turning me in. An amazing girl - one of a kind.

My Midnight.

And she had only been sixteen when it happened. A group of renegade Vampires - whom had caught wind of the town and feared its potential power – took the lives of the Villages in a surprise massacre. The town didn't stand a chance, the numbers of Villages paled in comparison to the numbers in the group.

As soon as I heard of this I raced there, hoping that I wasn't too late, praying that she would still be alive. I did find her.

I found her standing confidently, in a circle of Vampires, the last of her kind left and on the verge of death.

But Midnight had smirked tauntingly at what was left of the Vampires, egging them on, egging them forward, and I had never felt so proud.

I fought along side her that day. And we took them down; all of them fell to us. I remember, Midnight had smiled before falling to her knees, I caught her quickly – she was dying.

She asked me to save her, to turn her, because she didn't want to leave me so soon.

I didn't want her to leave me either.

I had changed her then and there, in the middle of her burning Village. But, unknowingly to the both of us, her eyes had changed her genetic make-up.

This had bonded us together as Mother and Daughter – it had changed Midnight's appearance slightly, to resemble my own, and our memories had flooded into each other.

We connected that night. Bonded forever.

"How was your mission, Mum?" She chirped, breaking me from thoughts of her, I petted her head, lightly, knowing from years of being with her that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

She was always like this after missions on her own.

I started walking to my room; she swayed along side me, arms still clutched around my waist. My grace was not hampered, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Fine, Mid." I said dismissively – though my tone was light. She just hummed happily, as I pushed the door to my room open.

Midnight detached herself from me and flung herself onto my leather couch in the corner. With a shake of my head, I walked over to my walk in wardrobe, deciding to change my cloths.

"What about your mission? Seemed like you were having fun." My voice was slightly bitter; I had been stuck with Aro while she had been off gallivanting around the world.

Midnight laughed, a musical sound. "You were spying on me?"

I rolled my eyes, a smirk on my lips as I changed. "Only a little." I shrugged.

"My mission went fine, Mother." She drawled playfully, rolling her eyes.

I snorted in amusement, bending over to kiss the top of her head. I felt her relax under my touch. "I just worry."

Midnight hummed, a smile on her face. I plopped down next to her, sinking back into the leather.

Midnight was the only person I worried about. She was my everything in the colorless world. I wouldn't care if everyone else in the world dropped dead around me, just as long as she was safely by my side.

"I know you do, Mum." She murmured, shifting to place her head in my lap. "But you really shouldn't, I can take care of myself." She sang lightly and I chuckled, fingers moving through her hair. She purred into my touch.

"Oh and Mum?" I hummed, feeling Midnight smirk into my leg. "Aro wants to see us both after lunch."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. Stupid fool, what could he want now?

"What about?" I asked, voice irritated. I had only just gotten back.

I felt Midnight shrug against me and I smirked, irritation forgotten. Trust my Midnight not to ask, she was just like me in that sense.

"Fine then, we'll go see the old coot." I mumbled begrudgingly.

Midnight just laughed.

"Oh, another Hunter weapon turned up today, I destroyed it."

Midnight hummed, nodding in approval, before turning it into a light melody. I closed my eyes, smiling as her melody formed into words and I lost my self in her song.

I was so lucky this girl was mine….

'_So leave your self intact_

_Cause I will be coming back_

_In a phrase to cut these lips_

_I love you_

_The morning will come_

_In the press of ever kiss_

_With your head upon my chest_

_Where I will annoy you_

_With every waking breath_

_Until you decided to wake up…'_

Suddenly Midnight's song stopped and my eyes fluttered open.

I'd lost track of time, because when Midnight sang time seemed to have no meaning – sometimes I believed she'd acquired more then one power. And when others heard Midnight sing they agreed with me.

Like they would disagree with me anyway…

"Mum, I'm hungry." She complained, voice still song-like as she spoke.

Looking down I saw Midnight staring up at me with dark, hungry eyes. I chuckled, hearing the unmistakable echo of heavy footsteps – Humans.

Midnight jolted upright, she heard them too.

"Lunch has arrived." I announced. Midnight slid off the lounge with a grin on her face and a quick peck to my cheek.

"Lets go." Was her eager demand and I nodded, pushing myself off the lounge.

I really couldn't deny her anything.

Midnight took my hand in hers, squeezing lightly, I gave her a small smile and squeezed back, watching as the room around us shifted and we stepped forward into another room.

A room full of Humans – the smell was delightful, tantalizing, it smelt like fear.

Midnight fluttered next to me impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently, watching the group of Humans with dark eyes.

I shook my head, a small adoring smile on my face. Sometimes she could be such a little kid. I placed a hand on her head and she stopped bouncing, dark eyes meeting mine.

"Patience." I commanded lightly and she nodded; the bouncing stopped.

Aro, from his throne, stood up, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. He smiled, a welcoming smile, and addressed the fearful looking Humans. "Welcome, Friends, to the Volturi!" He boomed - arms outstretched.

Humans, they were so stupid. They had something so precious yet they did nothing to safe guard it.

Pitiful things.

"Let us welcome you!" Aro grinned, as much of a smirk as he could muster, with his child-like demeanor.

And as if on some sort of cue, ravenous Vampires shot forward, teeth barred as they took their prey. Midnight had disappeared from my side.

I took a lazy look around, eyes catching sight of a pretty blond woman, I flicked my wrist and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes went wide and she screamed, shrill and loud. It was a beautiful sound.

The blond, with no control over any of her movements, walked towards me stiffly. Like a puppeteer, I maneuvered her towards me, only stopping when she was standing in front of me.

Fear filled her blue eyes. I smirked.

She whimpered and in a slow, uncontrolled twitch, her head tipped to the side, exposing her long, slender neck.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and I purred.

Leaning forward, I pushed long blond locks over her shoulder and licked up her neck to her ear. I could feel her pulse quicken, smell the fear, the arousal.

It was seductive.

I took a deep breath, she smelt like honey and losing myself to the monster I was I quickly sunk my teeth into her neck.

She screamed in pain and I felt the hot blood run down the back of my throat, easing the fire, quenching the hunger, I moaned in bliss.

She screamed until the very end, until every last drop was drained from her body.

I pulled away and the woman crumpled to the floor.

Midnight was in front of me, stepping over the blond and blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She'd been playing with her food again.

She smirked; wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, tongue darting out to lick up the excess blood, seductively.

From the corner of my eye I saw a group of Vampires, of both sexes, watch her in lust – eyes dark. I sighed in annoyance, protectiveness.

Midnight hearing my sigh followed my narrowed eyes to her audience. "I'm just teasing." She reassured me, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Come on, lets see what they want." I said dismissively. Midnight just chuckled, taking my hand in hers and tugging me forward, the room shifting and suddenly we were in front of our Fathers.

They all jumped at the sudden intrusion – not used to Midnights teleportation ability.

Midnight was grinning madly, she never really tired of startling them. I snickered.

Aro recovered from the sock first. "There you girls are!" He sounded pleased. He always sounded pleased.

I lent back against the wall, already bored. Midnight just nodded.

"Now, Bella," He started, straight to business, again. "We hear that your Mission had a slight information problem?" He questioned, Midnight quirked an eyebrow, I nodded.

"Yes. Seems that Elara was just a decoy, one of the leaders no doubt, but not the mastermind behind this whole questionable operation. She informed me that she only took orders; she could only tell me where her leader was."

Aro nodded with the new information; eyes thoughtful.

Midnight knew what was expected of her, she needed no prompting.

"The Newborn rouge I tracked seemed to be moving with an ulterior motive other then the need for blood. Confronting him gave me as much information as he himself was given, which was bite more Humans."

Aro hummed, my other Fathers looked almost scandalized.

"It seems to me that the recent influx in Human killings has been occurring only because of either accidents on the Newborn parts or calculated distractions on the Masterminds part. The distractions could be used to achieve a larger goal; the killings could serve two purposes, distractions or more Vampires."

Midnight spoke with a calm confidence that made her seem much older then she really was.

Her thoughts on the matter lingered in the room. Hung over us.

If her assumptions were correct this could be so much more then just random killings or exposure.

Aro was contemplating Midnights words; my Daughter was onto something and he could see it.

Her unique Military like training as a Hunter gave her a different outlook on missions like these, she could see things, plans, before we could. Because she too was trained to kill.

I felt a swell of pride.

"Bella?" Aro asked and I looked up. "Your thoughts?"

Midnight turned her eyes to me; admiration shining through.

"I believe my Daughter is onto something, it proves all evidence correct." My voice was bored, but I saw Midnight give me a lazy grin. She could feel the pride and praise through our bond.

Aro just nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe so too." Hi's attention snapped up, a grin in his face. "This mission is now of the utmost importance!" I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or us, nor did I care. "Felix, has just come back from a mission and his information collaborated with your own, Forks."

I twitched slightly at the word; bile rose in my throat.

He wouldn't dare…

Midnight, sensing my mood swing, grabbed for my hand, interlocking our fingers. Her touch calmed me slightly.

But only slightly because I could tell we were not just simply going to be dismissed.

Aro seemed to finally catch on. "I'm sorry, Bella." He did sound apologetic. "But you know Forks best and you know that both you and Madeline are the best recruits for this mission."

Midnight ignored him – she hated her first name – and I could hear her singing inside my head. Voice just as calming and beautiful, I closed my eyes…

And like a switch I clicked off my emotions, Midnight feeling the change instantly. She continued to sing though.

"Your mission, is now to find and dispose of them, all but the leader. I want them brought back here, for interrogation." Aro commanded, though his voice was anything but.

Midnight and I both nodded, absently, before turning to silently walk out of the room.

I could feel Aro's eyes on me as I left.

Forks.

I was going back to Forks.

'_So leave your self intact_

_Cause I wont be coming back_

_In a phrase to cut these lips_

_I loved you…'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four - Fate intervenes.**_

_**'Don't forget me.'  
'I won't remember anything else.'**_

_**-Imagine me and you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward stood in front of our waiting family, looking fidgety and uncharacteristically nervous.

Carlisle, had only just informed us yesterday that is was, once more, time to move. People were starting to get suspicious.

He'd happily informed us that we would choose the location, put it to a vote.

Everyone, but Edward and I, had voiced our choices; it was now Edwards turn. And Edward, if it were possible, looked like he would be sweating bullets.

And so he should.

I knew were he was going to propose, even without the vision I'd had only moments after Carlisle had told us it was our choice. I knew.

Because that too was my choice, for once, I was in agreement with Edward.

It would hurt, I knew it would, painfully so, but it was time we went home.

It was time we returned to Forks.

Back to the home we had left her. Back to the place were we had started to live.

Taking a deep, and unnecessary breath, he steadied himself to speak. "Forks." He said simply and that one work cut through us all.

Sorrow, regret, pain and loss.

Jasper flinched at the raging emotions.

Skepticism was behind every pair of eyes, contemplation, but I could also see the longing.

The longing for a connection with her.

They were all going to agree. I also didn't need my visions to know that. I could see it in every pair of eyes.

We were going back to Forks.

"Edward." Carlisle started, coming to stand next to his son – always the voice of reason – and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I sighed inwardly.

Even though they were family, they all seemed to over look my pain. I knew they didn't do it purposely, but it still hurt. Only Jasper could see it.

Why couldn't they see how much this was hurting me?

It was always, Edward. Always.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked and Edward nodded, slowly but surely.

Carlisle nodded, looking around for our verdict.

"I say we go." Emmet's voice was as serious as I'd ever heard it. He pulled a nodding Rose into his side, comfortingly.

Even Rose, stone cold bitch she pretended to be, crumbled when we had left her.

No one could hate her, the girl that touched our dead hearts and none of us ever did.

"I agree." Jasper spoke up, his voice light. I could feel him sending out calming emotions. I saw his worried glance.

I ignored him.

"To Forks." I breathed, brokenly.

Edward smiled in relief. Happy that his family was supporting him, we'd always support him, no matter what, apparently.

If only he could see past himself, if only they could see past him.

Esme smiled, a motherly affection, her eyes lingering on me for a moment. "Well, children, I think we should all pack."

Nodding and murmuring, we rose from our positions, splitting up to go pack.

I left the room, seemingly unnoticed, although as I walked I could feel Esme's eyes on my back, watching me.

I needed to go to my room. It was selfish of me to want them to see my pain; they got enough of that from Edward. They didn't need mine too.

My thoughts were conflicted.

I wanted to go back, needed to go back, to be close to her again. But, the pain of being there, seeing her there when she wasn't; that pain was almost unbearable.

Almost.

We were going back. Back to the place I last saw her beautiful face, her smile. The last place I called her my best friend, my sister.

The place her heart shattered and we walked away.

Forks.

I locked the door to my room, needing the small amount of privacy it held.

I could hear her voice echo in my head. It had never left me, she had never left me, I remembered everything about her perfectly.

She was willingly imprinted on my mind.

I glanced to my dresser to the very last photo we had taken together, before we left. Our arms wrapped around each other, goofy grins on our faces.

I remembered her laughing, long and loud because it was sunny that day and the photos had been distorted by my sparkling. We'd had to find shade.

'_Hey Alice! Come take a photo with me, please?'_

I felt myself choke. Eyes squeezing shut.

Why couldn't I have her? Why couldn't I cry over losing her?

I snatched the photo and held it close, believing that it might disappear if I didn't. A photo didn't do her justice.

"Why can't I cry for you, Bella?" Her name tumbled over my lips in a breathy whisper. My existence was nothing with out her.

I fell to my knees and tried to deter my thoughts elsewhere, I didn't want Edward to hear. I didn't want him to know.

Then again, it was Edward, and he was probably too wrapped up in himself to notice my pain.

She would never be mine. Never, she was gone.

"I should have gone back. I shouldn't have let you go, I should have held on tighter, I should have held on…to you…" I stuttered, slamming my fist into the floor.

The house shook and I could no longer hear my family's voices.

"I should have gone back for you…" I choked. Voicing my regrets.

If I could rewind, I would go back, do it over, do it right.

But I couldn't; not now, no matter how badly I wanted too. I had all the time in the world, it stretched out before me, endlessly, but I didn't care.

I wanted to go back.

Eternity was a long time. Even longer for me now.

'_Of course Bella, you didn't even have to ask'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five - Forks**_

_**'Don't worry I'll be with you, no matter what happens.'**_

_**- El Cazador de la Bruja**_

_**

* * *

**_

I let go of my Daughters hand as we materialized into a rather green, secluded area of Forks.

I looked around. It was still just as bland and green as I remembered. Everything in this God forsaken place was familiar to me.

I could feel Midnights worried eyes on me – watching closely.

"Mother." Her sedated voice piped up, it almost echoed in the clearing.

She only called me 'Mother' when she was teasing or worried, it was always just 'Mum'.

I turned my head to look at her, calm and collected, I looked as indifferent as I always did. But I could tell she knew; no amount of emotional control could stop her from knowing.

She knew me better then I knew myself.

"Mother, we can leave, we don't have to do this." I could hear her unspoken words; _you don't have to do this. _I shook my head, giving her a small reassuring smile.

"You don't need to worry, Mid." My voice was steady but I felt sick.

Midnight frowned, a frown on her beautiful face, it didn't suit her. It never had.

"Someone needs too." She gave me a pointed look, raw emotion in her voice.

I sighed, though I could feel my sprits lift at my Daughters touching words. She could always calm me.

Midnight smiled, a lazy half smile. "Will you show me around?" She asked. "It looks so much greener then your memories."

I held out my hand.

"It wont be pleasant." I warned her, but she already knew that. She had seen the things that happened to me here, seen what had become of me. This would hurt her too.

She took my hand – that lazy, half smile still in place – and I could tell she didn't care.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

I gave her a rare, real smile, and turned around, to lead her through the clearing. She followed beside me silently, apprehensive gaze taking in my childhood home.

"It's beautiful though." I heard her quiet comment. I nodded absently; I had once thought that too.

I had once appreciated its beauty, but now, as I looked, I could only remember the horrors that had been committed here.

The beauty had been tainted; I could hardly recall a happy moment here anymore. When once, I had only ever been able to see green, now all I saw was red.

'_Watch, Bella. Watch his blood run'_

I closed my eyes tightly, clearing the memories from my mind, locking them back away.

Midnights grip on my hand tightened lovingly, she could feel my emotions, I was grateful she was beside me.

A smell hit my nose and my eyes snapped open.

I stopped short, eyes falling on a house I never thought I would see again. A house I'd never wished to see again.

Midnight, stopping next to me, followed my blank gaze. She'd only ever seen the house once, in my memories, but I knew she recognized it.

It was my house.

My home.

Still standing, though barely, it was broken, rotting and dilapidated. I was shocked it was still standing.

After all these years, after everything that had happened in that house, it still stood.

'_It's all your fault. This is all because of you, and you will have an eternity to regret.'_

I felt myself start to shake slightly, unwillingly. Midnight feeling this tugged on my arm and I fell into her awaiting arms. She held onto me tightly, trying to comfort me.

My eyes, however, were only for the house I had never wished to see again.

"Mum, it's alright. We can leave, I'll take you away." She whispered to me. I relaxed at the sound of her melodic voice, but shook my head.

I was in control; this place would not break me down. Never again.

I was Bella Volturi and this place, was nothing.

"I'm going in." My voice was confident.

Midnight sighed, as if she already knew what I was going to say. I stepped out of her missing arms. She really did know me well.

I strolled towards my old home, my own personal darkness.

I could feel Midnight behind me, following wordlessly.

I took the steps up the front porch to the door, letting my hand linger on the rusting knob.

Midnight silently reached forward, placing her hand over mine and turned. Forcing me to open the door.

My breath caught as it swung open – the loud creek in the hinge confirming that the house had not been occupied in years.

Not since the Swans.

Stepping in, I looked around, slowly, methodically. It was just how I'd left it, all those years ago.

It was a dark scene from a horror movie, blood spattered and demolished, falling apart.

Behind me I heard Midnights sharp intake of breath, it was one thing to watch on in a memory and another to actually stand in the place it had happened.

'_Do you feel that? All the pain you have caused.'_

A combination of old, molding, crusty blood, painting the room a dark red and black – the house was rotting, with old age and no care. I could still see the clearly defined scratch marks in the floors.

Just like I had left it.

Thoughts and memories of what had happened here filled my mind, flooded in, like the breaking of a dam.

I refused to feel anything.

Midnight didn't need to suffer along with me. I would not let this place hurt her too.

"Mother?" Midnight asked, tenderly, snapping me out of my daze.

I looked down at her next to me, and she flinched back slightly at the look in my eyes.

Shocked, I looked away from her. This wasn't the best place for me to be.

Too much emotion and ties to an unwanted past.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Come on lets go." I spun around, catching sight of her worried face before I walked out.

Midnight lingered behind me.

"You should die for what you did to my Mother."

Midnight's dark voice carried on the wind. I dropped my head and clenched my fists tightly.

This place was my hell, my darkness, my beginning.

Everything was here, unwanted, unneeded; I hated it.

I hated this place and everything about it. Everything it was to me.

Though, this place would not beat me. I had worked too hard, gotten too far; I was no longer Bella Swan.

I was Bella Volturi, royal assassin.

Like the flicking of a switch, once more, I turned off my emotions. My eyes dulled, a void of nothing, I could no longer feel.

Midnight appeared next to me, eyes dark, almost black. I walked off without another word; she sensed the change, the difference, felt the severed connection in our bond as I let go of my emotions.

Losing them.

Midnight followed me in silence. I could feel her pain as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, angry.

'_This will be a nightmare come true. I promise you.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six - Moving back**_

_**'I sense you so close, but I can't touch you even if I reach out. But even if I can't reach, there are things that remain in my heart right?'**_

_**-Fate/stay Night**_

_**

* * *

**_

It hadn't taken us long. Not at all.

Only the small space of a minute or two, to actually move back into our old and unchanged house – it stood in contrast to the surrounding area of now, un-kept wilderness.

A far cry from what it had been the last time we had called it home.

Our possessions had been brought in, placed back in precisely the same spots as they had been seventy-five years ago.

Not really needed, I had unpacked my room; I walked out into the backyard. Sitting down on the back porch.

It wasn't raining, a fact Bella would have liked; she hated the wet. I smiled.

She was everywhere in this place, everything reminded me of her smiling face.

It was a wonderfully painful feeling, to feel so connected with her.

The sound of Edward playing the piano wafted out to my location. A song that I hadn't heard in years filled my ears.

Soft, flowing, like running water.

Her lullaby.

I stared straight ahead.

I could smell Jasper; feel his presence behind me. Hesitantly he came to sit beside me, his eyes falling on my half smile.

"Are you alright?" His Southern accent prominent in his worried voice, I didn't look at him.

"I can feel her here." I deferred, he didn't need an answer, I knew he could feel I was hardly all right.

He hummed, following my gaze out to the vast expanse of green, the familiar scenery.

"I think we all can, Alice. This," He gestured. "Was the last place our family was whole." He smiled softly, lost in reminiscence.

It was times like these that reminded me of how much this had hurt the whole family and not just Edward and I. Selfish. Always so selfish.

I turned my head, watching, wishing that I could think of her so easily.

Without pain, without remorse.

Without feeling like my dead heart had been torn from my chest.

'_No way Alice, nah-ah you are not dressing me up again!'_

I could hear Bella's laughing voice as I looked around the yard. She'd spent so much time here. This was her home. This is where she belonged.

I could feel Jaspers eyes on me, I sighed.

"The place where you were last whole." He finished.

My breath caught at his words. He was right. Jasper usually was. Since she'd been torn from me, without her in my life, regardless of weather she had loved me the way I did her or not.

She'd been my light. Now she was gone and I felt so empty. But yet I couldn't cry.

Jasper, more attuned to my feelings then any other, felt this and wordlessly he drew me into a tight embrace. I berried my head into his chest, dry sobs muffled by his shirt.

"Why, Jazz?" I asked, desperately. Begging him for an answer, any that would satisfy me.

But I knew there was none.

There was no answer, no solution, because she was no longer here. Her heart had stopped beating years ago.

"Hush now, Alice, it's gonna be all right." He cooed, in that accent, trying his best to sooth me. I felt his calming effects on my emotions.

Seconds or maybe minutes passed, I wasn't sure, but slowly my hysteria stopped and I collected myself.

I pulled from his arms, softly, muttering an embarrassed 'thank you'. A sad smile crossed his lips.

"I'm the only one that can see how much you're hurting; you hide it well, Alice, too well." His hand ran through my hair, soothing me.

"Someone needs to share your pain." His voice sincere.

I smiled at him sadly.

"I know." And I knew he could hear the lie in my voice. I could hear it too.

My family didn't need to feel what I did; Edward provided that for my whole family without me adding too it.

With a small sigh, Jasper stood, his hand stretched out towards me.

"Come on inside, Alice." He invited, voice soft, tender.

I chuckled, smiling as I took his hand, letting him pull me up.

'_Come on Bella trust me!'_

Jasper smiled back at me.

I knew, as we walked hand in hand back towards the house that no matter what, Jasper would always be with me.

Supporting me.

He would be the one to pick me back up when I fell.

'_I trust you with my life Alice…'_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven - Deadly encounter**_

_**'Those who are allowed to shoot are those who are prepared to be shot.'**_

_**-Unknown.**_

* * *

"Mum!" I called, rather obnoxiously, taking on my role of a normal Human Daughter.

I scoffed inwardly; I was anything but normal.

"I'm going to grab some stuff in town."

We had finished moving into a large House and I had brought all most all of our belongings, via teleportation.

A laborious task even for a Vampire – boring too.

"Sure, Mid." Mum called back, her voice smooth, calm and I looked up the stairs to the ajar door of her room. I worried about her being here.

The connection between us had been severed when she'd dropped her emotions, but I could still see what this place was doing to her.

Mother was aloof and indifferent, never really showing any real emotion – but I could delve into the innermost corners of her mind.

This place was no good for her, it was hurting her, and this didn't sit well with me.

At all.

Regardless, I stepped outside into the cool breeze, closing the door behind me. We needed to keep up appearances in this town.

Thinking of an ally, I had once seen in my Mothers memories, one that was out of the way, secluded.

I pictured it in my minds eye and with practiced ease, the ground shifted under me – swept out by a subtle wind – and stepping forward my feet touched the ground of the ally.

Dusting myself off, I strolled into the main street, blending into the crowd.

There weren't many people in this small town, weren't many shops, my eyes wandered aimlessly. The town wasn't very interesting.

Looking around lazily, nothing caught my interest. Quaint little side shops filled with knick-knacks, antiques and other such things.

How dreadfully dull.

I knew, at some point, I would have to go grocery shopping, to keep up the act. News travels fast in a town like this.

Especially with my eyes.

But, I'd go buy food later; I wasn't quite looking forward to that boreing and tedious task. For now, I just needed some thinking space.

Curious and adoring Human gazes tracked my movement, followed my graceful beauty and unusual eyes. I just ignored them, hardly noticed them.

The staring was something I had become accustomed too. It was just something that came with the territory.

Humans were curious creatures and they adored all things beautiful and Vampires with their unnatural beauty were the very definition.

I found if I just ignored it, it was less annoying, and I didn't have to dwell on the fact they were practically drooling.

I recognized every shop that I passed.

Everything after seventy-five years – everything – looked the same. I scoffed, an unchanging town, perfect for Vampires.

I was already bored.

Which meant, grocery shopping was closer in my future, wonderful. Though, Mum would be happy that she didn't have to do it, which was enough for me.

Anything for her.

Mum, had been though so much. This Town was her own personal hell.

To everyone else, Mum was Bella Volturi, cool, calm and emotionless Royal assassin. But I could see it, feel it.

She was broken.

Her eyes had lost their spark long ago, and smiles are rare, she's indifferent and a killer. Her childhood had been taken from her and she'd accepted that and in the process; she'd lost her Humanity.

It still showed, though, in glimpses of emotion, of rare smiles and sparkling eyes.

But, this place was hurting her. I knew her well enough to know that, even without the bond.

This place made her pull away, even from me; it made her remember things she didn't want too. Even happier times.

In her memories, I had seen the real Bella. I love Mother, dearly, but I couldn't help but selfishly yearn for that caring, beautiful Woman I had seen only once.

I wanted to be the one that fixed her, to take her pain away, so she could go back to being Bella. Just Bella.

I know I can't do it. She loves me, I'm her daughter, but that's why I can't do it, not alone. I'm not enough to break down all the walls.

I'd demolished some, but others I couldn't. I'd tried too. And I know that I'm partly to blame.

My own personal demons worry her. Haunt her, in the form of my own memories. Because the bond wasn't just one way.

I felt a body collide with mine, an impact that actually hurt. I stumbled back slightly, catching myself. Damn, that was stupid.

"Ah, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

I stopped, eyes wide. I knew that voice – that velvet tone – I hated it.

My head snapped up and my eyes locked on him.

Edward Cullen.

I clenched my fists. I could see red. No, what was he doing here?

Looking past him, with a glare, I noticed the bemused expression of his siblings.

What were they all doing here?

Edward straightened up, looking sheepish. I could feel my nails cutting into my hand.

"I'm sorry, I asked if you were okay?" He asked politely.

"Fine." I growled.

He regarded me with an odd look, eyes lingering on my own violet orbs.

I could see Alice Cullen watching me intently, a slight frown on her face. I ignored her.

"Hey there, no need to be so mean about it." The big one boomed, I looked at him, Emmet.

He flinched slightly as I regarded him. It gave me a deep satisfaction.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being hateful. Learn the difference." I snapped, hissing through clenched teeth.

The urge to kill them, right this instant, was unyielding, it was oh so tempting. It would take almost all of five seconds to end all their pitiful existences.

I could see it now.

Oh God, it was tempting.

But, taking a glance around, I noticed we were drawing a slight crowd. Witnesses. Didn't these people have anything else to gawk at?

Killing them wouldn't work; I wouldn't be able to get away with killing the whole town. As much as I wanted too, I needed to get away before I couldn't control my impulses.

I spun around taking a retreating step away from them, I felt like I was giving up, abandoning Mother. I took a calming breath.

A firm hand griped my shoulder.

"What is your problem?"

I growled, whirling round to slap his hand away, forcefully. He cringed as my dark eyes met his.

Jasper – the empath.

Seeing them made me angry, positively boil with rage.

"You're my problem, Hale." I spat lowly.

They would find out eventually if they were here, they'd recognize her. No use hiding it.

His eyes grew wide at the use of his last name. Everyone's eyes were on me, anything they were going to say cut off.

Edwards' eyes flashed with annoyance, I fought the urge to smirk. He couldn't read my mind. A little inheritance I'd gotten from my Mother.

Sucked in Edward.

"You wish to kill us, ex-Hunter?"

My eyes flicked to Alice. She, didn't look surprised, instead she wore a knowing look.

I smirked.

Alice Cullen, she was the one that could see the future. I hadn't realized that killing them was such a possibility.

"Wish, yes, but sadly for me, lucky for you, that wont be a vision that will be coming true, Alice."

She regarded me with calm eyes – eyes that held a look I'd seen before – interesting.

"How do you know my name?" She asked cautiously, quirking an eyebrow.

I laughed – a bitter, hollow sound, much like my Mothers laugh. I wasn't amused.

"The infamous, Cullen's." I gave a small mock bow. "Who in our world has not heard of you, Vegetarians?" My voice was low and spiteful.

The crowd had gotten bigger.

I was making a scene and I would continue too if I didn't leave, soon.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll take my leave, we seem to have gathered an unwanted audience." I gritted, keeping my anger in check.

Alice's eyes never left my own. Something was different about her, something that set her apart from the rest of her idiot siblings.

Giving her one last pointed look, I spun around, walking away from them.

Just like they had done with my Mother.

"What's your name?" I heard Alice ask. I stopped, though didn't bother turning around.

"That's something I don't care to tell you." I turned my head, watching her from the corner of my eye. "But, you know those pretty little visions of yours wont help unless you can see the past, Mary Alice."

I watched shock pass over her face, heard the sharp intake of breath at her real name.

I scoffed, walking away.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, huh? Something in those eyes of hers was incomplete, she was hiding something, she looked…lost.

I shook my head; I needed to talk to Mother. I needed to get her out of here.

I walked faster.

I would protect her.

"Never again, will they hurt you, Mum. Never again."

I could feel the Cullen's eyes on me as I walked away.

'_What's your name?'_

I had no doubt Alice knew my name. That knowing look had told me as much. So, why, had she asked?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight - Visions of Midnight**_

_**'There is something I see in you, it might kill me but I want it to be true.'**_

_**-Paramore, Decode**_

_**

* * *

**_

My family and I roamed the streets of Forks.

Idly chatting amongst them while I looked around aimlessly, I was bored.

Shopping was not as fun as it had once been; I almost despised the task now. It was unfulfilling now. I sighed, humming lightly.

We were going to buy food. And food shopping was one of the most boring and grueling activities for any Vampire that lived like us. Which wasn't many.

Jasper strolled next to me, worried eyes flicking to me periodically. I tried to ignore him, tried being the operative word.

"Why did we all have to come?" Rose whined, flicking blond locks from her face.

Emmet laughed, amused with his wife's antics.

But it was Edward who answered her, a grin on his face.

"Tactics! It's easier to split up and grab everything we need." He shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I twitched a smile.

Slowly, very slowly, over the years, Edward had started to get noticeably better. He was a new Edward, he still had brooding spells, but Bella had torn down his walls and he was now a new Vampire.

It was a little unnerving sometimes. Or most of the time.

Laughing, Edward sidestepped an attempted slap from Rose, colliding into an innocent bystander.

We all stopped, Emmet placing a hand on Edwards shoulder to steady him slightly, watching as the girl too righted herself from her stumble.

"She's not Human." Rose breathed to me and I nodded.

A normal Human would have been sent flying had they collided with a Vampire, or at least in a considerable amount of pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Edward asked, concerned.

The girl tensed as soon as he had spoken, stopping quickly, almost freezing at the sound of his voice.

I frowned, watching in perplexed bewilderment as she stood rigidly in place, her fists clenching.

Her head snapped up suddenly and I almost gasped – almost.

Her eyes; they were the most amazing vivid Violet, deep and dark, they regarded us coldly. She looked angry.

But she was beautiful; even by Vampire standards.

Because she wasn't Human, not with eyes like that, but I could hear her heart beating – slowly, softly – you had to listen hard to hear it.

But it was there, faintly.

Edward straightened up a small, polite smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I asked if you were okay?"

It was hard not to notice the girls striking looks. But, looking at her, I couldn't deny the fact that she held a striking resemblance to Bella.

Her hair only a shade darker, the structure of her face and those deep eyes; the wind blew – soft, subtitle – she even smelt like Bella had.

But I was sure I was the only one that saw this; as the rest of my family, were occupied with those Violet orbs, which were narrowed in anger.

"Fine." She growled.

Her voice was like a melody, though it was low and dark, full of murders intent.

"Hey there, no need to be so mean about it." Emmet frowned at her misplaced anger.

Those dark eyes turned on him and he flinched – unnerved.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being hateful. Learn the difference."

Emmet frowned once more, Rose huffed and her eyes narrowed into their own glare, regarding the girl coldly. The girl however, didn't seem to notice or care.

Suddenly, I felt my mind haze over, the scene around me wavering and I tensed, not now. I tried to hold on to the image of Violet eyes, but I felt myself slip into my vision.

_The girl, Violet eyes murderous, spun around on her heal – hair flicking behind her – and took a retreating step away._

_Jasper, frowning and always one for manors, shoots out to catch her shoulder. The girl stops. _

"_What is your problem?" He demands. _

_The girl growls, low in her throat, whirling around to slap his hand away. He cringed back as dark eyes regarded him. _

"_You're my problem, Hale." She spat - eyes sweeping the crowd in annoyance. "We're making a scene, follow me." _

_She sighed, flicking her head towards an ally in an invitation to follow. She turned and began walking, not even bothering to see if we would follow._

_Hesitantly, we did, following her into the ally and away from the gathering crowd. _

_She stopped suddenly, and we all did the same. Quick – even for my eyes – she spun round, dark smirk on her face, eyes almost black; she was pointing a gun at us._

_We all flinched. We could feel the power ebbing off the gun; I could feel it coursing through me. Her smirk only grew. _

"_Names Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi, and you guys, are my problem." She snorted, finger on the trigger of her gun. "I'll see you in hell." _

_The first shot ripped through Edward._

The vision faded and I was thrust back into reality.

She was a Volturi…What was she doing here?

And that gun, that hadn't been a normal gun. It was powerful. I'd seen a similar design in a History book Carlisle had. It was a Hunter weapon.

A Vampire Hunter weapon.

I watched as Midnight spun on her heel – hair whipping round – and Jasper shooting out to grip her shoulder.

The vision had been hazy, but I still watched carefully, the future could change.

"What is your problem?" Jasper demanded.

Midnight whirled around, slapping his hand away and glaring. I could see her restraining herself, could see the flash of annoyance behind her eyes.

"You're my problem, Hale." She spat but she made no move to say anything more.

I gave a small smirk.

"You wish to kill us, ex-Hunter?"

Those eyes snapped to mine and even if I wanted too, I couldn't look away. They were enthralling, brilliant – Midnight smirked.

"Wish, yes, but sadly for me, lucky for you, that wont be a vision that will be coming true, Alice."

She hadn't denied or confirmed the claim of her being an ex-Hunter, choosing to ignore it altogether.

I regarded her calmly, if she really was a Volturi, it wasn't surprising that she knew us, still. "How do you know my name?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The girl laughed – hollow and bitter – it didn't suit her.

"The infamous, Cullen's!" She barked, giving a small mock bow. "Who in our world has not heard of you, Vegetarians?"

Edward scowled, as did Jasper, Midnight's eyes flickered to the crowd – it had gotten bigger – and my eyes never left Midnight.

This was al rather curious – this girl, her heritage, her Statius as Volturi. What was going on here, for a member of the Volturi to be involved?

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll take my leave, we seem to have gathered an unwanted audience."

Her eyes lingered on me, giving a dark, pointed look before spinning around once more. She was leaving.

I bit my lip, feeling a need to keep her here a little longer. She reminded me of Bella and I didn't want her to leave just yet.

"What's your name?" I asked and she stopped, though she didn't turn around.

Would she tell me?

"That's something I don't care to tell you." She snapped, and I felt a pang of disappointment with her answer.

She turned her head, Violet eyes trained on me and only me; I couldn't look away.

"But, you know those pretty little visions of yours wont help unless you can see the past, Mary Alice."

I took a sharp intake of air, how did she know that name? Not even the Volturi would know that name.

Midnight scoffed before walking away.

And I watched.

She didn't look back.

'_Names Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi'_

She disappeared into the crowd, lost, I could see my family speaking in hushed tones, but I couldn't hear them; I was so lost in thought.

I felt Jasper pull on my arm - I ignored him. Was she the Volturi Princess, Vampires had been talking about?

The dreaded Royal Assassin and Daughter to the three Volturi's?

'_I'll see you in Hell'_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine - Reasons**_

_**'Everyone wants to be the sun, and brighten up your life. Bud I'd rather be the moon that shines on you in your darkest hours.'**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

The front door slammed shut and I felt myself sigh in relief.

Midnight was home, and thankfully, I now had a reason to hang up on the call I'd been on for a little over an hour now.

Thank God, or whatever was up there; I didn't care. Because once Aro started talking, it was hard to get him to stop.

"Father, Mid's home, I'll call in later." I interrupted his ramble, which I really hadn't been listening too.

Instead, I'd been wondering whether I could strangle him over the phone. The thought had been highly amusing.

I heard the rustling of bags, the smell of unappealing Human food; what a good girl.

"Ah, yes, of course, Bella. I will call in if we acquire any new information."

I hummed impatiently; his voice had passed the point of annoying long ago.

It was silent on his end for a moment; "I would leave you, but…" I rolled my eyes.

He couldn't hang up, of course. Someone needed to teach him how to use the phone properly. God, he was irritatingly annoying.

Midnight's chime like laugh echoed up the stairs, and I twitched a smile. Not everyone had the same mentality as I did.

How an age-old Vampire could not use a phone was beyond me.

"The button with the small red phone on it." I sighed, swearing I heard Midnight snort. Something she hadn't done in years.

I heard the phone crackle, probably looking for the key I had described.

"Oh! Do you mean…?"

His voice was abruptly cut off by a loud beep and the line went dead.

I rolled my eyes, cutting off the beeping and throwing the phone onto the bed I'd never use.

The old twit had managed to hang up on himself…

Raking a hand through my hair, I walked to the kitchen. Midnight was hunched over a small amount of food filled plastic bags.

With a small smirk, I lent against the doorframe, watching her unpack the goods. Her movements were as graceful as always, though her posture was ridged.

I could feel the unease through our bond.

I frowned in worry.

"Mum." Midnight said, continuing to pack. I hummed. "I don't think this place is good for you. Someone else can take the mission, we aren't needed here."

Her voice was confident, she believed what she was saying; she was concerned. I lips twitched upwards and I pushed off the wall, placing my hands on her shoulders and turning her to face me.

Her eyes locked with mine; searching.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mid?" I quirked an eyebrow, "I'm fine, I promise."

Midnight sighed, averting her eyes. She knew that I wasn't leaving. She knew that, despite what she'd said, we were needed here.

She nodded, understanding, though she didn't like it and like water, she slipped through my fingers and teleported away from me.

The empty bags ruffled in the light wind she created.

I dropped my hands with a sigh. I hated worrying her. I heard the keys of Midnights piano being tapped, before she started to weave a wordless melody. It was soothing.

I pulled open the fridge and picked up a wineglass, pulling out a wine bottle. I poured myself a drink of the dense, red liquid – Human blood.

I took a small sip and hummed in bliss as it slid down the back of my throat.

I could hear Midnight humming.

Following her voice to the living room, I watched as her fingers danced across ivory keys, violet eyes closed and relaxed.

With another sip, I slid onto the piano stool next to her, watching. Midnight smiled slightly, never opening her eyes. She was still worried.

She took a deep breath, her hum turning into words.

'_I believe in you_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're my light in the deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my Savior when I fall_

_And you may not think_

_I care for you_

_When you know down inside_

_That I really do_

_And it's me you need to show'_

Midnight had a beautiful singing voice – it echoed through the house – such a talented girl I had.

The song rang true for the both of us; Midnight only ever sung from her heart.

The piano had been her only solace when I was missing from her life.

She had an angelically captivating voice, she'd always had, it was natural talent.

Someone knocked on the door. Midnight's melody faulted slightly, fingers fumbling. I frowned.

Midnight's song had been distracting; I hadn't heard anyone approach.

I slid off the stool, not bothering to put my glass down. I could smell Vampires. And this was a careless overlook on my park, I inwardly cursed.

I opened the door and my glass slid from my hand, smashing to the floor. Midnight's song stopped.

I tensed. Anger boiling up.

The Cullen's. All of them, the whole damn family.

Wide eyes and slack jaws, they looked as if they had all seen a ghost. And they might as well have, I was, after all, supposed to be dead and berried.

Edward, looking as disgusting as ever, was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Bella?"

He breathed, voice disbelieving, hopeful.

I clenched my fists. What in Hell's name, were they doing here?

"Bella? Is that – is that really you?"

I twitched.

"No." My voice was dark, deadly, indifferent.

Edward smiled. He was still an idiot.

"Bella!" He whispered, more confidently this time and I felt my mask slip.

Seeing them made me sick, I took a step forward; I'd kill him. Edward flinched back at my glare. So he should.

Killing him would put a stop to all the pain he'd put me through.

But, before I could take another step forward, warm arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me.

"You can't." Midnight's voice was dark. She could feel what I was feeling, see what I was thinking. "As much as I want to see them dead, Aro would be furious. You know how much he likes the Cullen's despite what they did to you."

I stopped short, she was right. She usually was. But it was so tempting; they had come to me, all of them at my front door, almost begging to be killed.

"Mother, stop, I don't want to see you get hurt."

My eyes shot wide at my Daughter's words. The last time I had done something reckless, Aro had punished me, harshly. Midnight had been broken at the sight.

I couldn't do that to her again.

I could hear the Cullen's murmuring; amongst themselves or to me, I didn't know nor care, I wasn't listening. I was looking down into worried Violet eyes.

I sighed, "You're right." I had control, I was in control, and the Cullen's would not break me down. Not again. Never again.

Midnight nodded, letting go and turning to face the Cullen's, gun drawn and pointed.

Alice was the only one that didn't flinch. Odd.

"Bella, please." Esme pleaded.

Midnight and I ignored her.

"Hold up there," Carlisle spoke to my Daughter, nervously eyeing the gun. "Can we just talk about this?" He was hopeful, Edward was hopeful, everyone was hopeful and it was pathetic.

"No, we can't. So, if that's all, leave."

I felt my eyes glow brightly on the last commanding word and they all stiffened, rigidly, seemingly not of their own accord.

They all looked at me wildly, fearfully. All except Alice.

The girl I had once called my Best friend, my Sister, held my dark gaze steadily. The look on her face was almost understanding, almost devastated.

Scowling, I pushed the though aside. They had all deserted me.

Alice included.

"What is going on?" Demanded an astonished Rose. Midnight never dropped her gun.

"You're leaving." I smirked, slamming the door in their faces.

Turning away, I slumped against the door, concentrating on pushing the Cullen's off my property.

Seeing them so unexpectedly, had surprised me, I hadn't been prepared to see them. I'd never even entertained the idea that they would even be here.

What were they doing here?

I sighed, I would be better-suited next time, and I would be in control. Because, now they knew I was here – existing – they wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

Forks, really is Hell.

Midnight was following the Cullen's forced movements from the window. My power released, and they were freed, once they hit a distance my power could no longer reach.

Even I had limits.

My head slumped forward.

God, why had they decided to come back now of all times?

My Daughter kneeled in front of me - I could feel her worry. "This is why you were so worried?" I asked, voice emotionless. She flinched slightly.

"Yes."

She waited patiently, worried eyes glued to me. Why had she kept this from me? Logic screamed that she was only trying to protect me.

"Mum?"

She asked, softly placing a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off and pushed past her, breezing up the stairs.

She fell back with the sudden force.

It had been seventy-five years since I had let my emotions rule me, tonight I'd let them run ramped. Let them consume me.

In seventy-five years, I had never really, truly felt anything, and tonight I would feel the hate I'd been suppressing.

"Maybe they're in on all this and I'd have an excuse to kill them."

I slammed the door to my room shut. I needed to be alone.

I cut the bond with my Daughter.

And the last emotion I'd felt was pain.

'_I'm sorry Mother.'_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Ten - Bella**_

_**'It's no coincidence that we met. It's a destiny we've dreamt of for a long time.'**_

_**-Fate/stay Night.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Our shopping trip was cut short after that.

The encounter with the Violet-eyed girl had shaken us, shaken me and we all knew that our absent parents would have to be informed.

We raced home as quickly as we could under the false pretence of being Humans and called a Family meeting.

We rarely called family meetings. If ever.

Everyone pitched in to retell the encounter. Edward disclosed to us that he was unable to read her mind.

She was so much like Bella…

I filled them in about my vision of the girl, about how she seemed to be a Hunter and the weapon she wielded. I left out her name.

Something told me I should keep that to myself.

Carlisle, startled by the information because _'the Hunters had died out years ago' _decided that we'd need to talk to her. He didn't want us to be on guard all the time if this girl was out to kill us.

And he was right, of course.

Thankfully, his job at the Hospital – which he had picked right back up – gave him the information of the new arrivals in town.

Gossip travels fast in a small town and he knew were the girl had moved into.

And that was how we found ourselves walking through the greenery of Forks, towards the house she had supposedly moved into.

Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi…

She must be extremely high ranking to have taken the name of the Royals. Those Violet eyes…

My gaze flicked to Edward, keeping tabs, he was deep in a mental discussion with Carlisle. Regardless, I should be more careful, I pushed the thoughts of her aside.

A large, homely looking hose came into view, two-stories, situated in the middle of a clearing and surrounded by lush forest. I looked at it oddly.

It seemed big for two girls – because apparently, Midnight was not the only occupant.

I could hear the soft sound of a piano, accompanied by humming. My family slowed down, listening. Soon, the melody formed into words.

'_I believe in you_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're my light in the deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my Savior when I fall_

_And you may not think_

_I care for you_

_When you know down inside_

_That I really do_

_And it's me you need to show'_

I stopped. The voice was perfection; beautiful, angelic. It was almost unnatural.

Someone with a voice like that – of an angel – couldn't be a cold-blooded killer. It couldn't be the same girl that had shown us such darkness.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, wondering if it was just some sort of delusion. Or vision, though I couldn't remember zoning out.

"It's beautiful." Esme breathed, a smile on her face.

"It is." Nodded Jasper.

"Come on." Carlisle said, once more moving towards the house. We followed.

So, this girl was capable of feeling other emotions, not just anger and hate.

Edward knocked on the door. The melody inside, faltered slightly, but continued. I frowned.

And the door suddenly swung open and my world stopped.

Standing there, looking shocked and angry with blazing red eyes was Bella.

Bella Swan. Our Bella, my Bella…

The glass in her hand smashed to the floor. I smelt Human blood. Midnight's song stopped.

Bella's cruel blood red eyes swept over us, they were shockingly vivid - it was unnerving. And it shocked me, never in a million years, would I have thought Bella to be capable of murder.

Killing another for blood, killing living, breathing people that had friends, families and children. Ending lives for blood.

My Bella was a killer.

I twitched slightly at the thought and tried not to think of it. Though it was hard, because those red eyes were narrowed at us.

She looked older, maybe nineteen or twenty, her hair was long, longer then I remembered and cascaded around her face. It was still the same chocolate brown I remembered.

She had on tight jeans and a top – fashionable – she looked stylish and they accentuated her curves.

Even with those blood red eyes, which I had to say, suited her, she was beautiful – breath-takingly beautiful – sublime. But, most of all, she was here.

She was here, existing. Not ten feet under or dead and gone, she was here.

And for now, that was all that mattered to me. I fought down the smile that threatened. Not the time to smile.

The feeling of relief and joy and hope and all things good though, was overwhelming because she was here.

"Bella?"

Edward asked, the rest of us too shocked to speak. I just watched, pieces fitting together in my head.

If Midnight was living here, and had taken the name Volturi, did that mean Bella had too?

"Bella? Is that – it that really you?"

She twitched, her stoically indifferent facade twitched.

"No." Her voice was nothing like I remembered; it was dark, cold and biting.

This wasn't the Bella I remembered.

Edward, the idiot that he was just smiled, that crooked smile she used to love. "Bella!"

And the reaction was sudden, Bella eyes deadly, stepped forward, fingers twitching like she wanted to strangle something. Edward flinched back at the dark look that wasn't his Bella.

My eyes widened with shock.

And suddenly, Bella stopped, small hands wrapping securely around her waist. "You can't."

It was her, Madeline.

"As much as I want to see them dead, Aro would be furious. You know how much he likes the Cullen's despite what they did to you."

Edward was gaping.

"Did she say Aro?" Jasper murmured. Rose nodded.

Bella stopped though, at the sound of Midnight's voice – fingers still twitching slightly.

"Mother, stop, I don't want to see you get hurt."

My jaw dropped, so did Emmet's. Mother? I looked between the two, no wonder I had seen resemblance…

But, she couldn't be her real Daughter, could she? It was impossible for a Vampire to have a child, but…

I looked at Madeline.

They looked so much alike.

"Mother?" Edward mouthed, shocked.

"She's her, Daughter?" Esme asked and I could only nod.

Bella's own eyes were wide, looking down at her Daughter, before she sighed, fingers no longer twitching. "You're right."

Midnight nodded, arms dropping to her sides as she spun round, gun pointed at us and eyes narrowed.

I was the only one that didn't flinch. The corner of Midnight's mouth twitched upwards.

"Bella, please." Esme pleaded, trying to get through to her. Bella just looked at her blankly – ignoring her.

"Hold up there," Carlisle spoke to Midnight. Feeling the power of her gun. "Can we talk about this?" He was hopeful, Edward was hopeful, we were all hopeful and it didn't matter.

This wasn't the Bella we had left behind.

My eyes flicked to Midnights, when I felt someone watching me, and my eyes locked with Violet. Her eyebrow quirked slightly, right corner of her mouth following.

I blinked.

"No, we can't. So, if that's all, leave."

Her eyes suddenly glowed, an intense and shocking red, I felt my body seize up of its own accord, watched as my families did the same.

So this was her power…

My family looked scared, wild, because they didn't understand. But I did, I understood her anger towards us. She should hate us; despise us, as much as I did myself for leaving her.

Her eyes turned to me and if I wasn't frozen already, I was now.

She was beautiful, deadly beautiful.

Even now, after all these years, knowing that Bella was existing and that hated us, I still loved her.

She scowled, looking away, and it didn't look right on her face.

"What is going on?" Rose demanded.

Bella smirked, it was sadistic, cold, it was the new her. "You're leaving."

The door slammed in our faces.

And our bodies started to move. I didn't fight it; I could see that my family was trying, hear Emmet trying. I just let her carry me to the forest edge.

Once there, Bella's control seemingly dropped, and I slumped catching myself as I acquired control over my body.

Edward, didn't bother catching himself, he fell to the ground in a broken heap.

"What, was that?" Jasper asked.

"Must have been her power." Emmet growled, though his eyes were impressed.

"Her eyes, her eyes were red, they were glowing red…" Edward ranted, choking and stumbling over his words. Esme and Carlisle were over him, comforting.

I tuned him out. I didn't want to listen to his ramblings.

How could he not see past himself? See the pain he had inflicted on her? He wasn't the only one hurting.

I turned my gaze back to the house, longing to go back, even if it was just to say goodbye.

Though, as I looked back my eyes caught Madeline watching us through the window. She looked thoughtful, gaze piercing even with the distance.

Suddenly, those Violet orbs locked on me and I watched her mouth moved, forming silent words across the distance. _'Her house.'_

I nodded and her lips twitched upwards into a small smile before she disappeared.

Jaspers hand slipped onto my shoulder and I blinked, turning to look at him, eyebrow raised. He looked worried, again. "Come on." He urged.

I nodded, giving one more longing gaze to the house and window before I followed him.

Madeline…

Why had she told me to go to Bella's house? Because it was obvious she didn't mean this house, but her old one. The one she had once lived in.

Why had she only told me?

That girl…like her Mother, I couldn't read here eyes, so deep, they were too deep for someone of her age.

But, I felt as if I could trust her, I wanted to trust her. I couldn't explain it, something told me I could.

I'd go and do as she told me. I would see what she wanted me to see. See what happened to Bella.

Bella. Bella who was here - existing. I felt a smile creep onto my face; I felt happiness, true blissful happiness.

Because she was here and for now that's all that mattered, nothing else, because she was here, my Bella was here…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Eleven - Plans**_

_**'This will be are little secret…'**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

A hooded figure paced back and forth a small windowless room, waiting impatiently.

A girl, blond, was slouched back in a chair, feet up on the opposing table, tapping lightly to the beat that was booming in her ears.

Relaxed, the blond looked almost bored, her red eyes tracked the figures movements.

"Would you stop that?" She asked suddenly, "It's getting annoying." Her honey like voice held an easily distinguished British accent despite her irritated tone.

The hooded figure stopped, turning his attention to the blond.

"He should have been here by now." The voice was deep and male, though the blond could tell he was worried.

The girl rolled her eyes, turning her music up a little more.

"Your lovers fine, just simmer down and relax." She smirked and the boy growled with annoyance.

"I'm not gay!" He almost yelled, exasperated.

The girl quirked an eyebrow, not convinced. This was a discussion they went through often.

"I never said you were." She shrugged; eyeing him up and down, smirk still on her face.

The hooded figure let out a strangled sigh of pent up frustration and went right back to pacing. Now motivated by the fact it pissed off his companion.

The girl scoffed, shaking her head and pushing back on the hind legs of her chair.

The girl, looked around the age of nineteen, long blond locks were styled with a new century side fringe that fell into her eyes slightly, she was pale and beautiful.

"Oi, Tyler, can Vampires go def?" She asked, suddenly.

The hooded figure never stopped moving. It was irritating. "You're an idiot." He mumbled.

The girl could almost see his eyes rolling. She pulled a face.

"You just don't have an answer." She shrugged, losing interest.

If Vampires could go def, she would have long ago. She just couldn't seem to drown out the boys voice no matter how high the volume.

The figure quickened his pacing. The girl twitched.

"Could you stop?" Her voice was commanding. He did.

"I just think something's wrong." He sat on the table, avoiding the girls still tapping feet. "He said he would be here, half an hour ago, Alicia."

The girl Alicia decided a def Vampire would be highly amusing.

"He's fine. Chill out, God, no wonder everyone thinks you're gay."

The boys obsession with their leader, boss, or whatever he was, was comical. She hadn't seen anything more amusing in years. Though the idea of the def Vampire could come a close second.

"I'm not gay!" He yelled. She snickered.

"Rather defensive, aren't we?"

The boy let out a strangled cry of frustration. God she got on his nerves.

"No one can win with you!"

"Others can last a little longer, you're just no good with the social thing."

Tyler ignored the girl and Alicia grinned, chalking it up as another win. Not that she was counting, because she had lost count. She won a lot, wasn't used to losing, and that was just fine, because she never lost.

The doors at the other side of the room flung open, rather dramatically, Alicia thought and a tall, blond Vampire strolled in.

Tyler jumped to attention. Alicia just pulled out her earphones, giving him a respectful bob of her head.

He nodded back.

"Tyler was getting worried." She smiled.

The boy growled. "I wasn't."

Alicia just chuckled. He made it too easy.

The blond frowned at her and she just rolled her eyes, smirk still in place. Wasn't her fault he made it so easy.

"We've just received word from Elara's coven." Alicia quirked an eyebrow, Tyler's hood shifted and he went on. "It seems they have all been eliminated."

Tyler glared, eyes narrowing in thought. Alicia, however, looked bored.

"What's the problem? Elara wouldn't have told."

The man nodded with Alicia's statement, though he was frowning.

"You're right but…"

"But?" Alicia prompted.

"But, we didn't anticipate the Princess of the Volturi and her Daughter taking an interest."

Tyler's hood whipped round to look at the tall Vampire, Alicia's eyes widened in surprise, eyebrows raised.

"So, they know we're here." Tyler asked.

The Vampire shook his head and Tyler, dense as he is, slumped in relief. Alicia, however, could see there was more and waited.

"They don't know where here is exactly, but they're in Forks." He raked a hand through his short, blond hair.

Alicia slid off her chair, standing up to lean against the table.

"Who?" She asked, needing confirmation.

"The Princess and her Daughter."

Tyler cursed loudly and started pacing again. Alicia smirked.

"This could be interesting."

Tyler whirled on her. "This is a problem!"

Alicia rolled her eyes, plotting. "Only if you look at it like one." She stated. "Chase," The tall blond fixed his attention on her. "If they're here, well need to keep tabs on them and they'll need to play their part as Humans, so we'll still be at an advantage."

"Right!" Tyler drawled, seeing his partner's logic. "We'll need someone to get close to them, a spy essentially and…"

"And what better girl for the job then me?" Alicia smirked, finishing off his sentence.

Chase looked thoughtful. "What makes you think they'll trust you?"

"They'll have nothing to distrust if I'm Human." She smirked. "I'll make them trust me, Humans don't pose a threat, and they're not looking for Humans."

Chase nodded, though slowly.

Tyler grinned, "She's right, we need to keep the advantage in our favor, and this is the best way to do it." He stopped pacing and Alicia was glad she'd thought of this because he'd stopped.

"You're right, the both of you." He grinned, "This is why I keep you round."

Alicia quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "Really? I thought it was because I was so incredibly good looking and this one just happens to come with me." She jabbed a finger into Tyler's side.

The boy scoffed. "Good looking?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yes, good looking, because it's certainly not you, Mr. Personality."

Chase sighed. "Come on, stop this nonsense."

Tyler stopped, mouth mid way open and Alicia snickered, muttering 'gay' under her breath and that was it.

"I am not gay, damn it!" He yelled.

"My being away will give you two some alone time." Alicia sung.

Chase shook his head and walked out, mumbling something about perpetual teenagers.

"God, you are impossible!" Tyler threw his hands up for emphasis, before turning away. Alicia glared; she hadn't finished with him yet.

With a positively devious smirk, Alicia jumped up and kicked off the table. "Death from above!" She warned, before crashing down atop of Tyler.

"Augh, get off me, Liss." He squirmed.

"Not a chance, Mr. Hooded, not until you tell me how gay you are for Chase."

Alicia briefly wondered how Tyler's hood stayed on all the time.

"I am not gay!"

"Lies, all lies."

"Get off!"

"On what?"

"You're such a perv."

"And you're gay."

"Liss…"

"Tyler."

"I hate you."

"Aw, I'm touched."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Twelve - Past memories**_

_**'To be forgotten is worse then death.'**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

I let out a sigh, falling back on the bed I'd said that I'd never use. I felt guilty.

I knew that I shouldn't have treated Midnight like that, but I was just angry and shocked to have all the Cullen's suddenly appear at my door.

It wasn't an excuse though, it shouldn't be. Midnight was my Daughter.

'_You are my life now.'_

But, those lying, deserting, Cullen's just made angry; I hated them. And never had I thought I'd see them again, never had I wanted too.

Seeing them had crumbled down the walls I'd put up, I was unprepared and taken by surprise, and I'd just seen red.

I couldn't hear Midnight, couldn't hear anything, the house was eerily silent. I knew I had hurt her. I shut my eyes; I hated knowing I'd hurt her.

And I hurt her all the time. I knew that I wasn't a good Mother, not for her, Midnight deserved the best, and I knew I wasn't. I couldn't, and didn't, show her enough, that I truly did love her.

'_Bye Mum! I'll come back soon, promise! Love you!'_

I knew she know I loved her, felt it though the bond, but I knew that sometimes she wanted to hear it. And it hurt her, being the way that I am.

She hid it well, but I could see it behind her eyes, it was there. Those Violet eyes, that told you everything, but nothing at the same time.

She understood though, it was something I loved about her, she always understood. Midnight had brought me out of the dark and lit up apart of my life.

She was the reason I kept on going, the reason I could smile, however small.

Midnight was the only good thing since my turn. But sometimes, I wished I could have met her as a Human, when I could have been a better Mother.

But that was a secret I kept hidden away.

I could now hear the loud clock ticking incessantly, why did we even have one? It was so quiet, unnaturally so. Usually, Midnight was bounding around the house, creating noise and mischief.

I took a deep breath, relaxing, steeling myself.

I heard a window smash, gunfire followed, and I cursed myself. I shot up, bolting towards my Daughter.

Midnight was standing, back to me and hunched over the body of a deader Vampire. Her hand dropped to her side, gun disappearing.

I felt the guilt.

Slowly I walked up behind her, sliding my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me, chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mid." I breathed, kissing her cheek. "You know I never meant to hurt you. You know I hate hurting you."

I felt her sigh, body relaxing into mine. "I know."

"I do love you," I reminded her softly, voice affectionate. "You know I do."

She smiled, eyes slipping closed at the rarely spoken words. There was nothing she loved more then hearing those words, she'd never had real parents and sometimes I forgot that she needed to be reminded she was loved.

"I love you too, Mum." I smiled. I loved hearing her say that.

I knew she had never blamed me for my anger, instead she had blamed herself, for not telling me, for something she must have done wrong. "You didn't do anything wrong." I softly reminded her.

She just nodded. I knew she didn't believe me, she always blamed herself, stubborn girl.

I noted the dead Vampire. "He was smarter then the last one that tried to ambush us." I mused. Midnight laughed.

"The other one knocked." She snorted slightly and I smiled lightly. Her happiness filled me with a sense of satisfaction I could make her happy.

"Way to ruin the moment." I chided. She rolled her eyes, before sobering up.

"I guess they know we're here."

I shrugged. "I guess."

I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't think it would happen so soon. Next time I would be ready, I couldn't get distracted like that again.

I pulled away, spinning Midnight to face me so I could kiss her forehead lightly.

She grinned at the contact. I placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Midnight chuckled, knowing that I meant everything. You don't need to say much for her to understand you.

"Always." Was all she said, that lazy half smile on her face.

She really was one of a kind and she was my Daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Thirteen - The question**_

_**'There are something's that are not meant to be answered.'**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

I made the pitiful excuse of needing to hunt once we arrived back home. Not that it was needed, everyone fawning over a broken Edward. Only Jasper, gave me a worried glace, watching silently as I left the house.

'_Her house.'_

I set off at a darting run, picking my way through lush Forks greenery. Thoughts assaulted my mind, I couldn't outrun them, and I didn't know if I wanted too.

What had become of the Bella we had left behind?

I slowed down, stopping once I reached her house. Or, what had once been her house. Now, it could no longer be called a house, it was a dilapidated ruin, eroding away, forgotten.

What had happened to her?

Slowly I walked to the front door, remembering all the times I had been her when she was Human and pushed it open. It creaked in protest, swinging open on rickety hinges.

I stepped in and stopped breathing. I'd forgotten how too.

There was dried, crusted blood everywhere, deep jagged scratch marks had been imbedded into the floor. It had looked like someone had been dragged unwillingly.

Regret, guilt, sadness, pain, shock and horror all coursed through me, overwhelming me. I staggered over, using a part of clean wall to hold me up.

"Horrible isn't it?" Asked a sad, haunted voice from behind me. Startled, I spun round.

Madeline was leaning against the wall arms crossed and haunted eyes. She looked so much like Bella it was startling.

I relaxed slightly, feeling I could trust her.

Could she control emotions?

"It is…" I nodded, taking another pained look around, before locking with Violet. "What happened here?"

She looked at me, carefully, haunted sadness in her eyes. "I don't think I have the right to tell you that."

I nodded, understanding. Only Bella had that right.

"You're right, you don't." I said calmly, though I could feel irritation flare, I needed to know.

Midnight must have seen the irritation flare, because with a twitch of a smile, she pushed off the wall to stand next to me.

I wouldn't leave here without some questions answered.

"Why are you here?"

Midnight chuckled softly and musing eyes regarded me. "Due to rather unfortunate circumstances, which were partly my fault, we'd never properly introduced ourselves."

She spoke with a natural confidence that made her seem older. She gave me a charming lopsided smile. "Names, Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi, but I think you already knew that." Her eyes twinkled in mirth.

I smiled. "Alice Cullen, but you already knew that, didn't you?" She just grinned.

I looked at her, eyes thoughtful. "Are you her real Daughter?"

She didn't look at me and didn't answer. I sighed, try another then.

"Can I ask why you called me here?"

She laughed, not the bitter hollow sound of last time, but a chime-like song. She was stunningly beautiful, just like her Mother.

"I thought that you had a right to see this." She turned her gaze back to the room.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing."

I blinked in confusion. She sighed, eyes becoming somber. "You're exceptionally good at hiding it, but I can see right through you, just like I can Mother." She raked a hand through her hair. "You wear the same look Mother does, you look broken."

My jaw went slack, my eyebrows rose, how could she see when no one else could, when she hardly knew me?

My eyes locked with unreadable Violet. I couldn't read her, at all.

"Why?" She asked, eyes piercing. I opened my mouth, before closing it; I didn't want to lie to her. I sighed.

"Because I love her." I breathed.

Midnight just nodded, not looking the least bit surprised at my confession, she'd looked as if she'd suspected it. Perceptive girl.

"I see." She hummed, eyes slightly vacant.

"I'm not complaining, but why are you talking to me?" A rather rude question, though she had pointed a gun at me.

"Because, you're not like the rest of your family. You're so broken, yet so selfless, it's just something about you that sets you apart from them. You're intriguing and just because Mother doesn't want anything to do you doesn't mean I don't."

Madeline shrugged, eyes sincere, understanding.

"Who are you?" I asked. She was unlike anyone I had ever met before.

"I've told you my name." She smirked.

"I suppose you have," I chuckled. "Why are you helping me?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you think I am?" I tapped my head, and she grinned. "I have my own selfish reasons."

I nodded, slowly. "How can I trust you?" I knew that the future could be a fickle and quirky thing; much like this girl herself.

"You can't." She shrugged. "But do you want too?"

"Yes." I had answered without a moment's hesitation, because I did want to trust her. She smiled, that dazzling lopsided smile.

"That's all you need." She lent over, lips brushing against my cheek and I jumped in shock. Madeline just pulled back, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

I shook my head with a smile. "You're one mysterious girl." I murmured.

"You'll work me out."

I smirked, was she implying I'd be seeing more of her?

"Can I see her room?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I needed her permission to do such things.

The smile faded from her face and she nodded. "You can, I only wished to talk with you." She trailed off, a far away look in her eye. "Mothers wondering where I am." She nodded, and I cocked an eyebrow, she didn't explain. "I'll see you round."

With a small smile she turned around, walking out the way she must have come. I bit my lip; I didn't want her to leave without telling me something.

"Please." I blurted. She stopped, huffing a small sigh.

"You're asking the wrong question, Alice." She said, before walking out. I watched her leave, confused. What did that mean?

Shaking my head, I turned making my way up the chipped stairs to where I knew Bella's room was.

The door was off its hinges. Dried blood was everywhere, the bed sheets rumpled and torn.

I sunk to my knees. What had happened here? What had Edward – and it hit me like a slap in the face. It hit me hard.

Madeline's seemingly weird answer made sense and it clicked. I had asked the wrong question.

Dry sobs wracked my body, shaking.

'_You're asking the wrong question, Alice.'_

What had we done to her?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen - School Scenarios. Bella.**

_**'I can't change who I am. Not this time. I won't lie to keep you near.'**_

_**-Unknown.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I glared.

I glared, darkly, at the boring building in which I had spent most of my Human time at Forks in.

I glared, hoping that my power would work on the building that was Forks high school and it would spontaneously combust - along with all the students.

That way, I wouldn't have to go. But sadly, my power didn't work that way.

I had only registered that we had arrived at the office building when my Daughter opened the door, holding it open for me with an amused look.

I rolled my eyes, reluctantly walking in, Midnight following.

A small fat lady, greatly resembling a rat, looked up with beady eyes, ogling us. I twitched, how annoying.

Midnight smiled charmingly and I blanched.

I sighed, leaning against the wall behind me and closing my eyes. I cursed Aro inwardly for making me do this.

"C-can I help you?" The lady stuttered in a voice that was extremely unpleasant to listen too. I made a note not to come to the office again.

"Yes, I believe so. We're the new students, Madeline and Isabella Volturi." I snorted in distaste.

Because of our similarities in appearance Midnight and I had to pose as siblings. A fact that my Daughter seems to be enjoying.

Silence.

Midnight coughed politely.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" The rat woman blurted, fumbling around her desk. She'd obviously been gawking at my Daughter.

I could feel my Daughters irritation through our bond and I mentally chuckled.

"I know how it all works. Thank you very much, Ma'am." Midnight was nothing but charmingly polite. Opening one eye, lazily, I took the papers Midnight was holding out to me.

I followed her out the door.

"That was fun." Midnight said sarcastically.

"And it's only going to get better."

Midnight scoffed. "What you got?"

I rolled my eyes towards my timetable; I almost didn't want to look. I'd already taken the classes once. I skimmed it over, and almost wished I hadn't looked.

I hated this place.

Midnight laughed at my reaction, taking a peek at my timetable. I twitched, thwacking the back of her head. "Ouch, hey!" She complained.

I snickered.

In seventy-five years this place hadn't changed.

We walked through the car-park and my eyes wandered. Mind remembering things that I'd rather not have remembered, but the more you tried to forget, the more you remembered.

Bothersome really.

I also noticed that my Daughter was the center of attention, all eyes on her. "You're attracting a lot of attention." I teased. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault I can't wear contacts." She snapped and I smirked.

It was true though, Midnight couldn't wear contacts, and her eyes seemingly rejected them. It was funny, really. So, even if she had wanted to hide them she couldn't.

All because of her weird eyes.

'_Oh, shut it, Mother.'_

I just chuckled as we entered the main area of the school. The chatter stopped and all eyes turned to us. It was like those stupid Human movies in which the cool kids enter the scene in slow motion.

"Well, that's going to be annoying." Midnight sighed. I grinned.

And then noticed Edward strolling towards me, eyes full of hope and love, I rolled my eyes. T

apping quickly into my power and with eyes flashing, he spun round and walked away.

Midnight giggled at my little stunt, which made most of the male population gawk, I just smirked as I made him trip onto Emmet.

A lot of people laughed at that, but one distinctive laugh caught my attention and I looked up, eyes locking with honey gold. Alice Cullen, smiling and laughing at her Brothers expense.

I stared at her and found I couldn't move. It was like she was using her own power against me, and I didn't know how.

The bell rung.

Blinking, I regained control over myself. What was that? Outraged, I turned to Midnight for a distraction. "Be good, I'll see you at lunch."

I ruffled her hair, avoiding Midnights attempts to swat my hand away before stalking off to class. Students parting like the red sea for me.

I ignored Alice as she watched me leave.

I ignored the annoyance I felt with Math being my first lesion of the day, Math…This was some sort of universal punishment for something I'd done, it damn well had to be.

I casually swaggered into my Math room, which I recognized as my old English room from a previous life. I also noticed that I was the last to arrive and everyone, including one Alice Cullen, was already seated.

What, did everyone arrive to class five minutes early? I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, what a waist of life.

The class was silent as I walked to the Teacher. I was now the center of attention.

I handed him the slip of paper the Rat lady had given me, and he with a glazed over look, just pointed to the only available seat in the room.

The empty seat next to one, Alice Cullen.

Just my luck and what was worse, she probably knew this was going to happen. Stupid future seeing know it all Vampire.

I slid into the seat next to her, not even sparing a glance her way. Instead I watched the teacher start up his lesson.

I took a breath, strawberries and roses. Alice smelt like roses and strawberries. I took another breath, she smelt, beautiful…

I twitched at my own thought. No, no she didn't. She smelt like roses and strawberries, that was all, nothing more. Just a statement of fact.

I could feel Alice's eyes on me.

I continued to watch the teacher, he was gesturing wildly, enthusiastically. I quirked an eyebrow, he really liked Math.

"Hey." Alice breathed, "I'm Alice Cullen." With a small frown, I flicked my eyes to look at her smiling face blankly.

She was as beautiful as I remember her being – pixy like.

She continued to watch me, waiting patiently and I suddenly felt the need to answer her overcome me. I looked away, how bothersome.

"Isabella Volturi." I stated. From the corner of my eye I noticed her smile brighten.

It was that smile, the smile she had given me every time I'd let her dress me up, every time I'd caught her eye from across her bickering brothers.

The urge to smile back at her was overwhelming. What was with this girl, why couldn't I just ignore her like the rest?

The urge to smile at her, to talk to her was overwhelming. I didn't understand it at all, there was no reason to want too, but I felt it.

"Pretty name." She commented. I turned sharply to look at her an emotion I hadn't felt in years surfacing, embarrassment.

I shook my head, slightly, I could feel Alice watching, and I didn't care.

This wasn't me. This was the weak, fragile, Bella that would have done anything for the Cullen's she'd so desperately loved.

Me, now, the dreaded Princess of the Volturi felt nothing, killed for a living and hated the Cullen's.

So why, why did this one stupid, lying, abandoning Cullen make me feel like the Bella that had died?

"You've met me before, Alice." I spat lowly at her. Angry for making me feel an emotion I hadn't felt in years. That I shouldn't have felt and in no way wanted too.

Alice just shook her head, black hair swishing around her shoulders and smile still in place. "I've never met you before." She said sincerely.

And I could hear the implication behind her voice, _'I've never met this Bella before.'_

I stopped breathing. She wasn't trying to coax me into giving up what had happened to me, into becoming the old Bella once more, the one she had known.

No.

She wanted to know me, now, in this moment. She was pretending like this was the first time we'd met.

She was trying to rekindle what we'd lost. Reconnect with me, now.

But I didn't want that. No, never, I didn't want to take back what we'd lost, and I wouldn't take it.

Golden eyes regarded me softly. Those intense eyes, that were nothing like the rest of her families.

I glared. "That's because I'd never wanted to see you or your family again." She flinched at my tone, looking hurt.

I turned back to the teacher, uncaring.

"That's okay," Alice breathed, turning her attention to the front, chin in her hand. "I got to see you again, knowing that you're here is enough for me. And I understand, after what we did to you…"

Her voice was regretful as she trailed off, eyes vacant.

Shocked, I tuned to look at her and I saw such a twist of agony in her eyes that I had to look away. It didn't look right, that look.

Alice opened her mouth once more; I waited for her to continue. "It's okay, I wouldn't want to see me either." Her voice held a haunted sadness.

What did she know about what had happened to me?

Disturbed by the swell of emotion her words brought, I turned away from her. "Don't pretend to care."

Because she didn't care, she didn't care because if she did, she would have come back for me. She would have saved me.

But she didn't, she left me to die that day, her and her family.

Alice just looked at me sadly, she didn't say anything more and that was how it stayed for the rest of class.

I chose to ignore her. And when, finally, the bell rung, I walked off without a backwards glance.

Though, it had never been so hard to ignore someone.

* * *

I sat down, with a tray full of Human food that I wouldn't eat.

Instead, I just aimlessly poked it round my tray. Let the Humans think I had anorexia, because that's usually the conclusion they came too.

My classes after Math had been Edward infested.

Although, the only plus to that had been the priceless look of merged outrage and disbelief, when I had stated my name.

However, the classes had been Edward's chances to annoy me to wits end. I thought the last name would have thrown him off a little more.

Evidently not, I should have known better though; Alice hadn't cared.

His persistent delusions of talking to me were all he seemed to think about. He had taken any opportunity to sit next to me, talk to me and look at me.

It was annoying.

In the end I had to shut him up permanently with my power. Very amusing to watch when called on for an answer.

Midnight threw herself down opposite me, humming a tune. I continued to poke my food around, aggressively. "Bad morning?" Midnight asked.

I looked up, eyes narrowed. "I wish to make Edward cut off his limbs and throw them into a fire, before I have the pleasure of chucking the rest of him in." The idea was tempting.

Midnight chuckled, eyes thoughtful. I smirked.

"That annoying?"

I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea." I drawled, noting that Edward from his table was watching me. The family looked a little stiff. "What about you?"

Midnight shrugged. "Apart from all the staring, a better morning then you." She taunted, eyes catching sight of my uneaten tray of food.

She pushed herself up. "Better grab a bite."

Her eyes were slightly vacant, I frowned, worried and in a moment so unlike her she stepped out, into a cute blond.

I blinked.

The blond stumbled back and Midnight reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling Blondie into her arms – saving her from falling.

The girl looked surprised, but she didn't pull away. Strange.

"Thank you." The blond smiled, voice light, she had a slight English accent.

Violet eyes flicked to blue and I heard my Daughters breath hitch, before she caught herself and smiled back. "Don't worry about it. Was my fault anyway," Midnight's arms fell to her side, letting Blondie go.

The blond straightened, "Regardless, thank you." She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and with a disarming smile, swaggered past my Daughter.

Midnight bit her lip, hesitating. She spun around, "Could you tell me your name?" The girl stopped, turning to meet my Daughters eyes.

"Alicia Harrison." She smiled and Midnight gave her lazy grin. I thought I saw the other girl blush slightly. "See you around, Madeline." She waved slightly and walked off.

"Alicia, huh?" Midnight murmured plopping back down next to me. Forgetting the food, I rolled my eyes, smirking. She noticed. "What?"

"What was that about, hm?" I hummed, knowingly. Midnight had a thing for blonds.

Midnight looked away, shrugging. "She's in my music class. She's amazing, I just wanted to know her name." She waved it off.

I just smirked. Though I didn't push it, rather impressed that a Human could make such an impression on my Daughter. Who was more musically gifted then any Vampire I'd ever met.

"She must have been good, for you to notice her."

Midnight nodded. "She was."

I just shook my head, sour mood coming back as the bell rang – sounding the end of lunch – condemning me to another boring Edward filled class.

I was beginning to think he'd changed all his classes to mine. Midnight just laughed, patting me on the back. "Good luck." She strolled off.

I slipped off my seat, not even bothering to throw away my untouched food.

* * *

I strolled out the school gates into the car park, Midnight humming beside me.

School had finally finished and I was free. Free from Edward.

I had been right, Edward had been in my last two classes and he'd seemed even more persistent. Speaking of, I noticed the Cullen's watching us from their car.

Did they get a kick out of following us around?

"I call shot gun." I stated, eyes flicking to Midnight whom stopped in mid mount on my black and violet ninja motorbike, eyes narrowed.

'_Cheater! It's my turn, Mum!' _Midnight whined mentally, I snickered, throwing my own leg over my bike.

I revved the engine. Looking expectantly at Midnight, who with crossed arms and a defiant look, seemed to be refusing to get on.

"You walking home?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Midnight rolled her eyes, before she too swung her leg over the bike. Eternally too young to drive, _'Shut it, Mum…'_ I snickered.

I shoved on the helmet Midnight passed me. We didn't need them, but just to keep up appearances, we had to. "Ready?" I asked.

Midnight shoved her helmet on. "Yeah."

I revved the bike, pulling sharply as we shot forward and sending the front wheel into the air. Midnight whooped, one arm wrapping around my waist.

I turned sharply, the wheel hitting the road and we were out of there.

Though, as I drove, I could still smell roses and strawberries.

'_Something on your mind, Mum?' _Midnight asked.

'_Just enjoying the ride.' _I shrugged. Midnight pulled off my helmet. That was better. _'Thanks.'_

Midnight just chuckled.

I took a turn away from the direction of our house, making the ride longer.

And I was assaulted by a horrible smell – like wet dog. I cringed. Werewolf's.

My eyes darted round, I couldn't see any, and I hadn't gone over the treaty line. I pushed the bike into a sharp one-eighty.

"Mum." Midnight asked. Lucky Daughter wasn't as affected by the smell of Dogs, not as much as any normal Vampire. "Mum?" She tried again.

"What?" I snapped, still on the lockout.

"Would the Dogs know something?"

I blinked. Would they? They had been here all this time, they wouldn't move, this was their land.

Yes, they probably might know something. "They just might, Mid." I admitted.

I'd have to talk to them; they wouldn't accept me with open arms, because of what I now was. But that was okay. I liked a challenge.

They might just hold the clue we need.

I smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Fifteen - School Scenarios. Alice.**_

_**'I want to touch your heart as you did to mine,  
but no matter how hard I try it feels like I won't get close enough to make you realise your alive.'**_

_**-Unknown.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two days.

Two days ago, we had started back at Forks High without you. Two days, since I had seen the bloody horror that was your house. Two days of torment and trying to ignore what I had seen.

Thank God Edward was in the other car.

I had thought – in the little time that I'd had to myself – over and over about what would have happened there. What had happened to my, Bella?

But I just couldn't come up with a scenario that fit; there were too many unknowns.

And her Daughter, Madeline, we'd spoken about her and as a family, couldn't come up with an answer.

She looked too much like Bella to just be an adopted Daughter. But, those eyes, it was possible they had something to do with it all.

I sighed; it was all so confusing.

But one thing was certain, there shouldn't be anything to fit, because I should have stopped it. Should have seen it and saved her.

This was my fault. I should have saved her.

"Something wrong, Alice?" Rose asked me softly, voice concerned. The car came to a stop.

Rose really wasn't as vain everyone thought; and when it came to her family she was madly protective. Though, it didn't mean that she wasn't a bitch, because, well, she was.

I gave her a smile, shrugging. "Didn't really feel like coming." It wasn't a lie.

Emmet laughed, stepping out of the car. "You and the rest of us."

Edward and Jasper joined our group. I grinned. School was something we complained about a lot. We'd been through the system more times then we'd like to admit.

School was a constant in our eternal life.

We started to make our way into school. Nothing in the school had really changed, nothing in the town had either.

The only thing that had changed were the people. But even then, I recognized names, Webber, Newton, Knight, though the kids I remembered were long gone.

Nothing really changed, not really.

Edward lead the way. Walking towards our usual seat in the cafeteria so we could kill the small amount of time before class started.

I took the seat next to Jasper, furthest away from Edward.

"Another day at school." Edward sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"You've said that how many times now, Edward?" Jasper drawled, sarcastically. He hated school. Edward opened his mouth. "Rhetorical question." Edwards mouth snapped shut with a glare.

I chuckled.

Ever since Bella had come back into the picture, we'd all had to stop Edward from talking. Always.

Because in someway, somehow, even if it didn't tie in with the topic, things always came back to Bella, and it was usually some sappy self-grieving session.

"You're attracting a lot of attention." A taunting voice said, cutting through all the others.

I knew that voice. It was etched into my mind forever. Bella.

The eyes of my siblings widened as they too recognized the voice. Edward broke into a stupid, hopeful, grin. I wanted to hit him.

"Not my fault I can't wear contacts." I heard Madeline's voice snap back.

I turned in time to see Midnight and Bella walk into the cafeteria and everyone – like a planned reaction – stopped talking to look.

"Well, that's going to be annoying." Madeline huffed. Bella grinned.

The table shifted. Turning my attention away from the two girls I noticed Edward – glazed look and stupid grin – stroll over towards Bella.

Jasper chuckled, "How far do you think he'll get?"

I snorted, chuckling.

Bella's eyes flashed - glinting red behind brown – dangerously. And Edward turned around sharply, the look on his face priceless, as he fell head first into Emmet.

I giggled, along with most of the other students watching.

Bella looked up – eyes searching – and locking with mine. It was like my mind had suddenly shut down as she looked at me. Unreadable expression on her face.

I'm sure if it were possible, my heart would have skipped a beat.

The bell rung.

And like a spell being broken, Bella looked away and I felt my mind reboot.

"Be good, I'll see you at lunch." Bella murmured, ruffling Madeline's hair before strolling off. I watched her go.

I heard a cough and looking up I saw Madeline grin, eyes twinkling. I looked away, embarrassed.

"See you at lunch, Alice." Jasper smiled before slipping off into the crowd.

I shook my head and got up, class would be starting soon and our teacher was adamant about us being early.

Math was my first class of the day. Not a great start.

Walking into the room, I took my usual seat by the window, in the back row.

Taking out my books, I was suddenly hit by the familiar sensation of my mind clouding over, vision swimming.

_Bella, darkly beautiful Bella, swaggered into class. Glancing around before casually flicking out the appropriate papers to the Teacher. _

_Mr. King was watching with wide eyes and not even glancing at the papers, pointed to the seat next to mine. _

_Bella seemed to frown, regardless; she strolled towards my desk and slid into the seat next to mine. _

_She was more graceful then any Vampire I'd seen. _

Blinking, my vision of the classroom came back into focus. And Bella, darkly beautiful Bella, swaggered into class.

She smelt of blood and rain.

Bella had always been beautiful, even as a Human. Though she never did see it.

But now, now Bella was dark, serious, she was brokenly beautiful and she knew it. She was stunning, captivating.

And I knew that she would have taken countless Human lives, I couldn't help but forget when I looked at her.

She was still Bella, after all.

I followed her as she slid into the seat next to me, without a word or glance my way. I had expected as much.

It still hurt though, a stinging rejection.

The Bella I had once been allowed to call Sister, friend, had changed so much.

Humanly, she looked older, around nineteen or twenty or more, I couldn't tell.

She was more mature in looks, body curvy in places it hadn't been when I had known her and long hair layered and styled.

She seemed to care about her appearance now.

And her demeanor…Bella now held herself with confidence and poise. It bordered on the edge of cockiness.

Her eyes, once a deep chocolate brown, were now dark ruby red. Even through she was wearing contacts, I could still see flecks of red.

She was nothing like the Bella I remembered.

Yet I didn't care. Bella was still Bella and she would always be.

I needed to say something to her; I wanted her to open up to me. I wanted to know her, this new her that she'd become.

"Hey." I breathed, smiling. "I'm Alice Cullen."

Bella frowned, eyes flicking to mine with a blank look on her pretty face.

I waited patiently, watching as something flickered behind her eyes; something I couldn't place.

I continued to smile, trying to ignore the thrill I got when she looked at me.

She looked away. "Isabella Volturi." My smile widened at her answer.

She was talking to me. Happiness made me slightly giddy and I ignored – too easily – her last name. And all that came with it.

"Pretty name." I commented offhandedly.

Her head turned sharply, I noticed some people watching and that something flashed behind her eyes once more.

"You've met me before, Alice." Bella spat. Still that unreadable expression in her eyes, my hand twitched under the table.

Emotions flickered behind those eyes, but before I could read them, they drowned in red speckled depths.

The sharp rejection at her words shot through me once more. I shook my head, because she was wrong.

"I've never met you before."

It was a simple answer, because it was true. Bella stopped breathing. I suppressed a beaming smile and the unyielding urge to screw it all and kiss her there.

I regarded her softly. I'd drown in those eyes if she didn't speak soon.

She glared. "That's because I'd never wanted to see you or your family again." Her voice was as dark as her eyes and I flinched at her tone.

She turned back to the front.

She'd never wanted to see me again. Never. My smile faltered and I guessed that it was fair.

I'd never come back for her; I'd just left her, just like Edward. I wouldn't want to see me either.

"That's okay," I breathed; looking away from her, chin in hand. "I got to see you again, knowing that you're here is enough for me. And I understand, after what we did to you…"

I trailed off, guilt and remorse coursing through me. The pain and remorse I felt for that I had done to her was overwhelming, crippling.

I felt Bella's eyes on me, watching me. I didn't look at her, I couldn't.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to see me either." I finished sadly, a twitch of a pathetic smile.

And it was okay. Because even if she never spoke to me again she'd know that I cared. That I still cared about her. It was all that I could do.

Bella turned away. "Don't pretend to care."

I gave a small, sad smile and looked away. She knew; that was all I needed. I remained silent for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang, Bella stalked off without looking back.

And I wished that I could pull her back to me, whisper how sorry I was for everything. Whisper how much she meant to me, how much I loved her.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, to lunch, when Edward – appearing suddenly – from a door beside me, grabbed my arm and forcibly threw me into the room.

I blinked, the hell? I caught myself, the door closed behind me and I noticed my siblings were assembled.

Watching me with accusing eyes. I frowned.

"Bella's last name is Volturi!" Edward exploded.

I sighed; I had known this would come eventually.

"She's a Volturi member!" He ranted, I just watched him pace, my own anger spiking.

"Does that mean you'll now have nothing to do with her, Edward?" I asked. "Have you fallen out of love with her because of what she is now, because of her last name?"

I snapped, looking at him pointedly, looking at my siblings.

Edward froze. I could tell that he hadn't thought of it like that, hadn't thought logically.

Did he even think at all?

He shook his head. "No!" He growled, defiantly. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "You knew, didn't you?" He pointed. "Why didn't you warn any of us?"

His hesitation resolved back into anger. I glared.

"Warned?" I scoffed. "Would it have made a difference had I done so? You said just then that her last name didn't change anything, so what was I to warn you about?"

I shrugged, my voice venomous and biting.

"And even if I had, you wouldn't have believed me. Why would you? So blinded by your love for her, you wouldn't have believed your Bella to be a killer."

My head jerked to the side, suddenly, with a defining crack. Edwards hand poised in the air – shaking – as if to strike again.

"Edward!" Jasper growled, grabbing his arm, hard, and pulling him away from me. Rose was by my side, a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, you idiot." Rose growled, I placed my hand over hers, shaking my head to stop her.

"Don't you dare, Alice!" He yelled. "Don't you dare talk about her that way!"

I laughed.

"I more then any of you have the right to speak like that. I know her better then you, Edward." I tilted my head to glare darkly at him. Words spiteful.

"If you had seen what we did to her, what we've done to her, you too would have that right. You would understand. I've seen it and I know, you have no right to talk about her."

I pointed. "Leaving her was the worst mistake you've ever made and she hates you for it. She hates us for it. And so she should."

I turned round to leave, Roses hand falling limply from my shoulder.

Never had my siblings seen me so dark, so angered.

"So go, Eddie. Go and see what we did to her. Go to her old house and go see the remains of her Human time." I spat, letting the memory of my time there jump into my head.

Edward gasped in utter horror. I could hear him trembling. Good. I walked out.

I slid into my family's usual table at the cafeteria. I sighed, letting my anger fizzle out. My family joined me, not long after.

We didn't speak. Edward's eyes lingered on me, waiting for me to slip. _'You'll get nothing from me.'_ I snapped.

Edward blinked in shock. I looked away.

I just watched, not knowing how to feel, about any of this.

Though, I did smile when a pretty blond fell into Madeline's arms. That smile was all I could manage.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Sixteen - Faded memory**_

_**'Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief,  
behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy.'**_

_** -Lucifers Angel.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was my second day at school and already I was ditching.

When I was Human I wouldn't have even considered skipping a period, let alone a whole day. Now, I hated school.

So it wasn't like I cared if I missed it. It was my Daughter that did.

To her utter disbelief and horror, I had left her to attend school, without me and babysit the Cullen's.

Midnight hadn't been happy. Still wasn't happy about it. And her expression had promised revenge.

But, someone had to be there. And that someone just happened to be Midnight.

I stopped at the edge of the treaty line. I remember Jacob taking me here once.

'_Here it is Bells.' Jacob smiled, stopping suddenly, almost randomly. _

_I blinked, looking around and expecting to see some kind of line carved into the ground, or something. _

"_Where?" I asked him, obliviously. He just laughed. _

But now, I could see it. It was the smells.

The two very distinct smells of our kind. They danced upon either side of the line, not touching, never mixing.

It marked territory. This line was the very definition of 'your side, my side'.

Without hesitation, I stepped over the line and into the sickening smell of dogs.

I blanched, disgusting.

I wondered idly if they could tell the difference right away, like an alarm or something. Maybe they got a tingle. I snickered.

Glancing around I saw nothing out of the ordinary. No Dogs racing at me, intent to kill, nothing. I shrugged my shoulders.

No point in waiting then. They would come to me soon enough.

I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets and strolled towards where I remembered their established base had been. Jake had taken me there many-a-time when I was Human.

Useful information now.

I was closer then I thought before I heard the distant sound of paws and the smell of Dogs. They really did smell bad.

I didn't stop walking. A Dog to my right growled, a warning I suppose.

How considerate of them.

This time I did stop. Tapping into my power I stretched out my mind. My power didn't work on Dogs I could still feel their minds; they were hard to differentiate, though.

I could feel ten in all. I snorted.

"I'm not leaving." I shrugged, "So, why don't you save me the hassle of walking and come out?" I smirked, spinning round to beckon them tauntingly.

A deep menacing growl ripped through the silence. I hummed, flicking my eyes to the right, I saw a large silver wolf launch at me.

I scoffed, eyes glinting with dark amusement. I sidestepped his attack.

Digging his claws into the ground he spun round for another blow, I dodged quickly, laughing. "I haven't had this much fun in awhile."

The wolf snarled at my words and practically threw his claws at me. Shifting my weight, I caught it with both hands, feet sinking into the ground with the impact.

His eyes were a deep hazel up close and I remembered who this was.

"Come now, Paul." I taunted. Hazel eyes flashed. "You wouldn't hurt an old friend would you?" I grinned.

Paul kicked out his hind leg, with a hiss I jumped out of the way as he caught my leg.

Careless Bella, careless.

Blood trickled down my leg. I smirked, impressed. "I see you've improved. The last time I saw you fight was with, Jake."

I watched dark eyes flash in surprise and his body jerked to a stop. I recognized the similar ability – the Alpha was commanding him to stop.

I straightened up, flicking stray hair over my shoulder.

A shaggy russet wolf – bigger then I remember – padded out in front of me, teeth barred in warning.

I snorted, smirking. "Nice to see you too, Jake."

Familiarity passed through his dark eyes as he stopped before me, a large amount of distance between us.

Hard, intelligent eyes regarded me. He'd grown up.

"So, how do I look?" I asked, giving a small twirl. He growled, I quirked an eyebrow. "Mind speaking English?"

Hesitation passed behind his eyes. I rolled my own, placing my hands in the air, surrendering.

What I do for the Volturi. I sighed.

Jake didn't relax, though his body began to ripple and quiver. And with Vampire sight, now, it was the most horrific sight I had ever seen.

Second only to Midnight's attempts at cooking, which was just something my Daughter could not do.

I took this time to blink, slowly. It didn't work though; the image was still there behind closed eyes. Great.

When I opened my eyes once more there was Jacob, just as I remembered him.

Tall, board with shaggy hair, looking just like he had when I'd died.

He'd also taken my blinking time as an opportunity to put some pants on, for which I was grateful.

He was watching me closely, scrutinizing me. "Bella?" He asked softly, disbelievingly. I smirked; he did recognize me. "Bella Swan?"

I nodded.

"Hello, Jake. It's been awhile."

Hard, serious eyes searched mine.

"You died."

I twitched at the dead tone his husky voice took on. I shook my head.

"I am dead." I shrugged. "My heart stopped beating the night I was bitten."

Jacob flinched.

"Look, I'm not here to harm any of you nor am I here to rekindle old friendships. I have a question and a request to ask of you." I stated.

Jacob looked taken aback.

"Don't tell her anything, Daddy!" Yelled a female voice. I blinked turning my attention to a girl, whom looked remarkably like Jacob, step into my line of sight.

She looked around my Daughters age.

"And who might you be?" I asked curiously. The girl took up an aggressive defensive stance next to Jacob, glaring at me.

I laughed, so that was it. I could see the resemblance.

"Same stubborn attitude your Father had at this age." I commented.

The girl growled as if I'd insulted her, she stepped forward and Jakes hand shot out stopping her. Eyes locked on mine.

"Don't, Bella."

He wasn't talking to me. My eyes shot wide and moved to the girl, his Daughter. I flicked my gaze back to Jake and he understood, nodding.

"Isabella? Her name is Isabella?" I asked, slowly.

Jake nodded. "I named her, after you."

I could still tell he was hesitant in believing it was I, his voice was slow, deliberate.

I sighed, how annoying. "I thought you hated the idea of imprinting?" I smirked.

Jake took a sharp intake of breath. He'd only ever told me that.

"Bella…" He breathed, realization flashing behind his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now, about that question?" I prompted.

Bella, his Daughter opened her mouth to intervene, I glared. "Shut it, Bell." I commanded, she growled.

Jake narrowed his eyes in warning, I shrugged, I really didn't want to be here anymore then I had too. "Look, a new coven has set up in this area, would you happen to know anything about it?"

It shouldn't be taking me this long to get an answer. It was after all, a simple request.

I heard a chorus of warning growls sound out around me. Jake's eye twitched, but his gaze never left mine.

"We," He started slowly. "We had a run in, about a week ago, with a hooded Vampire we'd never seen before. We lost him in our own territory, a little South of here."

I hissed. Damn them.

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped to him and he flinched.

"They're using your territory to evade us." I snapped. "I need to scout the area." I demanded.

His eyes hardened at my words.

"I cannot allow that." His voice was final, no room for argument. He was Alpha.

I snorted. He was going to stop me? Hardly.

"And why not, Jake?" I smirked, eyes flashing.

"We can't trust you, Bella, you're already breaking the treaty by just being here. You're a Vampire now." He shook his head, face hurt. "A killer."

I sighed.

"Just a moment." I told them, zoning out and connecting my thoughts to my Daughter.

'_Hello, you're connected!' _Midnight's songlike voice echoed in my mind happier then usual.

I rolled my eyes.

'_Mid, is there anyway you could scout the Dogs area?' _I asked.

There was a moment's silence.

'_Yeah, yeah, consider it done. Today, after school, I'll check it out.' _

I hummed in approval.

'_Thank you. South of their base, is where they lost the hooded Vampire suspect.' _

'_Yeah, yeah, got it. Ciao!' _She said dismissively before the connection was cut.

I turned my attention back to the bewildered looking Jake.

"Alright then, is there anyway you would consider letting anyone else scout?" I asked.

Everyone but Jake growled in disapproval.

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Oh shut it, I'm not asking you guys."

Jake looked at me curiously. "If we wouldn't allow you. What makes you think anyone else would be different?"

I bit my lip, hesitating. "My Daughter," Jakes eyes shot wide. "She is a special case, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I was unsure of how to explain my Daughters abilities.

Jake just blinked, incomprehensively. Like everything I'd said was in Spanish.

"Daughter?" He stated slowly, though it wasn't a question. I grinned.

"Yes, Daughter. They're your offspring. Like that girl standing next to you." I snorted, amused.

Jake huffed, and Bella growled.

"I know what they are." Jake snapped. Looking remarkably like the boy I remembered leaving behind. "I just never would have thought…"

I smirked. "Mhm, that's great, I'm just full of surprises." I waved it off.

The overwhelming smell of Dog was finally getting to me. It was disgusting.

"My Daughter will come by this afternoon, and if you deem her untrustworthy, you can send her back." I shrugged. I wasn't worried.

Everyone adored Midnight.

'_Send me back? What am I some defective return item?' _Midnight yelled inside my head. I gave an amused snort.

"I wouldn't bother, personally, Bella." Jake said. I quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "You can send her, regardless." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't have to waist her time, if you'd let me scout now." I sighed. "You can even accompany me." This was just ridiculous.

It was then, a brown wolf, one I didn't recognize leapt out of his hiding place. Jaws inches from my face.

I didn't flinch.

"I cannot allow that, it violates the treaty."

I laughed. Pushing the brown mug out of the way and stopped in front of Jake.

My eyes glowing, dark eyes flashed in disgust.

"This," I snapped. "Is violating the treaty, a treaty what is by pact only with the Cullen's. What's a little more violation?"

Jake shook his head.

"My orders are to find and destroy the new coven, the sooner you cooperate the faster I'll be able to leave." I crossed my arms.

Jake growled. Hands shaking. "Orders?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's the only part he registered.

"Isabella Volturi, Princess of the Volturi name, at your service." I gave a mock bow.

The forest erupted into a chorus of angry roars.

Jake roared. "You're with the Volturi!" His voice was disgusted.

I smirked.

"I'm Aro's Daughter." I shrugged.

Jake's fists were shaking with rage.

"But enough of me, I'll strike you a deal. My Daughter and I will not take a single life while we are here." I promised.

Jake was still silently shaking. I shook my head. "I really would like to avoid killing you." Jake's breath hitched. "Because if you think about it, we're on the same side, you and I. I kill Vampires whom are not only a threat to us but to you and the Humans as well."

Jake blinked, deliberation flashing behind dark eyes. I smirked; I had him.

"If you let my Daughter scout, we will not take a single life. You have my word." I gave him a small smile, a real smile. We needed this.

I heard his sharp intake of breath at the resemblance I must have held to the old Bella he remembered. To the old me.

Finally we sighed. "One kill and we will take action." He warned. His face was hard and businesslike, but his eyes had softened somewhat.

I nodded. "Understood. Thank you, Jake." I smiled a little. "I'll send my Daughter around after school. You might change your mind about sending her back."

I gave a small knowing smirk. Everyone loved my Daughter; it was impossible not too.

I gave a wave. "See you round then." I spun on my heel, intending to leave, but I sighed stopping short. "You have a beautiful Daughter."

I stepped away from them, but it was Jakes voice that stopped me.

"You're not the Bella I remember…" His voice was soft.

"You're right. I'm not. The Bella you remember died along time ago."

I walked away.

Jakes voice carried on the wind.

"Bells…"

I ignored it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Seventeen - Midnight Moonlight.**_

_**'I wish I was strong enough to breath without you, In my life.  
I wish I was anyone but me..'**_

_**-Madina Lake.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Midnights P.O.V._

I was angry.

Irritably stomping my way threw the halls of Forks High; I grumbled curses at my Mother. Children parted for me.

And why was I angry?

Why?

Because my Dear Mother had decided in a spontaneous epiphany this morning that she was going to see the Dogs alone, giving me the excuse of someone needing to mind the school.

Babysitting the Cullen's.

Who wants to take a stab at who got the better job?

Yeah, that's right, her.

It wasn't fair that she got to have all the fun, and I was stuck here, in this boring six-hour hell.

This was nothing like the school I had gone too, schools today were boring and dull. People today must also be boring and dull.

I sighed, throwing myself into a cafeteria seat, intending to kill time before class started.

Alice, from a table near by, caught my eye and waved, unknown to her siblings that were rudely staring at me. Probably wondering where Mother was.

I smiled and gave Alice a small wave. Her siblings looked bewildered at the gesture.

Placing my chin in hand, I closed my eyes. This was going to be one boring day and it wasn't fair. Darn it Mother.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a light accented voice. I knew that voice; I'd never forget it after hearing it yesterday.

My eyes opened and I was met by an angelically beautiful face and disarming smile, Alicia.

My breath caught and I blinked. My bad mood melted away at the sight of her.

"No." I shook my head, smiling. She nodded, slipping into the seat opposite me. "Good morning, Alicia." Rather stupid, but my manners kicked in whenever I was embarrassed.

Hunter school had taught us to be polite and graceful killers.

Alicia chuckled, golden locks spilling over her shoulder as she placed her cheek in hand and smiled.

I couldn't think straight. She was stunning, beautiful…

"Good morning, Madeline." She flicked a lock of gold behind her ear. I watched.

God, Mother would kill me.

"Maddy." Alicia raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. I smiled. "It's just, Maddy."

Alicia hummed. "Maddy it is then."

I smiled.

I knew I shouldn't be talking to a Human like this. It was dangerous; it was wrong, stupid on so many levels.

But, when I saw her, none of that mattered anymore.

And if Mother knew, she would kill me for being so careless.

I sighed discreetly. She smelt like rain.

"So, Maddy, can I ask why you chose to move here?" She asked, curiously.

And I felt bad, but I had a story to abide too, I lied.

"My sister, Isabella, wanted to get away from the city life. She hated it and so, bought a house down here." I explained with a smile.

Her smile fell. A frown didn't suit her. I kicked myself mentally for making her frown.

"Just your sister?" Blue eyes averted, and a blush rose.

I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"Yes. My Parents died when I was young. My sister's cared for me since then." Lies, all lies.

Blue eyes locked with mine, sadly, and a warm hand covered my own. Her touch sent warmth shooting through me like a fire, it was electric, magnetic, wonderful.

And if she felt it too it didn't show.

But she didn't pull away.

"It's just my Father and I." She said softly, voice almost a whisper.

I gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand lightly. She just intertwined our fingers and squeezed back.

I blushed.

Was she flirting with me? Her heart was beating a little faster then normal…

But no, there was no way. Someone like her? And we'd just met…

The bell rung.

Alicia, with a smile, slid her hand off mine, and gracefully stood. I felt the loss of heat and couldn't help the frown.

A very small, rational part of my mind told me that I shouldn't get to close, that I should just ignore her and leave.

But I ignored it. It was too late anyway; I already liked her.

"Would you walk with me to Music class?"

I looked up; Alicia was worrying her lip, nervously. I could feel her stammering heart beat.

It was like a song I never wanted to stop listening too.

I smiled that lazy half smile and nodded. "I'd be delighted too, Alicia." I stood up.

Alicia hummed, linking her arm with mine. I almost jolted at the contact.

It wasn't rational…

I looked at our joined arms.

…But I couldn't care less.

* * *

_Alice P.O.V_

Sometimes I wished time would move faster.

I was sitting with my Family in the school cafeteria, waiting for class to start.

Edward was sitting there, eyes darting around quickly, looking for Bella. I sighed; it was pathetic.

"Can school get anymore boring?" Rose groaned, inspecting her already flawless nails, for flaws I guessed. She wouldn't find any, I was sure.

Next to me, Jasper sighed.

"No, it couldn't. It really couldn't." I smirked.

It was moments like these that made Jasper and Rose sound like the twins they pretended to be.

"How many times is this now?" Emmet chuckled, stopping short when he saw Edwards mouth open. "Rhetorical question, dude."

His mouth snapped shut and he continued to look for Bella.

We tried not to let Edward talk now. Because no matter what, everything came back to Bella and we were all sick of listening to his pity party.

It always came back to him.

I sighed, turning away and unconsciously watching the front gates for unmistakable brown hair.

Instead though, I saw an irritated looking Madeline, swagger through the gates, alone.

"Where's Bella?" Edward practically demanded.

My siblings followed Edwards squinty gaze to Madeline.

The girl slumped into a nearby table, chin in hand, she looked adorable.

Violet eyes flicked to mine and I gave her a small wave. With a smile of her own she waved back.

"Did she just wave at us?" Rose blinked, astounded.

I bit my lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"Bella isn't with her!" Edward stated, glaring at Madeline like she was the reason for all his pain.

I rolled my eyes. No wonder she didn't want to come to school with this one around…

Edward shot me a glare at that. I snorted, looking away.

Ever since we'd found out Bella was still here, I haven't had to be so careful with my thoughts. Edward was too self-centered to notice us.

His thoughts were only for Bella.

"Maybe she had something to do?" Jasper tried.

Edward just switched his glare from me to Jasper, whom just shrugged.

Clearly Edward found that answer dissatisfying.

I sighed. I'd had enough.

"Look, maybe she had something to do," I stood up. "Maybe she didn't, and we'll probably never know. It's her life now, and we're no longer apart of it."

My words were bitter and my Siblings just looked at me blankly. Rose recovered first though.

"Since when have you ever talked about Bella like that?"

"Since she told me."

Edward's eyes hardened into that squinting glare of his.

"You've spoken to her?" He demanded, voice angry.

"I sit next to her in Math." I shrugged, before walking away. The bell rung.

Edward was glaring daggers at my back, I could feel it, but I didn't care.

All I could think about was how boring Math would be without Bella next to me.

Because, no matter how much she ignored me, having her beside me was better then nothing.

* * *

_Midnight P.O.V_

"Alright Class, listen up!"

Our music teacher clapped his hands, trying to grab the classes' attention. The chatter seemed to die down as he continued.

"As you all know, with the exception of Madeline." He gave me a small smile. "Your individual pieces are due today!"

Half the class groaned.

"Settle down now. We'll go in backwards alphabetical order!"

A boy, sighing in defeat, let his head flop to the desk. I chuckled. It was obvious he was first up.

"Oh and Madeline?" I looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "Don't think you're getting out of this, is there anything you can perform?"

I gave him a smile. "Of course, Sir."

He beamed. "That's what I like to hear!"

I could feel Alicia's eyes on me, I turned to look at her and she smiled. I could hear her heart flutter; I almost shivered at the sound.

"Alright then, first up is…"

I soon zoned out, smiling contently at the sound of Alicia's heartbeat, memorizing it.

* * *

_Alice P.O.V_

_Tick-Tick-Tick. _

I watched the clock tick forward, slowly. I was bored and time was moving too slow.

"_The formulae for…" _

It was all so dull without her. I'd only had one class with her here, but already, I was used to seeing her next to me.

Even if she did ignore me, shun me, the class moved by in a blur – a whirlwind of time – that I couldn't get enough of.

It was boring without her next to me.

"_The number divided by…" _

Without her, it was just Math. Repetitive and unchanging, I'd learnt it more times then I could count.

Because when Bella was here, it wasn't just Math, it was a time I used to get to know her.

I sighed, turning my head to look out of the window. I wondered what she could be doing. I wondered what the Volturi was doing here.

I hoped she was safe.

'_Miss. Cullen, please, the answer?"_

"Miss. Cullen…"

"145x" I snapped, quickly, never taking my gaze from the window.

It looked like it was going to rain.

The teacher spluttered and I sighed. Repetitive. Such was my existence without her.

* * *

_Midnight P.O.V_

"Alicia!"

Our teacher called and Alicia, with a small smile stood, gracefully swaggering to the front of the class.

I watched as she picked up a Violin and shifted into a poised stance her instrument at the ready.

She looked beautiful. I couldn't look away and she hadn't even started playing.

Her eyes slipped closed and she started to play.

The tune was sad and nostalgic, bittersweet and beautiful, much like the girl playing it.

She had a relaxed smile on her face and she looked peaceful as she played, body swaying slightly.

And I was memorized – her music was captivating, she was captivating. She was divine.

But, all too soon for my liking, it ended.

She opened her eyes and those icy blue orbs locked directly with mine and my breath hitched as the class broke out into applause.

At the sound she seemed to jump into animation, breaking our contact and taking a bow.

She slid back down into her seat next to me, I lent over. "That was beautiful, you're very talented, Alicia." I whispered.

I saw her blush, heard her heart beat flutter and I smiled.

Mother would kill me, but it was too late, way too late. I'd fallen for Alicia.

And I'd only known her for a day and a half.

"Madeline?"

I heard a slightly amused tone and I blinked looking up to my Teacher.

"Yes?" I asked. I heard some of the class snicker, Alicia giggled.

It was Alicia though that answered. "It's your turn, silly."

I felt my cheeks burn. Crap, I'd been staring. "Of course." I got up and walked over to the baby grand piano.

I hadn't thought of a song either. I sighed, sitting down on the piano stool.

Placing my fingers on the ivory keys, I smiled. I knew what song to play.

I pressed down; this was one of the first songs I had learnt on piano, back when I was living as a Hunter. I smiled, eyes slipping closed.

_Every time you kissed me,  
I trembled like a child,  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope,  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter then my dream.  
We were there, in everlasting bloom. _

The class went silent. I remembered playing this over and over in my Village; it was a beautiful song, like a lullaby.

_Roses die,  
The secret is inside the pain  
Winds are high, up on the hill,  
I cannot hear you.  
Come and hole me close,  
I'm shivering cold, in the heart of rain,  
Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn. _

It had taken me awhile to learn, I remember. Had taken me awhile to convert the Violin notes into piano so I could play it flowingly.

I swayed slightly in time to the tune. This was why I played.

_Silver dishes for the memories,  
For the days gone by  
Singing for the promises  
Tomorrow may bring  
I harbor all the old affection  
Roses are the past  
Darkness falls, and summer will be gone._

My fingers flew across the keys; I'd played this so many times that now, that I didn't have to think about it.

I knew it all by heart; I didn't need sheet music, not anymore.

_Joys of the daylight,  
Shadows of the starlight,  
Everything was sweet by your side, my love  
Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words  
I'm here just singing my song of woe  
Waiting for you, my love. _

_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream…_

Mother had always loved hearing me play thing song. I remember this song used to be hard, I used to make mistake after mistake.

But now, it was flawless.

_Every time you kissed me  
My heart was in such pain  
Gathering the roses  
We sang of the grief  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter then despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom. _

I took a breath, fingers pressing the keys softly, smiling softly. I was lost in the music.

_Underneath the stars  
Shaded by the flowers  
Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song  
I will be here dreaming in the past  
Until you come  
Until we close our eyes._

I drew out the final note of my song and opened my eyes, blinking slightly at having them closed for so long.

There was only silence. I turned to look at the class and as if on cue they broke out into applause.

But I was only looking at Alicia; she smiled at me, eyes shining.

"You're very talented, Madeline, thank you for sharing."

I nodded at the teacher, and walked back to my seat – Alicia watching me all the way, till I sat down next to her.

She lent over, eyes soft. "Beautiful." She whispered into my ear.

I almost fainted.

* * *

I strolled through the lush green of Forks. I was bored.

Seeing the dogs wasn't exactly one of my top things to do after school. I sighed in annoyance, it wasn't like I could turn back; they were expecting me.

I had crossed the border, into their territory; yards back and still nothing.

I had expected an ambush or something. I was a Vampire after all, sort of.

So, either they were exceptionally stupid or they hadn't believed my Mother. I was going for option one.

Voices travelled on the wind, faint and happy voices. I snorted; they hadn't believed I was coming.

It didn't help that I didn't smell at all like a normal Vampire would.

I stepped forward, wind rushing by as the world travelled in a blur and landed on an overhanging tree branch, which gave me a view of the clearing.

The pack was lounging around, enjoying the last of the setting sun with their young pups.

I watched with a small smile, they were like a real family. Too bad I had to kill the moment.

"Such hospitality." I mocked.

Everything stopped and heads whipped around to locate me. I smirked, jumping down from my position silently.

I saw their eyes widen with shock. It was always the same reaction with me.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder. "My Mother did tell you I was coming, did she not?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Silence.

"Mummy, look at her eyes!" A little girl cooed, pointing. Her Mother looked horrified.

"My eyes are rather pretty aren't they?" I laughed, winking.

The girl giggled in response.

"Who are you?" A ruff voice asked and I looked up. Jake, looking just as Mother remembered he did.

"Are you asking, who I am, or is that a polite way of asking what I am?" I smirked.

Jake looked taken aback for a moment before he caught himself. "What are you then?"

I shrugged. "A good question, I'm not too sure myself." I tapped my chin in thought. "I suppose I'm a hybreed of sorts."

I was met with blank looks. I rolled my eyes.

"Mother did tell you I was different."

"She did." Jake agreed, nodding.

His dark eyes looked me up and down, obviously noting the similarities my Mother and I shared, before his eyes locked with mine.

I knew what he was going to ask. "Your eyes…" He trailed. He didn't need to say anymore, I knew what he was asking.

"I was born with them." I shrugged. "Nothing more too it."

I saw some disappointed looks from my accumulated audience. I held back my laugh.

"Father asked what you are."

A sharp voice interjected. I hummed, flicking my eyes to a girl whom held a striking resemblance to Jake.

Jake turned his head sharply, opening his mouth to speak. I beat him too it.

"I'm a Vampire Hunter." I smirked, eyes locking with hers. Everyone froze. "I always have and I always will be, I was born a Hunter and being a Vampire now does nothing to change that fact."

Jakes daughter looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open in shock. I snickered. "You'll catch fly's." Her mouth snapped shut with a blush.

"You're really a Vampire Hunter?" Paul asked, glaring. "Prove it."

I sighed; I suppose I'd have to wouldn't I?

I flicked out my hand, my power spilling out and in an instant I felt the familiar weight of Ebony, one of my twin pistols fall into my hand.

I heard collective gasps.

I held it out in front of me, eyes gleaming. They were beautiful guns – Silver and black, they held my serial Hunter number on the side, etched into the gun, the Roman numeral Thirteen.

Unlucky Thirteen.

The members of the pack gawked openly at the weapon. "Proof enough?" I asked, pointing it at Jake.

The clearing jumped into action, hissing and defensive stances were taken.

Amazing how moods could change.

"Can I search the area?" I asked, smiling.

He growled, eyes narrowed. "Do I have a choice?"

I laughed. "Of course!"

I flicked my wrist, pulling the trigger.

The pack roared.

But the bullet curved round Jake and into the trees behind him. I heard the screech before the body hit the ground.

Jake spun around to see blood spatter to the ground, a dead Vampire.

"It was him, that didn't get the choice." I smiled, walking over to the body.

I looked the dead Vampire over.

Nothing.

Head shaved, plain cloths and nothing on him, it was a perfect pawn.

I sighed. This was a game of chess and they were one step ahead. They were willing to sacrifice pawns to keep it that way.

"I need to search the area." I said seriously.

Jake nodded, eyes on the body.

I had to admit; it was a good shot, right through the head.

"We'll help." He said.

I nodded, "All right then."

These Vampires had to be found.

* * *

_Alice P.O.V_

I'd been right.

I watched as the rain fell from the dark night sky.

Rain, through Vampire eyes, was a magnificent thing to watch. It was like diamonds falling from the sky.

I was sitting on my windowsill, my new favorite place to sit when I wanted to be alone.

I didn't understand how the other members of my Family could not find this beautiful. Could not find it breath taking.

No matter how many times I watched, I'd never tire of it.

It was one of the few things that calmed me, soothed me. I smiled.

"I believe rain, is the one of the few things that we can actually feel with our skin."

A husky voice called through the silence. Startled I looked down and saw something that was more beautiful then the rain I had been watching.

"Madeline…"

I breathed. She smiled, that charming lazy smile of hers.

The girl was drenched, water making her skin shimmer in the pail silver moonlight. Her hair stuck to her face in a way that almost looked styled.

And her eyes, her eyes looked like amethysts, glinting with silver reflection.

She was beautiful.

She held out her hand. "Care to take a walk with me?" She asked.

I nodded and slipped off the windowsill, into the rain. Madeline reached out to lock her fingers with mine as I fell.

Landing, I couldn't help but note she was right, now that I thought about it. The rain did feel good, very good.

I'd never really taken notice before. I could actually feel the cool water on my skin.

"You suit the rain." She commented, lightly, tugging my hand and leading me forward. I followed, her hand still entwined with mine.

The silence was nice, and I smiled, closing my eyes to enjoy the rain.

"Can I ask why?" I suddenly asked, opening my eyes.

Madeline smiled, turning her head to look at me. "Why what?"

"Why me, why this?" I gestured, wondering about the whole midnight stroll in the rain.

She laughed, a tinkering chime like sound, it was like she was singing.

"Because, it's too nice a night to walk alone." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes, though my lips were twitching. "Not the answer you were looking for?"

I shook my head. Madeline just smiled.

"You're such an enigma." I said. I just couldn't read her.

"With the life I lead, it's better to be that way."

I couldn't help but notice her smile, looked broken, almost haunted.

What had happened to her? "What's your story?" I asked, suddenly.

She turned her attention forward, with that haunted smile still in place. "Not a happy one, I can assure you."

I sighed quietly at her answer. Madeline, she was so unpredictable, such a mystery. I wanted to know more about her. I even had trouble seeing into her future.

We walked on in silence, Madeline swinging our hands back and forth. I wonder if my Family has even noticed we're gone.

"I was orphaned at birth." Madeline's calm and detached voice cut through the silence.

I turned to look at her but Madeline was watching the rainfall in front of her. I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

So she wasn't Bella's real daughter after all.

"I was left on the streets of my Village to die an early death. Thankfully though, a kind elderly couple found me and took me in, treating me as if I was their very own Daughter."

She touched her chest, a small smile on her face.

"Éclair and Simon were their names. They had both once been Hunters themselves."

Her eyes were glinting with emotions, flashing in the moonlight. I couldn't read them though.

"They took me in despite knowing I was different. I loved them."

Madeline sighed and it was then, in that moment, that I could see the pain behind her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"It was them that enrolled me into school and it was around about the same time that they died in an accident. With them, the only family that I had known, I was left alone."

Madeline's arm stopped swinging.

"No one would take me in because of my eyes. They believed I was cursed and it only helped the idea when my foster parents died. People shunned me and I was ridiculed, hated, just because of my eyes. They called me a child of hell and I didn't understand it."

Madeline's voice was calm and collected, but that broken smile told me all I needed to know.

She at this moment, looked like the child she was forever frozen as, venerable and scared.

"So I took to the streets. I decided to continue with my enrollment in school, like my parents wanted. And I threw myself into the only life I had. My education. My Vampire Hunter education."

She looked at me then, eyes knowing. I blinked; she'd known all along I'd known what she was.

"And I was good at what I did. I was very good. I topped all my classes and I was the best they'd ever seen. I was a natural born killer. They gave me the nickname Lucifer's angel."

She laughed, but this time the sound was bitter and hollow. It didn't suit her. I frowned.

"The streets became my home, you know? I stole to get by in life; I read a lot to pass the time. I remember breaking into peoples homes to play the new song I'd taught myself on piano."

She grinned at that and I couldn't help the chuckle.

"I trained often, long into the night and into the morning, to the point were I would pass out from fatigue and blood loss. Then I'd get up and do it again. It was my sixth birthday when she first came though. Bella swan."

She smiled, eyes vacant. Her expression was soft, loving; she looked every bit Bella's Daughter.

"I knew what she was, the moment I'd seen her, she was a Vampire. But, to see her standing there, so still, she looked more like an angel then a killer. I wasn't scared."

Madeline started to play with my fingers in-between her hand. I felt a pang of sympathy; this must be hard for her.

"I was drawn to her, to this day I wont be able to tell you why, I didn't understand it, still don't and it doesn't matter. But, with every step I took closer to her that day, the more she looked like she was straining to stay there. I didn't know it then, but I was her singer."

I gasped, head whipping round to look at her. Madeline just chuckled, nodding.

"I'll always remember that pained look on her face, like she was fighting herself. When I finally reached her though, she smiled and that was all it took.

Bella became a constant in my life and she saw me as often as she could, she watched me grow up, offered advice, helped me study, she was always there for me when I needed her to be. She was like a Mother to me."

A real smile graced Madeline's face and I held her hand a little tighter.

"I was sixteen when it happened just after graduation, a rouge group of Vampires had caught wind of the town and before we knew it, we'd found ourselves under attack. Killing and slaughtering everyone, the Village became a blood bath.

In a vain attempt to gain the upper hand, a Hunter had started a fire, which caught and spread quickly.

Soon I was the only survivor left and I was dying. I'd been surrounded and Bella like some avenging angel was there, killing two of them in an instant and standing in front of me.

I'd never seen her so angry.

Together we killed them all, but it was too late to save the town, it was gone."

Madeline's smile was bitter, like she was blaming herself for not being strong enough to save the town.

"I remember after I'd shot down the last Vampire, my gun slipped from my hand and I fell into Bella, I knew I was going to die.

So I asked her to save me. I asked her to turn me because I wasn't ready to leave her, wasn't ready to die. And she did.

Though I didn't know it, my eyes had done other things to my body and when she changed me, we connected, and she became my Mother in every way.

My appearance changed, though only slightly, and we developed a telepathic link, which is sometimes annoying."

She chuckled and I could only stair in amazement. She had a telepathic link with Bella?

"We shared memories and from that moment, I was her Daughter. She saved me."

I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say to her.

She'd had such a dark past; this little teenage girl had been through so much in her short semi-human life.

Madeline stopped suddenly and I looked up to notice we were back at my window.

"I should be going now, Mother will be wondering where I am."

Madeline smiled, leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

I would have blushed if I could. "Madeline…" I tried. She shook her head.

"Midnight."

I blinked.

"It's just Midnight."

I smiled, nodding. "Midnight then. Thank you."

She winked, "Goodnight, Alice." And then disappeared.

I blinked again. How did she? I smiled, laughing slightly, her power of course.

I walked over to the house and sat down under my window. It had never stopped raining.

Midnight was my connection to Bella. The one person that could bridge the gap that had been forged between us and by being close to Midnight, I was close to Bella.

I closed my eyes. Enjoying the rain.

And I liked the idea of being close to Midnight. She was so much like Bella had once been.

Midnight was my connection and that's why she'd told me her story, I understood.

Because; already, I felt closer to Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Eighteen - Conflict Of Interest**_

_**'The things that you cannot posses, are really the most beautiful.'**_

_**-Unknown.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bella. P.O.V_

I was agitated.

Beyond agitated really and if anyone were to annoy me right now, I might just accidently kill them.

And why, because Midnight's recon was a flop, she couldn't find anything – nothing.

It was like they didn't exist and this was all some wild goose chase.

It was maddening.

How was it that this group of Vampires – untrained and unskilled – could elude us? Royal Volturi assassins, it shouldn't be possible.

So, I was in a foul mood just in time for Math class.

Alice was already there, in her usual seat, a lazy smile on her face. She was always there, five minutes early, no matter what, it was annoying really.

I slumped down into my seat next to her – though even my attempt at being lazy was graceful.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice's voice was light and refreshing and I found – to my disgust – my mood improving.

I nodded back politely. "Morning." Alice seemed pleased with the reply.

Our teacher walked in, already in the middle of a dribbling tangent about Math. He really liked Math.

I sighed, filtering his drawling voice out and placing my chin in hand; my gaze was unconsciously drawn to Alice.

It was hard to ignore the pixy like Vampire. I remembered it always had been. But now, when it should be easy to ignore her, it wasn't and it was annoying.

Alice was supposedly listening intently, but I could see the far away look in her eyes. It was the same look she got with her Visions.

She hadn't changed. Not that I'd expected her too, though.

Her midnight black hair was still short and spiky – styled perfectly – framing her pleasantly pale face and lightly grazing her shoulders.

She looked…cute…

I twitched, expelling the thought. Alice Cullen was not cute; she was a Cullen.

Then why did it feel like I was lying?

She must have felt me watching her because her eyes flicked to mine with a quirk of a smile on her lips.

I quickly turned my attention back to the teacher.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I shouldn't care about what Alice looked like; I shouldn't care about her, period. Because it was stupid, pathetic, idiotic…

And I couldn't bring myself to care all that much.

I felt like I could drown in those golden eyes when she looked at me, lost in infantine gold.

A paper filled with questions was placed in front of me. I blinked, quirking an eyebrow forgetting for a moment where I was.

"Partner work, advanced questions, one through seven."

Alice was smiling, only Alice could smile at Math.

I sighed. "Should be simple, then." Boring and repetitive but simple - for the umpteenth time I found myself cursing Aro.

I picked up a pen and I could feel Alice's eyes on me. It was slightly unnerving and eerie – electric.

I quirked an eyebrow and flicked my gaze to her. "Something on my face?"

Alice jolted out of her retreat and grinned, rather sheepishly. She looked rather childish.

"No, sorry." She chuckled. "I was just trying to guess how old you are."

The urge to tell her hit me again, like a blow to the chest. I knew I just wanted to talk to her, I gritted my teeth, I hated that I wanted too.

My gaze flicked back to the front. Focusing on anything but her. "Twenty one." Silence. I looked at her once more and found her shocked face. I blinked. "Is that surprising?"

She shook her head slowly, still looking at me. "No. It's just surprising how much you changed in a short amount of time." I could hear the regret in her voice.

I rolled my eyes, of course I'd changed, I had been Human once.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. My tone was harsh, however, and it surprised even me.

Alice shook her head so fast it looked like some sort of twitch. "No! Not bad, just different."

Her voice had lost some of its cheery tone and I sighed, feeling the urge to apologize. I always felt the urge to apologize to her.

I didn't look at her though, because looking at her made me feel weak.

"Why is it, that every time you talk to me, I feel like I should be apologizing?" I implored, wanting an answer that would crush the desire I had to apologize.

I knew she wouldn't give me one though.

"I can't answer that." I heard her breath.

I turned to look at her, fake brown meeting honey gold and I knew she could see the flecks of red behind my eyes, but she didn't look away.

I was lost in gold.

I opened my mouth, thought better about debating her and closed it. "Of course." I turned my attention back to the paper.

Math was easier now and it wasn't just because of the improved memory.

"34xy."

Alice blinked, looking at me quizzically before she followed my gaze. I thought I saw her frown, before it was gone and she was writing down the next answer.

"Math," She said suddenly, after writing down the third answer, I looked up. "Is easier now, isn't it?"

She never gave up did she? I took a breath; the thought of her wanting to talk to me was disgustingly pleasing though and I couldn't help it.

I nodded in agreement and those honey gold eyes of hers lit up. Those eyes were so unlike the rest of her families – so different – never ending pools of gold.

How was it that this girl could make me feel things that I shouldn't? Make me feel that, in my life, there was something missing?

And suddenly Alice tore her eyes from mine, scribbling down the next answer and it felt as if I'd been thrust back into reality.

Alice bit her lip, looking conflicted. I could see the mixed emotions flashing behind her eyes – the slight shift in position. She placed her pen down.

"Isabella?"

I hummed, the name sounded wrong coming from her.

"I wanted to ask…" She trailed, voice unsure. "What we did to you?"

I twitched, my breath hitching and my hand clenching – nails biting into marble. I felt my anger rise.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." I snapped, hissing lightly.

She left me. She had no need or no right to know, let alone ask of what had happened to me.

Yet the way she had phrased the question, she was taking responsibility. Had she seen? No, she couldn't have…

Alice flinched slightly at the tone and nodded. "You're right, sorry."

I sighed in irritation, I didn't like it when she apologized to me, I couldn't understand why.

"Stop apologizing to me." I glared, turning away from those questioning gold eyes. "It bothers me." Though I had no idea why.

I didn't know a lot of things when Alice was with me.

"Really?" Alice asked disbelievingly – but I could see her pleased smile from the corner of my eye.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." I snapped.

"Oh right, yes, I'm sorry. Oops!" I turned my head in time to see Alice comically slap her hand over her mouth.

I felt my emotions bubble at the rather cute display and couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled past my lips.

And the smile she gave me was beautiful.

Her eyes danced in mirth and she too let out a small giggle, her hand dropping. "That was the last time, I swear."

I hummed in disbelief. I didn't think she could stop even if she wanted too. My lips twitched and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Of course it was, Alice."

I heard her stop breathing. Shocked I snapped my head round to look at her. "What?" I asked, more urgently then intended.

She shook her head. "It's just, that's the first time you've actually said my name."

I blinked.

'_You've met me before, Alice!'_

The last time I'd hiss out her name in spite. "So it is." I confirmed.

Alice beamed and the bell rung, signaling the end of Math. The class jumped into action – chairs scraping back against the floor.

I stood up and stretched, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I turned to walk away without a word.

"Later, Isabella!" Alice called from behind me.

I stopped and spoke before I could stop myself.

"Bella." I said. "It's Bella."

I walked off, into the sea of students.

I'd always hated that name anyway.

* * *

_Alice. P.O.V_

It was lunch and I was sitting with my Family.

And I was trying not to grin like an idiot with the memory of my Math class. I had to remind myself that Edward was at the table.

My family was chatting idly, I'd zoned out.

Bella wasn't in the cafeteria nor was Midnight for that matter. I hummed thoughtfully.

"Boo!"

I jumped at the sudden voice next to my ear. I turned, blinking, to see a laughing Midnight standing next to my table.

I took a reflex calming breath. Midnight laughed even harder at that and I smiled.

"Midnight, you scared me." I said.

Really she had scared me, and I wondered how she'd managed that. The cafeteria was crowded.

She shrugged, seemingly knowing what I was thinking. "It's what I do."

I laughed. My family was watching in silent wonder.

"Something you wanted, Midnight?" I asked after calming down somewhat.

That charming smile never left her face, so I didn't think it was anything serious. But then again, with her, I never knew.

"Yep!" She grinned, reaching out and around me to take the uneaten apple off my tray.

She took a bite and I gaped.

"I came to steal your apple." She winked.

"How, what…Midnight?" I asked, shocked. She just smirked, taking another bite. The answer clicked. "Your eyes."

"You bet cha." She grinned spraying me – purposely, I swear – with apple juice.

I twitched - this was new.

"Midnight." I gritted as the juice splattered onto my shirt.

She just quirked an eyebrow, pointing. "You seem to have something on your shirt."

"So I do." I glared.

She just smiled that charming, lazy smile – the corners twitching up – it was almost a smirk.

"Good, then I suppose I'll have to get you a new one, it's only polite. I'll see you tomorrow night." Midnight winked, walking away with a wave. "Thanks for the apple!"

I openly gaped at her back. What just happened?

"Did she just ask you out?" Emmet asked.

I groaned loudly, she had planned this she had planned it all. I let my head hit the table. "Evil, devious, witty, stupid girl…"

"She had no romantic feelings for you." Jasper stopped short, eyeing me pointedly. I knew he could feel my relief at the comment. "But,"

"She talks to you?" Edward roared, outraged, hands banging on the table causing my head to lull.

I rolled my eyes and flicked my eyes to his. "Yes, she does, why? Is that a problem? I thought it was Bella you cared for, you said nothing about Midnight."

I grinned.

"I thought you said we have no right to talk about her so familiarly."

My fingers curled into the table – gripping hard – he cared nothing for Midnight, yet here he was pretending that she could be talking to him instead of me.

Edward was never in the wrong; he was like a child, blaming everyone but himself. I sighed, pushing myself up. "That was before she told me to call her Bella."

Edwards' smug expression fell and I laughed. "I'll see you all after school." I nodded, before walking away. I couldn't stand another moment with Edward.

"Alice."

I looked up – Bella, walking in the opposite direction nodded her head. I smiled, nodding back.

"Bella."

I swear I saw her lips twitch up before she walked past me. I heard Edwards voice call out to her pleadingly, heard her snort of amusement.

I chuckled.

Edward had his chance. Now, it was my turn. This, Bella being here, was my second chance at having her.

I'd make her smile again and this time that smile wouldn't be for Edward, it would be for me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen - Complications**

**'Is there a trace, inside her face,  
Of a Lonely Miracle.'**

**-Vertical Horizon**

**

* * *

**

**_Alicia. P.O.V_**

I waltzed into the den we used as our base. Or as the underlings had christened it, 'The evil layer.'

I scoffed. Calling it that was rather demeaning. Made it sound like one of those corny super-villain hideouts.

They remembered what it was like to be Human too much.

Into the main hall, den, cave, or whatever it was called, I threw my bag onto the table - ignoring Tyler whom was watching me from under his hood.

I could always tell when he was watching me; it was like a cold chill was following you.

"How was school, Alicia?" He asked and I stopped.

Tyler was not inquiring about my day – he didn't care about that in the least – how was school really meant he was inquiring of the Volturi members.

It had taken me years of knowing him to understand Tyler's round about way of talking.

"Fine, Tyler." I snipped, brushing past him.

It was the same annoying question everyday, from the same stupid spot. Tyler was nothing if not predictable. I reported to Chase, not him – and today there was nothing to report.

Next time, I'll make sure my bag hits him in his annoying hooded face.

My room, as I liked to call it, was in the secluded West wing of the underground tunnels. None of the underlings came down this way.

I'd never understand why big groups of Vampires choose to live underground - I hated it.

I kicked open the door to my room and flopped onto my couch, face first.

Tyler knew me too well. I'd been with him for years, I'd been the one to find him as a Newborn, taught him the ways.

He knew I was hiding something, withholding information.

"Because that's exactly what I'm doing, isn't it?" I sighed, voice muffled in the couch. "Withholding information."

Violet eyes.

I flipped over to stair at the ceiling.

Hauntingly familiar Violet eyes, there was more to this girl then she let on. Those deep Violet eyes told me that.

I'd seen those eyes only once before – _so long ago, like a dream. _Only once, but it was enough.

They were etched into my memory.

I'd never forgotten them, nor would I ever – _those eyes were the same - _so hauntingly familiar, so nostalgic.

Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi, _the Rose of Night, _assassin to the Royal Volturi family. She was a phantom.

No one saw her before she killed and if they did, it was too late and they were dead. Not many knew what she looked like.

She left a Violet rose on her victims, her MO, and in the Human realm, she was an elusive serial killer. Anything other then that was a mystery.

Her Mother, on the other hand, was heir to the Volturi Royalty and adopted Daughter to the three Royals.

No one had seen her face outside the Volturi and if they had they were dead. She was the Princess Assassin, ruthless and powerful.

Rumors surrounded the two Royals whom had inherited the title of Volturi.

"The Royal Volturi Assassins."

So why, who was I withholding precious information from the boss and from Tyler?

I closed my eyes, hand reaching out to grab the remote for my stereo system, flicking it on.

'_Nowhere to run,  
Nowhere to hide,  
You're scared of the truth,  
I'm tired of the lies.'_

There were too many unknowns. I didn't know what it meant, for the plan, for Tyler and for her.

And I shouldn't care about the unknowns; I couldn't care, because this is who I was. I was an elaborately woven lie. I was deceit.

'_Don't act like an angel,  
You're falling again.'_

I didn't care, I wouldn't care, there was something I was trying to achieve and her and those eyes wouldn't get in my way. I wouldn't let her get in my way.

'_You're no superhero,  
I found in the end.'_

I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. This information was needed. Our goal would be achieved and she would be dealt with. It was my job.

'_So lie to me once again,  
And tell me everything will be alright.'_

"I'll keep playing you, Maddy." I could see her, behind closed eyes, smiling. "Like a puppet, you'll dance to my song. Until I decide to snap the strings."

Maddy changed nothing, nothing at all; she was just another means to an end.

'_So lie to me once again.'_

That was all she was. I pushed myself off the couch; I didn't bother to turn off my music and it followed me down the hall of the West wing.

I knew Tyler would be right when I left him, I knew him too well. I turned the corner and scoffed, he hadn't moved at all.

I felt the familiar chill of his eyes on me.

'_And ask yourself,  
Before you say goodbye.' _

"I have some information that could help us." I grinned, leaning back against the wall behind me.

I felt his smirk and watched his hands come up to brush off his hood.

I couldn't help but flinch at the sight before me. "Then go on, Ali."

'_Well goodbye, was it worth it in the end?'_

_

* * *

_

I hummed lightly, voice echoing off the reflective image of myself. I traced my fingers over the surface.

"Things," I breathed, head touching the icy glass. "Are going to get interesting." I could feel it, like a foreshadowing chill, lingering.

My reflection shimmered. I could see Violet. "Right, Madeline?"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty - Unlikely Hero**_

_**'Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you.  
While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you.'**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

I could hear Edward. Now days, I could always hear him. My senses had become attuned to him; they had to be, to keep my mind safe.

He was pacing back and forth in his room – back and forth, back and forth – he never stopped moving.

You could almost hear the wheels in his head turning.

I knew what he was thinking, hell, everyone in the house did. You needn't be a mind reader to know. It was blatantly obvious.

His thoughts manifested into one word, Bella.

He was running over every possible scenario of Bella dropping Midnight over, why Midnight had picked me, the idea of him seeing Bella.

Every thought was about Bella.

It was easy to divulge his mind; you could see it on his face the way he looked at me. Looked at me like I was a complication or some part of an equation he couldn't solve.

He couldn't understand why, but his instinct told him I was unwanted competition in some game to win Bella.

Like she was a prize to be won.

I scoffed. Bella was no thing to be won. Far from it, Bella was an intangible enigma that was both otherworldly beautiful and darkly seductive.

She was no mere possession and Edward was an idiot for thinking so.

"Ahuh!" I smiled, finally finding an outfit worthy of wearing out with Midnight. Who would no doubt look as stunning as she always did.

I pulled on a white three quarter sleeve blouse with a high collared neckline that was red rimmed around the edges, matching the rims around the elastic ends on the sleeves. I tied the two black strings, which sat under the collar into a bow. The white blouse stopped at my breasts and turned into a black, form-hugging top. Then I pulled on a dark blue pair of jeans to complete the outfit.

I did a twirl in front of my full-length mirror. I looked damn good.

Though, for once my confidence was faltering slightly, Midnight would look stunning, as always, was I too underdressed, overdressed?

"Is this good enough?" I asked my reflection questioningly.

"It's perfect."

I jumped, spinning round at the response to see a grinning Midnight- leaning lazily against the doorframe, hip cocked.

She was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with violet trimming and a black skirt. I was right; she looked stunning.

"You have to stop doing that." I scolded her. Surprised once more that she could actually surprise me.

Her grin tipped up into a smirk.

"Stop what, Alice?" She asked innocently, flipping brown hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Never mind, you."

Midnight laughed lightly at my tone, a hand coming up to cover her mouth politely. She looked cute.

Like a child trying to hide the fact she was laughing at something that she knew shouldn't be funny.

"M'kay then," Midnight said, laughter dying off. "If you're quite finished talking to yourself, shall we go?" She said, straitening herself up and giving me that charming lazy smile.

I would have blushed if I could.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was unknowingly talking to you." I retorted, smug look on my face.

Midnight hummed, impressed.

"So you were." She smiled – that charming lazy half smile – and held open the door for me, offering her hand.

Taking her hand she lead me out the door, closing it behind her.

"And who says chivalry is dead." I commented, impressed by her manners.

Midnight was charming – like an old fashioned knight – polite and caring.

"I'm not always a smart-ass Vampire teen." She winked, leading me down the stairs.

"I can see that." I chuckled. "So where are you taking me?"

She gave me a sly look. "To get you a new top, remember? Or did you forget?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes at the suggestive tone.

About halfway down the stairs, Midnight stopped suddenly. I blinked in surprise. "Midnight?" I asked.

Her face held none of the amusement it had only seconds before. Now her eyes were dark and focused.

I furrowed my brows; I hadn't had a vision…

Midnight dropped my hand, giving me a pointed look. "Stay." She commanded before disappearing.

"What the hell? Midnight?" I called, waiting for her to return.

I heard my Family stop – they could probably hear the worried edge to my voice.

I shifted my weight to walk down the rest of the stairs and behind me glass smashed.

I whipped my head round and my family jumped into action.

Midnight had reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, pinning a crazed snapping Newborn to the wall by his neck.

Red eyes glowed in a blood thirsty frenzy and saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. He looked as if he hadn't fed since changing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carlisle demanded.

He never cusses. Never.

My whole family was behind him, eyeing Midnight and the Vampire.

I took another step down.

"Stay where you are, Alice." Midnight said, looking at me. "Cullen's too."

I stopped, worried at her tone. Midnight sounded serious.

Midnight pressed the Vampires neck into the wall harder. "Now," She smirked. "Why don't you tell me where you're hiding?"

Midnight's voice was cold and all business; it sent a shiver down my spine that someone so young could produce a tone so dark.

The Vampire smirked, snapping his teeth in her face. Midnight sighed, pressing her nails into his neck. He twitched in pain.

"Don't toy with me, Newborn." Her voice was dipped in deadly promise.

"What the hell is this?" Rose demanded, stepping forward in outrage until she was stopped by Carlisle's outstretched arm. Rose arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Carlisle didn't answer her, his eyes shone in understanding. Understanding that this was dangerous.

Suddenly Midnight stiffened, hand crushing the Vampires neck in a vice-like grip. He clawed at her hand.

Midnight spun round, flinging the Vampire to the ground and pulled out her gun. Seemingly from mid air.

The Vampire hit the ground, bullet ripping through his head seconds later – pinning him.

The smell of blood hit me.

"Get down!" Midnight commanded.

The windows shattered and with a crash the window next to me broke. I turned around to see crazed blood red eyes, glinting in reflections of broken glass.

I heard someone scream my name.

And it was like everything was moving in slow motion. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?

I could hear the clock ticking by. I knew everything was moving too fast, way too fast, but I could only see it in slow motion.

Someone screamed my name again – I couldn't tell who.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Why hadn't I seen this coming, I should have seen this coming.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

The Vampire whom had shattered the glass was slowly closing the distance between us – he was close, too close.

I could hear Midnight's gun blazing, bodies hitting the floor with a thud.

The Vampires hand coiled back – crazed, sickening smile on his face.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

I couldn't move, why couldn't I move? Why hadn't I seen this?

The Vampires hand shot forward – cutting through time itself – everything sped up.

I was thrust back into reality.

And in a blur of motion, a scream of my name, everything stopped.

The Vampires hand was grabbing blindly, inches from my face and held in place by – "Bella." I breathed, her name falling from my lips.

"Don't you dare," Bella growled, flicking her wrist. "Touch her." The Vampire flew back out the window. She turned to face me, eyes a bloody crimson. "Move, Alice." She said quickly, bending down to sweep me into her arms.

I yelped, surprised at the contact and flung my arms around her neck.

She vaulted over the stair railing, dropping into a crouch beside my family, her eyes deep.

I saw Edward's envious look, I tired not to look smug. Now was not the time.

"Alice." Bella said, and I turned my attention back to her, my breathing stopped when I noticed how close we were.

So close…

I unhooked my arms from around her neck and she let me go, helping me stand.

Bella straightened to her full height – looking so confident, so powerful and so unlike the old Bella. She looked like the avenging angel Midnight had described.

This was the new Bella. Bella Volturi.

"Mum!" Midnight called, flicking one of her guns to Bella, whom caught it gracefully. The Vampire in front her hit the ground, dead.

The bullet ripped through his head, eyes wide and fearful, blood sprayed the wall behind. The vampire let out a sickening gurgle.

Those guns, could do that? Such power.

And then Bella stepped forward – smirk in place – and the three remaining Vampire froze.

Midnight sighed, "Buzz kill."

Bella ignored the comment. "We only need one alive." Her voice was emotionless, uncaring.

She flicked her wrist and there was one less Vampire standing. Hitting the floor with a sloppy thud.

Edward stiffened, I twitched and my family watched on in horror.

"It's better when they're moving." Midnight rolled her eyes, disappearing suddenly in a gust of wind, the last Vampire slumped to the floor – seemingly of it's own accord.

Bella strode forward, gracefully weaving her way though the corpses, to where a blond Vampire stood.

Her eyes darted from side to side in fear, Bella stopped in front of her and Midnight – smirking devilishly – appeared next to her.

Bella fingered the gun by her side.

"Now," Bella drawled, voice darkly seductive. "Why don't you be a good girl and tell us where you and your friends are hiding, hm?"

Bella reached out, fingers brushing blond locks from the girls blazing red eyes.

A pang of jealously shot through me. Edward twitched next to me.

The blonds jaw clenched – fighting Bella's control.

Midnight's pocket started to ring. I blinked. Bella twitched, turning to look at her daughter in disbelief. Midnight just shrugged.

"You have got to be kidding…" Bella muttered. The phone continued, Bella sighed irritably. "Answer it." She snapped.

Midnight's smirk twitched slightly in amusement and she pulled the phone from her pocket, flipping it open. "Yo, Gramps!"

Bella faltered slightly, control slipping, the blonds arm twitched.

"Gramps?" Emmet whispered to me, shocked at the informality. She was talking about Aro. I just nodded. This was surreal.

"Midnight, give it here." Bella sighed, holding out her hand. Midnight tossed it to Bella, who snatched it out of the air, holding it to her ear.

"Aro, what is it? I'm busy."

"Not even a hello for me, dear Bella?" Aro boomed, child-like voice echoing though the phone. Bella had to hold it away from her ear.

Bella grunted in response.

"As you wish," Aro sounded slightly disappointed. "We need you and Mid to stay with the Cullen's, they'll need protection, they've been dragged into this and we help our own."

Bella went ridged. Midnight frowned. Edward beamed. And the Vampire slumped to the floor, dead.

"I'll call later." Bella snapped, hanging up and shoving the phone in her pocket.

Midnight twitched, and Bella's eyes flicked to the right. Midnight suddenly disappeared and Bella – in a blur of motion – was in front of us, crouched defensively.

What was going on here? Is this why the Volturi were involved in Forks?

A pool of bloody crimson stained the floor.

"Stay behind me, keep your eyes open. You see anything at all and you tell me."

Bella's voice was dark and commanding, leaving no room for questions.

"You will not – under any circumstances – try anything. You'll do as I say."

She looked more powerful now, than I'd ever seen her.

We all stood in tensed silence; Bella had stopped breathing. She was still, save for her eyes, which darted around – watching.

It was now, that I realized once more, how dangerously close I was to her and she to me.

Her back – hunched slightly – almost brushed my chest and her hands, hanging loosely by her side, if I wanted too I could touch her.

And God did I want too.

My eyes dragged up her lethal and curved form – the arch of her neck.

And I could have sworn I swore out loud, as suddenly my thoughts became to the most dangerous thing in this room.

Edward was too close, way too close. He would hear my thoughts, because even to me, they were loud – screaming in my head.

But it was hard to ignore her, she was so close, oh so close…

Bella deepened her stance and her back brushed my front – I wasn't able to hold back the shiver of pleasure that ran through me.

I couldn't help the images of her that assaulted my mind of touching her, of her touching me – I couldn't tell if they were Visions or fantasies – maybe both.

Suddenly I could feel eyes on me, boring into me – Edwards.

Shit, my thoughts had been too loud to ignore. I didn't look at him. Beside me, Jasper bit his lip, hard.

Bella eased up, straightening out of her defensive pose as some sort of reassurance passed over her.

My family too eased up, realizing that Bella had deemed it safe.

A gust of wind ruffled my hair; Midnight appeared in front of us, dark look on her pretty face and eyes almost black with anger.

She looked as haunted and angry as the day I had met her – something was wrong.

"Mid, what is it, what's wrong?" Bella sounded worried.

And Midnight laughed – a haunted and almost manic sound. She violently pulled down the front of her V-neck; so much it ripped, to reveal a painfully red glowing tattoo.

It was of the Roman numeral Thirteen. Bella's breath caught.

"They're Hunters!" Midnight laughed, voice crazed. Her hand moved to tug at her fringe. "Hunters!"

Bella instantly bounded forward, grabbing her Daughter by the shoulders. Midnight's laughter stopped.

"Calm down, Mid, we'll sort this out. Just calm down." Bella cooed softly, trying to alleviate some of Midnight obvious distress.

I stepped forward, worried, not realizing I had done so though, until Midnights dark clouded eyes landed on me.

"Bella."

Bella looked up, eyes locking with mine, red to gold. Intense red and I was suddenly nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked, eyes flicking to Midnight briefly. Bella watched me silently before sighing, hand raking through her hair.

I followed the movement.

"I'll tell you, Alice." She said, looking at me and only me for a second before those ruby eyes took in the rest of my Family. "All of you sit down, I need to make a call first."

I nodded.

Bella's hands slid off Midnights shoulders unwillingly, and the girl crumpled to the floor, unmoving.

Bella's eyes lingered on her Daughter worry etched onto her face as she pulled out her phone.

I avoided the accusing eyes of my Brother.

Of Edward.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-One – Revelations of a Hunter.**_

_'**You're something beautiful. A contradiction.'**_

– _**Muse. Time is running out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bella. P.O.V_

I'd read the same line, of the same paragraph, on the same page at least five times – six now – if I was counting right.

It was bothersome that I couldn't read my favorite book in peace, without being distracted by thoughts of her.

Her – that beautiful contradiction.

Alice.

This is where my preoccupied mind resided – lived, dwelled endlessly – the moment of Daughter said she was going to see the Cullen girl and walked out the door.

It was maddening, illogical even, that I my mind actually believed I cared.

Because I didn't care.

She was Alice Cullen, a member of the Family that deserted me and left me for dead.

I shouldn't care.

But all the same, I read that line once more. Seven times, now.

With an irritated sigh, I slammed the book shut with more force then necessary. No use reading it, if I was just going to read the same line repeatedly.

Which, for the past ten minutes I had been doing.

All because that Pixy-like Vampire had been intruding upon my thoughts – she'd been on my mind more and more lately.

She rudely jumped into my thoughts without a moments notice – unexpected – thoughts of her would penetrate my mine in an onslaught that I never had a hope of winning.

She, Alice, shouldn't be on my mind this much. Shouldn't be on my mind at all.

Her memory, all feelings and thoughts of her, should be locked in the back of my mind, forgotten.

Too insignificant to even think about.

I understood all of that, so why – why – was Alice always at the forefront of my mind and thoughts, when she shouldn't be?

It was a question in which I had no answer too.

And it irked me something awful that I had no answer.

I brought my hands up to rub my temples – a habit of mine. Why did they have to be here, of all times and all places?

I doubted the Cullen's had anything to do with the goings on, they were too nice, and they had too much humanity to pull anything like this.

So once more, I had only questions and no answers.

Fate was a cruel Mistress; it had brought the very Vampires I despised right to my front door and forced them back into my existence.

But for some unknown reason my brain seemingly didn't categorized Alice in with the rest of the Cullen's.

Alice was different, you could tell just by looking at her. She was so unlike the rest of her family, she stood out.

Her eyes shone a different Gold and the way she spoke, laughed, acted, you could tell she viewed the world differently.

The way she seemed to smile at me like I was her saving grace told me that. Alice had always been different.

Alice was – _'Mother!' _

I blinked, thoughts interrupted by the urgent voice of my Daughter.

'_Trouble at the Cullen's.' _

I shot up, moving to the door. My own guns forgotten.

'_On my way, don't let anything happen to them.'_ I commanded, flinging open the door and launching myself into the open.

The door slammed shut behind me.

'_Course I wont, who do you think you're talking too?' _

I smirked, eyes glowing a crimson red as I weaved through the lush forest – the short distance to the Cullen's.

As I got closer to the Cullen house I could hear the echo of gunshots, the thump of bodies hitting the floor and my Daughter yelling Alice's name.

And an intense fear gripped at my chest, clawed at it, as I heard Midnight yell.

I could see Alice. I could see the raining glass and the Vampire newborn. I growled as it lunged for Alice.

No one would touch her.

I bounded up the nearest tree, closest the window. Alice stepped backwards. I pulled myself up the tree, Alice stepped backwards once more and I twisted over the Vampire, catching the offending hand mid-strike.

I reached out and took control of the Newborn. His eyes widened in shock.

"Bella."

I shivered unconsciously at Alice's breathy tone.

"Don't you dare," I growled, wrist flicking. Why did I feel the need to protect her? "Touch her." The Newborn was sent back out the window.

I turned around and was met by Alice's dazed golden eyes. "Move, Alice." I said, bending down to sweep her into my arms.

Alice yelped in surprise, her arms flinging around my neck. Her touch was warm, soft and safe…Obviously I wasn't in my right mind.

This close she smelt wonderful, like strawberries and roses.

I flung myself over the stair railing, landing in a crouch beside the Cullen Family – whom had assembled like a pack of curious animals.

I needed to put Alice down, I knew that, but for some odd reason I didn't want too. My arms wouldn't move and I twitched.

"Alice." I captured her attention, though I avoided her eyes.

She was close, too close, way too close. She wasn't supposed to be so close, no one was.

And I wasn't thinking straight, I obviously wasn't thinking straight.

Alice unhooked her arms from around my neck; I felt a stab of disappointment as she did so. I carefully helped her stand.

Because, she had been attacked, after all.

I straightened up. "Mum!" Midnight called, flicking one of her guns to me. I caught it and fired.

The Vampire in front of me hit the ground, dead.

I reached out for my power, and in time with my next step forward, I took control. There was only three, so I didn't need to concentrate too much.

They all froze in place.

"Buzz kill." Midnight sighed, pouting slightly.

I ignored the comment, and felt my useless emotions slip from me. It was like flipping off a switch. So easy.

"We only need one alive."

I once more flicked my wrist and another Vampire fell to the floor. Two more left.

"It's better when they're moving." Midnight complained eyes rolling before she disappeared.

I silently agreed with the statement.

The second Vampire slumped to the floor, in a slight wind, seemingly by itself.

I wove through the bodies of the Newborns, to where the last of the Newborns stood. A pathetic looking blond – my lips twitched – Midnight did have a thing for blonds.

I stopped in front of her, fingering Midnights gun – Ivory.

My Daughter appeared next to me, smirking devilishly, eyes raking up the blond.

'_Focus.' _I reminded her. Midnight just quirked her eyebrow.

"Now," I drawled, tone seductive and dark. "Why don't you be a good girl and tell us where you and your friends are hiding, hm?"

I reached out to brush stray locks from her crimson eyes. She looked like she hadn't been fed in weeks.

However, the blonds jaw clenched. She wasn't going to tell me willingly. _'Oh, feisty.' _Midnight hummed.

I smirked, blond and feisty, was my Daughters type.

I was about to go on when Midnights pocket started to ring. I twitched. It continued to ring. I turned to look at my Daughter in disbelief.

'_You brought your cell?' _

Midnight just shrugged. I almost rolled my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding…" I muttered. I knew who it would be.

Only three people ever rang us and out of the three, Aro usually chose the worst possible moments to call.

It was like his power was to sense the most inappropriate times and then call just to annoy me.

It jingled again; he wasn't going to give up. I sighed. "Answer it."

My eyes narrowed in annoyance when Midnight's smirk twitched in amusement. She put the phone to her ear. "Yo, Gramps."

I almost snorted at the name, almost.

Instead I held out my hand. "Midnight, give it here." Midnight tossed the infernal device and I snatched it from the air, holding it up.

I cursed the Vampire who had even given Aro a phone. Midnight snickered telepathically.

"Aro, what is it? I'm busy." I snapped.

"Not even a hello for me, dear Bella?" He boomed, I flinched, holding the phone away from my ear.

I dread the day when someone tries to teach him to use a computer.

I grunted in response – highly un-amused. Aro seemed to pick up on that, thank God. "As you wish," He sounded disappointed. I didn't care. "We need you and Mid to stay with Cullen's, they'll need protection, they've been dragged into this and we help our own."

I almost dropped the phone as I went ridged in shock.

Protection?

The blond Vampire slumped to the floor, dead.

'_Mother?' _Midnight asked and I ignored her, my eyes on the blond. The dead blond – shit.

"I'll call later." I snapped, hanging up.

'_That wasn't me, Midnight, go.' _

Midnight twitched and with a look of shock, disappeared.

I flipped backwards, crouching defensively in front of the gathered Cullen's.

"Stay behind me, keep your eyes open. You see anything at all and you tell me."

Something was wrong, very wrong.

"You will not – under any circumstances – try anything. You'll do as I say."

I stopped breathing then – listening – something wasn't right.

And then I felt Midnight's connection drop.

* * *

_Midnight's P.O.V._

I cut the connection with Mother.

"Who are you?"

I asked, darkly, eyes glaring down the barrel of my gun at a cloaked figure.

I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the smug look – he was smirking.

"Who are you?"

I asked again finger pushing the trigger of my gun slightly, threateningly.

The boy laughed – cold and cynical.

"So, what I've heard about you is true." I could feel his eyes on me; it was like a cold chill washing over me. It was eerie and I almost shivered.

He stepped forward and I glared, loading my gun.

"And what have you heard about me?" I asked curiously.

I myself was aware of the numerous rumors circulating about my Mother and I.

But this boy – I could tell by his tone - insisted he knew more, that smug, confident voice.

My eyes followed his finger as he traced the edge of my gun. He wasn't scared and that was worrisome.

"I know something's, rumors circulate the mysterious Midnight Rose." That chill washed over me once more. "Although, you look different to what I'd expected."

I growled.

"You expected?" I flicked his hands off my gun. "Who are you?"

The boy once again laughed, that same cold and amused laugh.

"I'm just like you." He tipped his head back; I could see his shadowed smirk.

And that's when I felt it. Felt something I hadn't felt in years, something I never thought I'd feel again.

I felt the surge of power – it ebbed through me – and my tattoo throbbed with connection.

My breath caught and my eyes widened.

"No." I shook my head. "No, you can't be." There was no way.

He laughed.

"I am, you can feel it and you are too – Midnight Rose."

I growled, feeling my fists clench. My gun was shaking.

"Until next time, Midnight."

He grinned mockingly, I pulled the trigger and he disappeared right before my eyes – the bullet whizzing through the air and embedding into the tree where his head had been.

My breath hitched.

_He teleported, he teleported…_

The gun dropped from my shaking hands. And I fell down with it.

My tattoo was pulsing in power; I knew it would be growing red. My mind was in shambles and all I could hear was his mocking voice in my head.

"He's a Hunter…a hunter…" I stuttered.

My hand clutched at my chest, clawed at it – at my tattoo. A tattoo I knew that boy would have somewhere on his body too.

Connecting us, because he was a Hunter…

Just like me, he was a Vampire ex-Hunter. And he was connected to me. He'd teleported…

He'd used my power – mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "No, no, no!" I stuttered, he couldn't be but still, my tattoo pulsed.

'_Midnight.' _

I heard my Mothers voice call through my foggy mind. My eyes shut open.

Mother was calling me. Mother was calling.

I pushed myself up, hand wrapping around my gun. I locked the information about his power away, in the back of my mind.

I staggered forward, the world shifter round me and I stepped into the Cullen house.

Mothers worried eyes on me.

I laughed, hand still shaking.

Tattoo pulsing.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Two – Explanations, Confrontations and Moving.**_

_**'And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...'**_

_**-Wicked The Musical.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Alice's P.O.V_

Midnight looked like a doll.

It was unnerving to see her so defeated, so lifeless – so unlike herself.

Limp and unmoving, Midnight was slumped on the floor, back resting against the lounge.

She hadn't said a word – hadn't moved – since she had stumbled in.

And her Violet eyes, usually so full of life were glazed and unblinking, locked straight ahead.

She was in shock.

And Bella – Bella had never looked more like a parent then she did now.

Hunched protectively over her Daughter, eyes filled with an unparalleled worry as she tried to get through to her.

Repeating her name over and over.

My Family just looked on. Watched from the comfort of the lounge. Though, unlike my Family I yearned to do something. To help.

Anything, rather then sit helplessly and look on at Midnight like that.

Bella's fingers were running over the keys of her phone. Aro was waiting for her to call back; she could feel the eyes of my Family on her, watching expectantly.

But she didn't want to leave Midnight. Mother's worry, Bella's eyes glistened with it.

Someone needed to do something. I shook my head. I needed to do something.

My own chest was clenched in worry at the sight of Midnight like this, she looked so broken – so shattered.

I stood up, Edwards' eyes following me as I did so.

I felt unease creep over me; I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. For now though, I pushed all thoughts of him aside.

Midnight needed help.

And why think of Edward so needlessly.

"Bella." I said softly.

Her eyes flicked to mine, before looking back at her Daughter. I knew she understood.

The question was would she trust me with her Daughter?

That girl meant the world to her – I could see it – would she trust me to look after her?

After a moment, Bella stood with a sigh. Eyes still lingering on her Daughter as she spoke. "I'll be a minute, Alice."

She turned to look at me, eyes full of worry.

I nodded, a promise that I would take care of her. She nodded back with one last look at her Daughter and left the room.

My own worried eyes landed on Midnight and I crouched down to mirror Bella's stance. Reaching out I brushed stray locks from those lifeless eyes.

She was cold and she didn't blink at my touch.

"Come on now, Midnight, look at me."

And she did – with glazed eyes – that seemed to look through me. I cupped her cheek.

"Alice." Jasper said warily, worried for my safety.

I ignored him. Midnight wouldn't hurt me, nor was she in any condition to do so. Bella had trusted me to look after her, and I would.

I wanted too.

Midnight just continued to look through me, eyes void of life. It was heartbreaking to see her like this.

I let out a breath, closing me eyes because I couldn't look at her lifeless form anymore. "Madeline." I said to myself, willing her to actually look at me.

She twitched. My eyes snapped open.

I had an idea.

"Madeline…" I said slowly, poking her nose.

She twitched again, but no more then that. I felt my hope drop, hand falling with it to clutch at her smaller one.

Her skin was so soft and cold – limp. She looked doll like. Catatonic.

The front door opened and slammed shut.

I turned my head to see Bella stroll around the corner, eyes immediately falling on Midnight.

"Bella." Edward said, standing, desperately seeking her attention.

So selfish.

I felt his glare on my back.

"Sit." She commanded and he did so.

Weather or not it was from his-own free will or Bella's power, I couldn't tell. Didn't care either.

Bella stopped next to me. "Nothing?" She asked.

I sighed, shaking my head and plopping next to Midnight on the floor. "Just a twitch." Bella sighed, nodding. "She's just in shock, she'll get through this."

Bella's eyes flicked to mine, holding my gaze confidently. "She always does, Alice."

Her answer was relieving and I nodded, believing her. Midnight was a strong girl.

Bella tore eyes gaze from mine and sat on the lounge, the other side of Midnight, her hand unconsciously coming to rest on her Daughters head. Mindlessly fiddling with her hair affectionately.

It was Carlisle that spoke first. "Bella."

"It's Isabella now." Bella's voice was factual, eyes icy.

Carlisle only nodded. "Isabella then, what's going on?"

Bella's eye twitched in annoyance.

My Family – exempt of Rose whom glared – ignored the twitch and waited.

Bella sighed. "I'm aware that by now, you'd all know, I'm the Princess of the Volturi."

We all did know, but it was shocking to hear Bella say it so calmly.

"Lately, there have been a string of Newborn Vampire attacks, that have threatened to expose us and have the majority of the Royal Guards on missions."

"Wait…" Jasper interrupted. Bella obliged. "What are we talking here when you say majority?"

Bella smirked.

"A massive influx. Hundreds around the world, without the knowledge of the Royal rules and the Hunger for blood with no one to guide them."

My Families eyes widened with shock and understanding. I squeezed Midnights hand in worry.

"It's like, an Army." I breathed.

Bella nodded.

"Up until recently, we never had evidence that this flux could be a planned occurrence, only speculation. But we now have evidence otherwise – and have information that the planning is happening here, in Forks, and that's why Midnight and I were sent here."

I blinked, here in Forks?

"Here in Forks? But Dear, why here, surely there would be better places?" Esme asked.

Bella shrugged. "I have no doubt. But why not?" Her tone was kinder as she addressed Esme. "Forks is off the map almost, away from Volturi influence."

She had a valid point.

"And you're supposed to protect us from a bunch of Newborns?" Emmet snickered.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We believe that the Vampires in this area were not aware the territory was taken and as such wish to claim it."

I looked to Midnight – so that's why she had wanted to take me out.

"We don't need protection!" Emmet boomed defiantly. Thumping his chest as if that was an adequate display of his strength.

"I'd have to agree." Rose deadpanned.

Bella snorted. I held back a giggle.

"They're Hunters."

I blinked, and whipped my head to look at Midnight – her voice was hoarse but I couldn't help the flood of relief when I saw her glazed eyes came to focus on Emmet.

"You'd die fighting a Hunter."

"Mid!" Bella said, voice flooding with relief as she slid to the floor, cupping her Daughters face, forcing Violet eyes to look at her.

Bella's eyes were intense as she looked at Midnight, silent conversation passing between them.

Midnight gave a ghost of a smile. "I'm alright."

Bella frowned but said nothing more. Nothing needed to be said between the two, unspoken promises and understanding passed between them and Bella let her hands slip away.

Midnight turned to me. "You know I hate that name, Alice."

I chuckled, relief washing through me at the comment.

Bella's lips twitched and she lent forward pressing her lips to her Daughters head – Midnight hummed.

"You heard my Daughter." Bella said, eyes parting from Midnight. "Regardless, we have direct orders and we are in no position to deny them."

Her voice was final; no one was inclined to disagree with her. If Midnight was right, we wouldn't stand a chance – not if the Hunters were anything like Midnight.

"Well then," Carlisle sighed, "Who are we to disincline, though this is all rather troublesome."

I didn't think it was very troublesome at all. Edward twitched.

"Then it's settled, you'll all move into our house." Midnight's soft voice reflected the tone of her Mothers – final.

I smiled; Midnight really was something all right.

"What?" Rose demanded, outraged. "Why don't you move in here?"

Midnight scowled, regarding Rose in a way that showed she thought the answer was obvious. And it was, if you asked the right questions.

"Why," I grinned. "Do we not move into her old house?"

I let the question hang in the air. My Family however, seemed to understand the meaning. Rose looked sheepish.

Bella's eyes snapped to mine – full of shock. Midnight just smiled crookedly.

"You're finally asking the right questions, Alice." She looked proud.

"So, you know why." Bella stated and I looked past her Daughter to those blazing red eyes.

Unreadable red eyes and I held her gaze, because I'd never wanted to let her go. I smiled sadly.

"I've seen why."

Was that regret I saw behind her eyes?

"Then you'll move in with us."

Once more it was a statement of fact and I nodded. Her eyes never left mine. Warmth washed over me at that intense ruby gaze.

Edward jumped up. "Of course we will!" He always needed the attention of Bella.

His usual demeanor seemed to melt away and formed into some slightly crazed and disillusioned lover complex.

"Right, Carlisle?" He added as an after thought.

And Bella's eyes finally tore themselves from mine. I suddenly felt cold and as if Midnight could sense this, she intertwined our fingers.

I smiled.

"We'd be delighted too." Esme smiled, hand settling affectionately on Carlisle's shoulder.

My siblings nodded, murmuring their agreement and Edward smirked – eyes glinting dangerously as he looked at me.

Midnight's hand tightened around mine.

"Well then, when do we move in?" I asked cheerily, ignoring the glares sent my way and poking Midnight's cheek. She swatted my hand away half-heartedly.

"Now."

I blinked at Bella's unexpected answer.

"Well then!" Emmet boomed, always one for optimism. "Let's get started."

Midnight barked in amusement.

* * *

So, Bella with a command for us to pack left without another word to prepare for our arrival.

Midnight followed behind her shooting an apologetic look my way.

I gave her a smile and then, she was gone.

My family – with mummers and sighs – abided Bella and took to packing.

And it was then, amongst the chatter and fuss of packing, that Edward grabbed my wrist in a painful grip and dragged me outside forcefully.

I sighed, letting myself get dragged, having seen in a vision what Edward would do before he did.

Being physic was handy.

He flung me into the open, at the edge of the forest, which surrounded our house. He let go of my wrist with a disgusted look.

His eyes almost glowed in an uncontrolled rage and I just watched with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't have to explain myself to –

"Yes, Alice!" Edward exploded in a low hiss. "Yes, you do have to explain yourself."

I frowned, my own anger rising with the intrusion of my mind.

I never had any privacy, did I?

"I'm assuming you know all you need to, you understand." I spat coldly, tapping my head.

He glared. "I want to hear you say it." I didn't say anything. "Do you love her?" Edward demanded.

I didn't hesitate. "I do."

Edward's fists clenched, shaking in rage at the confession. "How long?" He spat, as if he didn't want to know the answer.

I let out an irritated sigh.

"How long?" He almost yelled.

"Always."

He spat out a menacing hiss from the back of his throat and stepped forward. "She's mine!"

I twitched. "She was yours!" I hissed, hating the fact that it was once true. "But she isn't anymore, Edward!"

I took a threatening step forward, my own fists clenched as his words took effect. "You killed her!"

Edward flinched at my words.

"You left her here to die, Edward. She's not yours anymore and she'll never be yours again."

Edward hissed, stepping back, as if he had been physically slapped. "And what makes you think that she will be yours?"

I shook my head, exasperated, he didn't understand.

"Bella is no prize to be won. Knowing she is here and being close to her, is enough for me. And it should be enough for you too. You're lucky to even be in her presence after what you did."

I thrust my finger into his chest violently.

He slapped my hand away. "I love her."

"She doesn't love you, not anymore, Edward."

He shook his head. "But she does! She just doesn't remember it – see it! It's the Volturi, she loved me!"

His voice was confident in his denial.

"Loved." I reminded him, forcing the word through gritted teeth. "You're still in love with the Bella you left behind. Things have changed and you cannot see that – she will never love you."

He laughed at my words. Cold and hollow, he laughed.

"And she will never love you, Alice."

Hearing the words was like a sword through my chest – it was painful – and Edward knew it.

"Then, I'll be content in knowing she will never love you either."

I breathed, turning my back on him, retreating to the sounds of my Family. Behind me, Edward watched, seething.

And I left him there, chest stinging in the pain of his words.

* * *

"Well, I would say welcome to our humble abode, but that would be a lie."

Bella huffed in annoyance.

"This happens to be a very vexing order." She muttered, closing her door behind us.

Midnight hummed. She looked marginally better then she had an hour ago, however her eyes were not the same vibrant Violet.

"I can see why you'd think so." Midnight's gaze flickered to Edward, whom was floundering around in excitement. "And I'd have to agree with you – to degree."

It was odd to watch Mother and Daughter converse so casually as if ignoring our presence in their house.

Esme gave a polite cough. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, Isabella."

Bella snorted in a very un-lady-like fashion, disregarding Esme's apology.

"I'm sure you are." She agreed, waving it off. "Now if only Aro would say that…" She trailed off thoughtfully at the idea.

I took the opportunity – like the rest of my family – to take in the Swan's home, having only been here once before. And only for a brief moment.

The home was more of a mansion. Only fitting for Volturi Royals – especially the Princess'.

It was a regally old building, making me wonder how long it had been here.

It was nestled in the woods and off the main road. Simple in its majestic architecture, it was a beautiful building.

Inside, the house was elegantly furbished, a dark mahogany. Large rose bay windows and low hanging chandeliers – it really was beautiful.

However, the walls were impeccable, spotless and bare. Either they weren't expecting company or they weren't expecting to stay long.

Midnight's piano, sleek and ebony, stood next to a large window, shining in the dim sunlight.

It was a beautiful charming home, however unused it seemed.

Jasper read my thoughts. "You have a beautiful home."

Bella just gave a nod, pinching the bridge of her nose. I scowled at the familiar gesture. Edward gave me a pointed look – smirking.

"Upstairs to your right are the bedrooms. Mine is the last door to the hallway, Midnights to the right of that. There are enough rooms for all of you."

Bella walked off. Edward hot on her heels like a lost puppy, I glared at the back of his greasy head, stepping forward to follow.

Midnight grabbed my wrist.

"Midnight?" I asked. She tugged my wrist, dragging me along after her. "Midnight, what are you doing?"

I yearned to turn around and follow Bella.

Midnight ignored me, dragging me up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"I picked your room out for you."

I blinked, bewildered. Midnight just smirked, stopping at the end of the hall to the left.

I laughed. Glad now, that I hadn't followed Bella.

"The room next to Bella's?" I asked the grinning girl.

She shrugged. "I don't like Edward much."

I snorted, shaking my head. "You're amazing, you know that?"

The door to my new room opened from the other side, Midnight leaning against the doorframe – my bags behind her.

She smiled that cocky half grin.

"So I've been told, Alice."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Week.**_

_**Part One.**_

'_**I can feel you falling away. No longer the lost. No longer the same.'**_

_**-Breaking Benjamin. Give me a sign.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sunday._

_Midnight's P.O.V_

I took a bite of my apple.

In the stillness – that I'd acquired in the treetops – the crunch was almost deafening. I took another bite.

_Crunch…_

I was sitting up in a tree; it's where I had been lounging for the better part of half the day.

Why?

Because I was, I'd guess you'd call it scanning – scanning the area for any trace of the other Hunters.

Any trace.

But so far I'd found nothing, it was like they'd disappeared – disconnected themselves.

Once a Hunter had been accepted into the ranks, became a fully-fledged Hunter. They were assigned a number and a weapon.

The number, was in Roman numerals and would be tattooed somewhere on the Hunters person.

The tattoo itself, through some sort of ancient bloodline lineage – that had been lost over time – gave us the enhanced abilities we used to fight the Vampires.

And it gave us a networked connection to all other Hunters.

But, I couldn't feel any of these Hunters – none. I sighed, eyes slipping closed and I took another bite of my apple.

Apples were my favorite.

Scanning didn't take much; it was natural for a Hunter of my ability though, because I myself was a Vampire, it was slightly uncomfortable.

Regardless, I needed to find this Hunter.

Because this Hunter – something I had neglected to inform Mother of – had my power. Mine.

The fact that this Hunter seemed to reflect me was worrisome.

After the vampire attack on the Village the Hunters had all but died out. They had been targeted. I had searched for others, always, but I'd never found anything.

I'd always believed that I was the last of my kind.

And now, after all these years I'd finally found another – one that reflected me eerily – and he was the mastermind behind the attacks.

It had all been too much to handle – too much to take in – it still was.

I hadn't known my other Family. My other parents and up until now, I'd never really cared nor thought about them. Wondered what they had been like. If they had my eyes.

Bella had always been my Mother and would forever continue to be.

But now – now – I couldn't help but wonder and ponder – hoping to some sort of higher power that it wasn't true – if the Hunter had some relation to me.

Some tie to me.

I hated the very thought. Detested the very idea. But I had to consider the possibility, because it was there.

I tried to fight off the other questions the possibility raised.

Were there any other Hunters left and if so, how many? Had the Villages been secretly rebuilt? My other family – siblings, parents – I didn't want to think about any of it.

But the questions assaulted my mind.

Finally another Hunter, finally and I had to kill him. I had to kill all of them, if there were more.

I had to kill them all if they hurt Mother or I.

It didn't matter because I was a Vampire now and my ties were to my Mother.

I opened my eyes, "C'est le vie." I breathed, taking another bite of my apple before rolling out of the tree.

And Edward. Edward was another story – he hated me. I could see it; anyone and everyone could see it. And it amused me to no end.

Really, it was a great distraction from all my other thoughts.

I always had to hold back a laugh whenever those dark, loathing eyes glanced at me – squinting into some form of a glare.

He squinted at me often.

It was comical really, how he hated me for being close to the person he himself had pushed away – felt for dead.

My Mother.

The person he should hate, loath and squint at, is none other then himself. Though, however funny it was to imagine, I couldn't see him turning that squinting glare at a reflection of himself.

It really was quite funny to imagine.

Though, however amusing and misplaced his hate was, the feeling was mutual. My feelings however, were justified.

I saw the way he looked at my Mother – gaze lusty and love sick, like a puppy – saw the way he floundered after her incessantly.

It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

The way he selfishly pined after my Mother, seemingly unregretful about what he'd done to her. About what he was doing to her.

And I didn't think that he was regretful, because he saw her here, in the present and didn't see anything beyond that.

She was just here now.

It made me wonder weather he was just that uncaring that he didn't see his own fault or if he was just stupid.

I was opting for the second one, more appealing.

It wasn't like I could kick him out though, as much as I wanted too, not with our orders. Not like I hadn't thought of it though.

The idea itself was promising, the consequences however, not so much.

The idea was entertaining enough, though. Who wouldn't want to kick the sniveling, whimpering Vampire out of the house?

Because, boy he was a pathetically sniveling Vampire – it was even funnier considering his age.

Edward had fumed – steam out of the ears and all – when he'd found the room he wanted, occupied by none other then Alice.

His supposed competition. Though, in my expert opinion he didn't stand a chance against Alice.

He'd demanded, right then and there, in the hall that she get out of 'his' room. He'd made a big fuss needlessly until Mother had no choice but to get involved.

And as soon as she did, he'd backed down like a wounded puppy instantly apologizing to Mother profusely – pathetically – only wishing to please her.

Edward had just glared at Alice – with his squinted eyes and taken the room next door.

And I'd just watched on in amusement, chuckling through it all.

My phone snickered along with the memory, vibrating in my pocket. I smiled, having an idea on whom it would be.

I fished it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey you." A familiar musical tone filled my ears; I smiled, worries slipping away.

"Alicia." Her name rolled off my tongue. "Hey yourself."

Intelligent Midnight, intelligent…

"I'm glad you called."

I heard her snigger, voice playful. I could imagine that amazing smile on her face. "Oh really, now?" She asked.

"Yes, really." I laughed. "Now, did you want to ask me something or did you just want to hear my voice?" I flirted, my own voice teasing.

I heard her take a breath. I quirked an eyebrow, though she couldn't see it.

"Did you want to go see a movie?" She blurted, in a nervous rush.

I bit my lip, grinning. "Yes." I said quickly. "Yes, I do."

Alicia let out a hum – I knew she was smiling. "Great…"

I couldn't help the goofy smile.

* * *

_Bella. P.O.V_

I was irritated.

_Alice. Alice. Alice. _

Not only had the little Vampire unexpectedly and intrusively invaded my mind; she'd now invaded my house too.

It was bloody frustrating.

_Alice, _with those understanding golden eyes and that perfect smile; she was the epitome of frustrating.

She made me feel emotion I didn't want to feel, hadn't thought I could feel. She made me feel emotions that were realer then anything I'd ever felt before.

And I didn't want to feel any of it, none.

She was like some soft of infectious disease I couldn't cure myself of. Some damn plague.

Though, some small, minor, minuscule, part of my mind argued that I didn't want to rid myself of her, that if I did, I would go on to regret it.

And I couldn't comprehend why, some small part of me wanted to keep her in my life.

It was absurd. And to top it all off, I was babysitting the very source of this absurd frustration – with a side of Edward.

I let out an annoyed growl.

I refuse to feel anything, not for her, or any of the Cullen's. Damn annoying Vampires….

"Alice." I deadpanned, getting a whiff of strawberry roses.

Alice danced over; with that natural ballerina's grace I'd always admired and casually came to stand next to me – leaning over the veranda railing.

"You alright Bella?"

Oh, how annoying.

"Was there something that you wanted, Alice?"

The pixy frowned at my answer, slight worry lines creasing her forehead. She didn't push for an answer though.

She wasn't going to get one, anyway.

"I just wanted to say, thank you…" She turned to smile at me. I cocked an eyebrow – I hadn't been expecting that.

That damn familiar urge to smile back washed over me.

How could one girl, one insignificant pixie, screw with my mind so much, without even trying?

I don't even think she knew that she was doing it. She was just, Alice.

I said nothing.

"For helping me out with Edward, earlier." She elaborated.

I shrugged it off. "First in best dressed. No need to make a scene about it."

Alice sniggered. My lip twitched – a ghost of a smile.

And suddenly, it felt as if I was Human again. Lounging outside, happy and at ease with someone I had once called a sister.

It was a peace I hadn't felt in a long time, a soothing peace.

Alice shifted her back against the railing, golden eyes trained on me. "I know you don't want to hear it, I know you were forced into all this but…"

She said quickly – suddenly. My eyes flicked to hears and Alice blinked, opening her mouth to continue, though no sound came out.

I frowned, unintentional worry clawing at my chest. It wasn't like her to stumble over her words.

I pushed my worry aside.

Alice shook her head – ebony spikes caressing her shoulders – the startled expression evaporating off her face.

"But, thank you for protecting my Family and I."

Alice's voice was sincere and the surge of emotion that shot through me was irritating.

"You're right, I didn't want to hear it."

Though, I made no move to leave and nor did she.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Week.**_

_**Part Two.**_

'_**You know my name. You know my face. You'd know my heart, if you know my place.'**_

_**-Breaking Benjamin, Follow me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Monday.

_Alice's P.O.V_

I had to get out of the car.

_No…_

I needed to get out of the car.

I was contemplating jumping out; something I was quite willing to do right now.

Though I didn't fancy walking the rest of the way to school – which I would have to do, lest someone see me.

I wish Rose would drive faster.

And the source of my annoyance manifested itself into one word – Edward – always Edward.

We hadn't ridden into school with the Volturi sisters; and Edward in some deluded withdrawal from not being in Bella's presence took this time to enthusiastically yap on and on about her amazingness.

I felt Edwards glare at the back of my head. He was listening to my thoughts. _'Oh, shove off, Edward.' _I mentally snapped.

I knew that he would be listening to my thoughts willingly, now that he knew. It was going to be terribly annoying. Though, I was glad he'd told no one else of my feelings.

I started to think of a brick wall – a very thick brick wall.

The school started to come into view; we were finally there, finally. Rose turned the car into our usual spot – the car came to a sudden halt.

I was out the door before Rose could pull on the handbrake.

I jumped out the door quickly; slamming it shut behind me and… ran straight into Bella. _'And I'm supposed to be able to see the future…'_

Bella's hands instinctively moved to catch me by the shoulders, steadying me.

And as soon as her hands touched me, all coherent thought left my mind. Her touch was electric, like a volt pulsing through me.

I barely noticed I wasn't breathing.

I tilted my head up and Bella's face was inches at mine, regarding me curiously.

Not a hint of recognition showed on her face that she too had felt the same spark that I had. However, I was delighted to note she hadn't moved her hands from my shoulders.

"You alright?" She winced as soon as the words left her mouth – like she'd had no control over saying them.

I could only nod.

My brain had seemingly forgotten how to function. Did she just ask if I was all right?

Bella blinked, her hands dropping from my shoulders. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Sorry." I managed to utter.

Bella just shrugged, still regarding me curiously. Edward growled. Midnight gave me a smug smirk.

"Hate to interrupt." Jasper snickered. "But we're gonna be late."

Emmet rolled his eyes.

"Always the party pooper." Rose elbowed him. "Buzz kill." Another elbow. Emmet flinched.

I blinked. _Did they know?_

Bella just turned on her heel and gracefully led the way. Edward forcefully shoved past me, bounding to catch up with Bella.

Though I couldn't muster up the effort to be annoyed with him because electricity still surged through me in tingles. It was lovely.

And I couldn't help but watch as Bella walked. It was so unlike the old klutz Bella I remembered, she almost strutted at she walked.

She'd always had a nice ass though…not that I'd ever looked…

"Come on, Alice."

Midnight snickered, tugging on my arm to get me moving. I shook my head, once more letting her drag me, embarrassed she'd caught me ogling her Mother.

"Don't worry, everyone else looks too. I'd feel better if it was you."

I just grinned, sheepishly. Midnight laughed and continued to walk along side me.

Surprised, wide-eyed students tracked our movements towards school. Though we were all used to being stared at – it came with being a Vampire – today was different, today it wasn't just because of that.

Today it was because we were walking into school with the Volturi sisters.

Bella and Madeline Volturi, the two new beautifully mysterious sisters whom no one had been able to get close too – even talk too.

We walked into the cafeteria.

"Maddy."

Midnight looked up at her name being called, looked up to a waving blond. The one, I noticed she'd caught that day in the cafeteria.

She was sitting on one of the tables, legs swinging back and forth, a breathtaking smile on her face.

I grinned. "She's cute." I whispered to Midnight.

I swear I saw Midnight blush as she waved back to the girl. "Later guys. Bella," She nodded. "Alice." She smirked, giving me a pointed look.

I waved as she walked towards the blond.

Bella's eyes were on me as Midnight walked away, I tuned to look at her, shrugging. She looked away. I frowned.

My vision suddenly clouded. _3. _I counted as we continued to walk. _2. _Class would start soon. _1. _The bell for first period rung.

A loud shrieking sound that was almost deafening for a Vampire – if we could even go deaf. It was such a horrible sound.

Bella continued walking.

"See you at lunch, Bella?" Edward called after her – she ignored it. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic try.

"See you later." I quirked, with a slight wave, before striding quickly to catch up with Bella – I fell into step beside her – Edwards glare on my back.

Math was first.

Bella made no move to strike up a conversation and nor did I. I didn't want to annoy Bella into talking with me – she'd talk to me if she wanted too.

I was just content with being in her presence. Eternally an optimist, I suppose.

"My Daughter seems to like you."

Bella suddenly deadpanned; I smiled.

"I like her too."

Bella nodded. "She's not usually not one to forge lasting relationships."

I cocked an eyebrow; surprised. "Oh?" Midnight seemed like the type that would have friends – relationships – lots of them. Because you couldn't help but love her – there was just something charming about her.

Bella hummed in answer as we turned the corner into class – most of the students already there. We fell into a comfortable silence.

The chattering of the students died down to a low murmur as we walked in together – watching as we took our usual seats.

I snorted in amusement at all the extra attention I was getting.

I saw Bella's lip twitch at the sound as we sat.

Not seconds later our teacher – Mr. King – walked in; already blabbing on about Math.

He sure did love Math and I on the other hand; didn't. It was a boring subject – I zoned his ramble out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella do the same. I grinned; it was good to see that some things never changed.

The rest of class settled into the lecture; listening in boredom; doodling – I could also see a few students actually paying attention – the ones that liked the subject.

I settled in for a long lesson.

But before I could relax, my vision started to blur and I fell into the familiar sensation of a vision.

'_Are you?' I heard myself ask. Bella's brown eyes turned to regard me curiously. 'One to forge lasting relationships, I mean?'_

'_No.'_

I came back to reality with a disappointed sigh. Bella really wasn't the Bella I remembered; I'd known that from the moment I'd seen those ruby red eyes.

The shy and friendly girl I remembered as Bella Swan had been replaced by a cold, confident and cynical Volturi royal and there was no use in wishing for the old Bella back, or trying to change her, she was Isabella Volturi now.

Vampire Princess.

Though, deep down she was still Bella; I could see it. And I still loved her, she'd changed and she was different, but I still loved her.

I wanted to get to know her, wanted to know her; I couldn't help it.

Bella would always be Bella.

"Are you?" I asked; a sudden urge to hear the words from her overcoming me, rather then hearing the vision say it.

Bella turned, those fake brown eyes regarding me curiously. The same look she'd given me outside.

"One to forge lasting relationships, I mean?"

"No."

I'd expected the answer; but I couldn't help the disappointment that flooded though me at hearing that one definitive word.

Bella had been watching me and cocked an eyebrow. "You knew my answer, didn't you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then why ask?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "The future changes, once in awhile it's nice to hear the answer rather then see it."

Bella hummed, eyes flicking back to the front of the room.

"It's always nice to know." She paused. "Definitively, of course."

I nodded. Unwillingly remembering the first few months after we'd left Bella in Forks.

Not being allowed to check in, not know if she was okay, if she was safe – what she was doing. It had been horrible.

I couldn't stand being away from her, couldn't stand not knowing, but family ties had kept me away. Away from her.

And everyday I'd hated myself a little more for not having the courage to go back – to go back to her.

And it was then that I realized what'd she said.

Bella had assumed that I'd wanted to know the answer, rather then just hear it. She'd assumed that the answer was important – and she was right.

I would have blushed and I felt the sudden urge to steer the conversation to lighter grounds.

"Unless you don't want to know."

Bella looked at me blankly and I grinned.

"If you know what I mean?" I fought the urge to waggle my eyebrows impishly.

Bella's lips twitched upwards in amusement. "I have a telepathic link with my Daughter." Bella said, too low for Human ears. "I know what you mean."

I stifled a giggle. I could only imagine, a telepathic link with a perpetually teenage Daughter.

Though Midnight had told me this, it was funny to hear the implications behind Bella's voice.

Teenage hormones maybe, I could only imagine. And it was quite funny to imagine too.

Bella – once more – let her eyes flicker to the front of the room, trained on Mr. King. Making it look like she was paying attention.

But, I could see the bored, glazed look she hid so well.

I could see the flicker of crimson red behind fake brown. "Can I ask a question?" I blurted, softly, quickly, before I could stop myself.

Seems I had no self-control today.

Bella didn't look at me, though I saw her shoulders shrug, and I knew that was a greener light as any to continue.

"Do you…" I trailed off aimlessly, realizing I was going to have this conversation or lack thereof in the middle of class.

I sighed. "Do you feel anything for the people you…" I made a wild hand gesture, not wanting to say the word out loud in the same sentence as Bella.

"No."

I let out a shaky breath, one I didn't know I was holding. Once more there was that one disheartening and definitive answer.

"It bothers you." It wasn't a question. I didn't answer. "Why?"

I blinked, slightly bemused with the question. Had I heard her right? Her eyes flicked to mine – yeah, I'd heard her right.

I opened my mouth to answer her and then promptly closed it, brows furrowing – rather taken aback by the question.

How did you answer something like that? Such a simple question, three letters, yet I couldn't even begin to fathom how I'd answer it.

I bit my lip. Mulling over an appropriate way to answer her.

Mixed feelings on the matter made it hard. I finally settled on, "They're Human beings."

"And if you were a Lion, would you tell your kin they couldn't eat the Antelope because they too were living beings? Because they had feelings?"

I was left speechless.

Once more, what could I say to that? She was right. We were Vampires, and what Bella was doing was conforming to the circle of life – the food chain.

Animals felt pain too, had families, children, just like Humans. Just like Vampires.

Vampires were carnivores and our diet was blood – Human blood. Bella was just giving into that basic need, predator and prey. Though, that didn't mean I had to like it.

"I'd regret the necessity." I said slowly. "Being a vegan makes that guilt bearable."

Bella shrugged, accepting the answer. "Suppose." Her eyes locked with mine. "Though we are what we are, Alice."

"We are who we are, also." I debated, feeling like I had to justify myself to her.

"Who we are can be changed." Bella's eyes were unreadable. "What we are usually doesn't." Her lips twitched, upwards, "And I do say usually."

I didn't know weather to feel uneasy with her answer or grin. I settled on both, turning to look at Mr. King.

Bella hummed softly.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Week.**_

_**Part Three.**_

'_**All this time spent in vain, waisted years waisted gain.'**_

_**-Trading Yesterday.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Tuesday._

_Bella's P.O.V_

It was sunny.

Sun was a rare thing in Forks.

And Edward was ruining it.

The annoyance was sitting uncomfortably close – and after having tried to move away numerous times without and success, I'd given up.

He was talking my ear off about something or other. I wonder if he knew I wasn't listening?

I'd zoned out as soon as he'd sat next to me.

Regardless, his drowning voice made it hard to read. My Daughter had cut her connection with me sometime ago; my boredom feeding her own.

She was now probably frolicking somewhere around the house. She hated being cooped up.

I felt a soft breeze ruffle my hair. I twitched slightly. Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

I gracefully, and discreetly slid down the lounge, away from the breeze, anticipating my Daughters trouble.

Midnight appeared suddenly and tackled a surprised Edward. I didn't even have time to blink before Midnight along with Edward had disappeared.

I smirked, amused beyond belief. _'Thank you, Mid.'_

"Did your Daughter just kidnap, Edward?"

A southern drawl asked from behind me. I reopened my book; which I had closed after it was apparent I wouldn't be able to read anymore and nodded.

"He's gotten more annoying over the years."

I was a little surprised at Jaspers honesty. Though I agreed. "So it seems." I cannot remember how I put up with him when I was Human.

Jasper hummed, making no move to leave. Instead he shifted from foot to foot, a nervous habit.

Obviously, he had something on his mind and wouldn't leave until he had asked me. I rolled my eyes – this family really was annoying.

"Just ask me, Jasper."

"Oh, right, sorry." He sounded sheepish, looked it too, as he was suddenly in front of me. I doubted I'd get any reading done today.

I sighed, closing my book once more. Why try then?

"Why can't I feel your emotions?"

I looked up at him. "Because I don't want you too."

Jasper looked mystified.

"You can block them from me?"

"In a way." I shrugged. "I suppose, yes." I answered rather cryptically, though I didn't really care, and nor did Jasper as he just nodded.

It was really quite difficult to explain, not that I felt like I needed too. It seemed like a lot of effort. And I was trying to cure my boredom, not prolong it.

Pointless and trivial conversation bored me.

Jasper once more made no move to give me the breathing and reading space I wanted. I could almost feel his concentration as he tried to read me.

He wasn't very subtle – since he was almost squinting in concentration.

His glare, however, was better then Edwards – the guy almost went cross-eyed when he concentrated. It was something to see.

Midnights mind then brushed against mine and I looked up, just as she appeared in the middle of the room, Edward-less.

Jasper jumped at the unexpected entrance and lost his concentration.

I quirked an eyebrow in question at my Daughter, whom just smirked devilishly.

"Edward took a trip to Egypt." I snorted in amusement. Midnight bowed mockingly, "No thanks required, I'm here all week."

She then disappeared once more.

"Your Daughters ability sure comes in handy…" Jasper mused, his own voice laced with amusement. I shook my head.

"The way she uses it, is useful." I corrected, feeling grateful that my Daughter was such a troublemaker.

"She is a little spit fire." He agreed.

My lips twitched, he really didn't know the half of it. "I'm going hunting." I announced, suddenly, getting up and striding away.

The conversation was getting boring.

* * *

_Midnight's P.O.V_

I missed being able to walk in the sunlight, without worry. I missed being able to actually feel the warmth.

It was a downside to being a Vampire. Or, whatever I was.

I was sitting in the branches of a rather tall oak; enjoying the isolation that allowed me to lounge about in the sunlight.

And as a consequence I could actively sparkle with all my might. I rolled my eyes. I hated the sparkle.

Mother had gone hunting, leaving me once again to babysit the Cullen's. I could hear them all – safe and sound – participating in activities to cure their boredom.

All except Alice, who at the moment was standing under the tree I had claimed as my own.

I didn't open my eyes. "Care to join me, Alice?"

I could almost feel her grin. The tree shifted and her presence moved onto the branch next to me.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Alice asked and I hummed. It really was nice.

However, Alice's tone was anything but conversational as she said this. She seemed distracted, "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

She shifted. "I…" The sentence didn't finish and so I waited.

Patience was something I'd perfected over the years, though it wasn't something I was good at, or enjoyed.

And Alice, seemed to have something on her mind, and so I waited.

"Do you feel anything for the people you feed on?"

"Yes."

"Then why?" Alice's voice wasn't accusing – just curious. What'd brought this on?

I opened my eyes, blinking at the light before turning my gaze to Alice - who was sitting in the shade.

"Because I like it." I shrugged.

She frowned slightly, mulling over my words. "That's it?"

"Sometimes the answers just that simple." I hummed; beginning to think this wasn't about me. "Though what do you want to hear, Alice?"

She just continued to frown slightly – thinking.

"Why does Emmet play video games? Why do Humans eat chocolate? Because they like it."

Alice shook her head. "But it's different for us, we need blood. Emmet doesn't need video games and Humans don't need chocolate."

I hummed in understanding. I had been right, this wasn't about me or my reasons – this was about Mother.

"This isn't about me, is it?" I asked. Alice averted her eyes.

"No."

I gave her a lopsided smile. "Then the answer will be different for every Vampire you ask." I shrugged. "Or it could be the same."

Alice just looked at me; I gave a chuckle.

"It's a choice, just like everything. Though we are driven by instinct, we're meant to drink Human blood. It's what we are and if it wasn't meant to be that way, then, why are we here?"

Alice sighed, nodding. "But we can live on Animal blood. We do. Humans can be Vegans, so can Vampires."

"You can. But Humans chose to be Vegan. And Animal blood doesn't sustain you for as long, you need to feed more often and it doesn't taste as good. We're here, forever; why not make our eternity enjoyable? Rather then fight instinct everyday?"

I paused.

"Though I do commend you on doing so."

Alice gave me a small smile. "You're right, I can see that, I just…"

"You don't like it." I finished for her, understanding. I'd once thought the same way. She nodded.

"It's wonderful that you're actually trying to understand why, instead of just assuming we're like every other murdering Vampire."

Alice gave me a half-hearted grin. I closed my eyes with a smile and lent back.

"You were Human once and no matter if you wanted too or not, you cannot go back to being Human. We are what we are."

Alice chuckled, eyeing me closely. "Funny. Bella said those exact words."

I shrugged. "Like Mother, like Daughter, I guess."

Alice hummed and silence followed. I could hear birds chirping. Leaves rustling and Alice's unnecessary breaths, "And you?" She asked.

I knew what she was asking me. I also knew Mother was home.

Being eternally cunning is a wonderful thing. I'd had lots of practice. I opened one eye, smirking. "I was never Human, really."

I winked, before deciding to go have some fun with Edward.

I'd pictured the place I'd left him, and teleported, leaving a bewildered Alice behind in my tree.

"Now…" I drawled, landing on top of a sandy structure in Egypt.

"Where did Edward gallivant off too?"

* * *

_Alice's P.O.V_

I blinked at the spot Midnight had just been.

"You seem distracted lately."

And then almost fell out of the tree in surprise.

Bella was watching me discreetly steady myself from below the tree I was currently in.

"How'd you sneak up on me?" I asked. Both her and Midnight seemed to have that ability.

Bella cocked an eyebrow, hand on her hip – she looked drop dead sexy. Pun intended.

And…I could see down her top.

I twitched and tore my eyes away from the sight when I saw her lips move. Glad she hadn't caught me looking.

"I'm a royal assassin, I'd be a terrible one if I couldn't sneak up on a Vampire."

I smirked. "I'll just have to get you a bell or something."

Bella blanched at the very idea.

"I'll just make sure to make an excessive amount of noise next time."

I laughed, jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully next to her. "That'll be greatly appreciated."

Bella snorted, lips twitching slightly.

It was hard not to notice how stunning Bella was, especially now. In the sun, Bella's natural beauty seemed magnified – she sparkled like a jewel, making her look like some divine Goddess.

Her brown hair lightened and under the suns rays her brilliant ruby eyes shone brightly.

I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful.

"Something on my face?"

I was startled out of my thoughts, embarrassed. I shook my head quickly. Bella was smirking.

"No." Though I knew I'd said that to quickly.

Bella hummed and in an action that was very much the old Bella, plopped down onto the ground, leaning back against the tree.

I smiled in nostalgia.

"You going to join me or just stand there and stare?"

And my brain must have imploded without my knowledge and this was all some delusional fantasy because did she just ask if I was going to join her?

Bella blinked.

I sprawled myself next to her, hands supporting me as I lent back and we sat in silence.

I was content truly – for the first time in years – I smiled. It was nice, to be able to spend time with Bella like this. Just her and I.

I briefly wondered what had brought about this sudden bout of friendliness, but decided against asking. Lest she get up and walk away.

"You know…" Bella mused. "I've never liked this sparkling crap."

I chuckled. "It really doesn't fit with the whole Vampire myth, does it?"

Bella shook her head. Brown locks swaying. "No, it doesn't."

I hummed. "Midnight implied that everything happened and was for a reason. You think we sparkle for a reason?"

Bella smirked – crimson eyes glinting.

"I cannot fathom up a reason as to why we'd sparkle."

I grinned.

"No, nor can I."

We once more lapped into silence and I was grateful. Grateful for this time, grateful that Midnight had sent Edward to Egypt and grateful that Midnight had gone to find him

I could hear Bella breathing – long and slow – and it was soothing. I willed the day to never end, so I could just sit with her, just like this.

I knew though, the day would end. Or Edward would come back. I hoped the day ended first.

The sun was setting when Bella got up, stretching slightly. I just watched. She turned to look at me. "We should go inside," I nodded and she held out her hand. "Come on, Alice."

My breath hitched and I smiled, taking her hand.

"Let's go."

I thought I saw a smile on her face as she pulled me up. But it was gone before I could be sure.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Six – The Week.**_

_**Part Four.**_

'_**So filthy, dial desire, swallow pride then spit out fire. Liars turn me on.'**_

_**-The Cab – Bounce, Bounce.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Wednesday._

_Midnights P.O.V_

_Steve. _The poor infected Human zombie on Resident Evil had just been impaled. The onscreen Alice apologized to it.

Alicia was lounging on the couch next to me, close enough for her leg to brush mine. Close enough to be distracting.

And boy, was she distracting.

Far more interesting then the movie, that's for sure. And I loved this movie.

We'd skipped school. Alicia had proposed a DVD day and who was I to say no to her? I didn't even think I could say no to her.

She and I, had been flirting a lot, well, what I hoped was flirting – and not just some one sided wishful thinking.

"Who picked this movie again?" She asked from beside me, voice distracted as she watched.

I turned to look at her. "You." I grinned.

Her nose crinkled cutely. "Oh, right." I chuckled; suddenly wanting to change the movie to one she'd enjoy more.

I was so whipped and we weren't even dating. Yet…

"We can watch something else?" I started; pushing myself up, intending to look through the stack of DVD's to find something else.

Instead, warm hands gripped my arm, pulling me back down with surprising force. I yelped in surprise, falling back into the lounge.

"Alicia what…" I turned to look at her and suddenly, very suddenly; she was inches from my face.

My breath hitched.

Inches were too far away.

Blazing cerulean eyes locked with mine and her hot breath blew against my lips. "That…" She breathed, voice low and husky – the very embodiment of seduction. "Would require you moving."

I stopped breathing altogether and licked my lips. I heard Alice's heart rate increase – that lovely rhythm. I swallowed down my venom.

"You're right." I managed to breath out. My own voice low and eyes flicking to those red lips of hers. "Moving does seem like a bad idea."

I could feel my own usually slow heartbeat – just barely there – thunder in my chest as she lent in, lips inches from mine. I could almost taste them.

"Unless, it's closer to me, right?" She asked, smile playful.

I inched forward, lips brushing against hers, electricity shot through me and Alicia shivered. "Right." I agreed, pressing my lips firmly against hers.

She sighed into the kiss, hands trailing up my arms to fist my shirt, pulling me closer.

Her lips were so soft, so warm and I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. I'd died again and gone to heaven.

I brought my own hand up to cup her cheek, feeling flawless skin – I tired to pull her impossibly closer – tongue trailing against her bottom lip.

She moaned. And it was the most delicious sound I'd ever heard.

I darted my tongue into her mouth. Her hand gripped my shirt tighter.

Soon though – too soon for my liking – Alice needed air and she pulled away, teeth nipping at my lip.

My eyes fluttered open and hooded cerulean gazed back at me. She was smiling softly. So was I.

Her breath came out in pants – smelling like chocolate – I shivered. "I like you." Alicia blurted and I let out a breathy chuckle.

Heart picking up at the words.

"Really now?" I purred, feigning innocence. And Alicia turned her head, eyes flashing with hurt at the words.

My eyes widened, did she think I was turning her down? Silly girl.

"Hey." My voice lost its playful tone; hand moving under her chin, gently forcing her to look at me. "I like you too, Alicia. I like you a lot."

Alicia's lips turned up into a lazy grin. Eyes flooding with relief.

"Good. Then kiss me."

I couldn't help the goofy smile. "Gladly." I whispered, lips coming into contact with hers once more.

My world exploded.

* * *

Mother came to sit next to me. Lapsing into silence as we watched the tops of the trees sway from our vantage point on the roof.

Below us we could hear the Cullen's.

"You kissed her." Mum smirked.

I grinned, mind drifting back to the memory. "Yeah." I breathed, before turning to look at her. "You okay with this?"

Mum hummed. "You seeing her again?"

I nodded. "I am."

"Does she make you happy?" Mum's voice was conversational, though I could hear the undertone of worry.

"Yes, she does."

Mum shrugged. "Then who am I to get in the way of your happiness?"

"My Mother." I teased.

Mum smiled – actually smiled – flicking me in the head playfully. "Smart ass." I swatted her hand away, chuckling. "Will you turn her?"

I bit my lip. It was a tough question. Usually Vampires knew whom they'd want to spend the rest of their eternity with; it was the Humans that were the problem.

Their feelings could change; fear could get in the way – eternal unrequited love.

However, I was still a Hunter – part Human - and I could be wrong.

"Maybe, once this is all over and she still wants to be with me."

Mum nodded. "I suppose we'll see what happens then."

"So we shall see." I grinned. Mum just shook her head, eyes playful.

She'd been in a good mood lately, I smiled, and maybe she couldn't see that she liked Alice, but I could.

When I'd seen her memories – after she'd changed me – I'd seen the way she looked at her, at Alice. It was obvious.

She just couldn't see it. But I could.

I closed my eyes and hummed a tune.

This protection thing was working out better then I'd hoped.

* * *

I was sprawled out on the lounge – watching house on the T.V. I liked House, good show.

Emmet was sitting on the couch beside me, eyes following the apple in my hand as I took another bite.

_Crunch. _

"What is with you and apples?" Emmet implored. Watching the apple closely as if it would tell him the answer.

"I like them." I shrugged, swallowing, eyes still on House. "And I can eat them."

Emmet frowned at the answer – I could see the cogs turning in that small brain of his as he thought. "How?" He asked when the answer didn't present itself.

"Something to do with my eyes, I'm not really sure myself." I waved it off. Disappointment flashed over his face, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Expecting something cooler?"

"What do they taste like?" He asked, choosing to ignore my question. "I've forgotten."

"Apples." Emmet scowled. I held back a laugh at his cute scrunched up expression. "Why the twenty questions?"

"Curious." He snapped. I took another bite. "Do you take anything seriously?"

"Do you?" I chirped. Emmet snorted – this was fun. "Our missions." I answered.

He grinned. "Is that what you call them?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself, overdramatically. Emmet rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "No, I call them random killing sprees."

Emmet laughed. I didn't, taking another bite of my apple. His own laughter died down as he noted I wasn't laughing. He blinked.

"You're serious?"

I just nodded, holding back a smile.

Mother strolled into the room, looking around for the book she had left in here yesterday. "Is she serious?" He addressed my Mother.

She stopped and shrugged. "I can never tell."

I snorted at the startled looking Emmet. Mother shook her head, doing a double take when she found her book. Picking it up she walked out.

Emmet once more turned to me. "You're not serious are you?"

I shook my head. "Nah." I paused. _Crunch. _"I call them massacres." I smiled.

Emmet just gaped.

I laughed walking off. The Cullen's were fun.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Week.**_

_**Part Five.**_

'_**Oh, take hold of my heart, show me you love me, forever!'**_

_**-FireFlight, Forever.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Thursday._

_Bella. P.O.V_

"Yuck."

My Daughters fact twisted in disgust, nose crinkling as she watched Emmet drink from a rather large bear.

"I don't understand how they can do that."

I just shrugged, not at all interested in the matter. Though I did agree with my Daughters disgust.

We were babysitting the Cullen's as they hunted. They never usually hunted together – they'd made an exception in light of the circumstances.

I'd given them a designated area to hunt in. Far enough to spilt up slightly but close enough to hear them all.

They hadn't been happy about me handcuffing them with restrictions, though they'd accepted them.

They'd had no choice in the matter, regardless.

Edward had been the problem. He'd still been fuming about his surprise trip to Egypt and as a consequence made his opinion on the hunting matter abundantly clear.

Until I had suggested Midnight take him on another trip, which seemed to have the desired effect and shut him up.

Midnight had informed me she'd had some fun at Edward's expense. I didn't ask for details – because Edward had come back horrified.

But Midnight did tell me it involved the locals thinking Edward was some sort of sparkling demon, a cat, sand and a whole lot of bandages.

I'd just thought the threat could come in handy. I'd been right.

Midnight was bouncing next to me, impatiently. She was bored and she'd never been patient. Even in her Hunter years.

My hand instinctively settled on the top of her head, she stopped bouncing. "You're too impatient." I chided – she just rolled her eyes.

"And you're too patient." She snapped back playfully. I smirked.

"Why didn't you inherit my patients?"

Midnight huffed. "Never been patient."

I ruffled her hair slightly. "Nor will you ever be."

Midnight snorted, playful smirk on her lips. I noted it mirrored my own.

"Nope."

A twig snapped, noisily. My head snapped up in the direction of the sound.

The Cullen's were hunting animals; they wouldn't make a noisy mistake like that. Midnight read my mind.

"That was too noisy and careless to be anything but a Newborn."

I nodded in agreement.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, voice worried, warning.

"Go!" I commanded Midnight.

My Daughter nodded, wasting no time she disappeared from my side. I too took off towards where I knew Alice and Jasper were.

I knew Midnight would take care of the others. They were further away; teleportation had its perks.

I hadn't brought my gun; I didn't need to when Midnight had both of hers.

I burst through into a clearing, just in time to see Alice duck under a blow from a dark haired Newborn.

I growled at the sight; suddenly feeling protective; eyes glowing.

The Newborn Vampire I noted wasn't a Hunter. The blood-crazed eyes told me that.

The Newborn coiled back for another strike; I shot forward – grabbing Alice's arm, I pulled her into me, spinning round her body to place myself in front of her and blocking the Newborns sloppy attack.

"I'll have none of that." I growled, reaching out with my powers to find his consciousness.

And I almost cried out in pain as I was forcefully thrown out of his mind.

The Newborn grinned manically, almost like he knew what was going on. I stumbled back at the force, Alice still under my arm.

"Bella!" Alice's voice was frantic with worry as her arms reached out to steady me.

The Newborn slashed my arm with his nails – I hissed – unconsciously pulling Alice closer to me, protecting her.

Once more I reached out with my power and let out a painful hiss as I was thrown out again. Someone was blocking my power.

Someone was – successfully – blocking my power.

This wasn't possible…

Angry – I pushed Alice away from me softly, ducking under the Newborns arm and plunging my fist straight through his chest - with a crack of bone and marble.

The second Newborn – which I hadn't noticed, why hadn't I noticed – whom was fighting Jasper, howled in outrage.

Jasper, distracted by the sound was smashed in the face by a closed fist.

I felt the Newborns dead heart in my hand as it passed through his back. I smirked. The Newborn slumped forward on my arm; I pushed back on his chest, ripping him off me – the heart still clutched in my hand.

"Bella!" Alice warned, lunging forward.

I dropped the heart.

'_Midnight.' _

I spun on my heel quickly – sidestepping the Newborn and pushing Alice once more out of harms way.

From my peripheral vision I caught a glint of silver. Catching it I flicked my wrist and shot.

The bullet ripped through the Newborns skull - he dropped to the ground with a sloppy thud.

The first Newborn – the one without a heart – was twitching periodically on the ground - trying to regenerate.

With a snort I took aim. He stopped twitching.

I turned to Alice, whom was being helped up by Jasper. I winced. I'd pushed her harder then intended. "Are you okay?" I'd asked before I could even realize I'd thought the words.

I seemed to be asking her that a lot.

Alice just nodded, eyes on me. "I'm fine, Bella, thank you."

I nodded, shaking my head a little when I noticed I was staring. "Follow me, keep up." I commanded, reverting back to the task at hand.

They both nodded, understanding. They followed me close as I took off.

'_Mid!' _I called, feeling her consciousness connect with mine. _'Who do you have?' _

Midnight replied almost instantly. _'Emmet, Rose and Edward.'_

I took a sharp turn, changing direction. Carlisle and Esme where left.

Once more there were two Newborns. They'd seemed to have attacked us in groups. One was already dead.

Midnight got there at the same moment I did, across the clearing, swaying slightly. She looked as if she were going to pass out.

Which was quite possible for her, I'd seen it happen – surprising as it was. _'You okay?' _

Midnight nodded and darted forward, tripping the Newborn before it could attack Esme and with a flick, the Newborn hit the floor, dead.

"Everyone alright?" Midnight asked, swaying heavily into a tree for support. My eyes were only for her.

"Mid…" I started, voice laced with worry. She'd never teleported that many people before. She's never had too.

Midnight waved me off. "I'm fine."

Still, I kept my eyes on her. "We need to leave." The Cullen's nodded in agreement.

Midnight pushed off the tree and fell into step beside me. I placed my arm around her shoulders and she lent into me.

'_Thanks.' _She smiled – I squeezed her shoulder. _'What happened?' _Even her mental voice sounded tired and drained.

God she was stubborn.

'_Someone was blocking my power.' _

Midnight hummed, I could see she was surprised though. Not many Vampires would have that kind of power.

'_This was too easy.' _Midnight started. _'They wouldn't give away a trump card like that unless…'_

I nodded. _'Unless they hadn't known it would work.' _

'_Or that wasn't their trump card.'_

I let out an irritated breath. _'This just got more interesting.'_

Midnight hummed, thoughts elsewhere. _'We need to tell Aro and we need to find these Vampires.' _

I agreed.

'_I'll call Aro to inform him. I want you to keep scanning for the Hunters – lets hope they make a mistake…' _

Midnight smirked. _'Here's hoping.'_

_

* * *

_

**_Alicia's P.O.V_**

I watched from a distance - eyes drawn to Midnight.

She picked off the Newborns one by one, with a natural ease and grace unlike anything I had ever seen before.

There was just something about Midnight. Something charming – something complex, intriguing – beautiful, Midnight was something else.

I sighed. My job had been to get close to Midnight, gather Intel and information on her and her Mother.

And there were ways to do that. And one of those ways was not to ask her on a date, was not to kiss her.

Granted, when I had called her, I'd had every intention of asking her more about her Mother, more about her life but when I heard her voice I'd just blurted it out.

The movie had been great though. I'd actually had fun and Midnight had been the perfect gentleman.

Holding open doors, paying and giving me her jacket when I faked being cold. I actually still had her jacket.

I'd told myself after though that it wasn't going to happen again. I wouldn't get distracted.

I'd asked her to skip school with me to watch DVD's, so I could find out information I should have when I'd asked her out.

But, I'd kissed her. I let her kiss me, I wanted her to kiss me – who am I kidding – I wanted to do more.

My lips tingled with the memory. I twitched and shut my eyes tightly, my fists clenching.

No. No. No.

I didn't feel anything for her. Nothing. I wouldn't let myself. Midnight was a means to an end. Nothing more.

I took a deep breath, yes that was all she was. A tool.

I had a job to do and I was going to do it, I was going to see it through. Even if that meant I'd have to see Midnight killed.

Because Midnight was just a fling, something for the part of herself that remembered being Human – the fake part – my feelings weren't real.

I opened my eyes. Midnight was leaning heavily into a tree, panting. I stepped forward, unconsciously; worry coursing through me at the sight.

A wind blew from behind me and I stopped in my tracks. Tyler was here. I bit the inside of my cheek.

And put on that façade of indifference and cocky attitude that was I.

"It worked." Tyler's cocky voice came from behind me.

I didn't turn around, eyes still on Midnight. I nodded.

"How's lover boy, though?"

Tyler grunted in disapproval – I smirked.

"It took a lot out of him, Isabella is strong."

I nodded; I knew that. If Midnight was so strong it was only natural that her Mother would be too.

"We should go."

I tore my eyes away from Midnight and turned to Tyler. He had his hood on, big surprise there. He stretched out his hand.

And I hesitated. Only slightly, though it was enough for me, I spared one last glance at Midnight before I took his hand.

* * *

_Alice's P.O.V_

I was sitting next to Midnight – watching her eyes flicker behind closed lids.

Though, apart from that tiny flicker of movement, it looked as if she were sleeping. Dreaming maybe.

She'd said she was scanning the area for Hunters. It was surreal really, that she had once been connected to a network of consciousness.

Like the Dogs – one mind.

Bella was upstairs, informing Aro of everything. I could hear them talking though I tried not to listen.

Which was more then I could say for Edward, whom I'd left in the kitchen pretty much eavesdropping on the conversation.

He seemed to be hanging on every word, I'd swear I saw drool. It was a little creepy.

Midnight sighed.

I blinked, turning my attention to her as her violet eyes flickered open. "Nothing?" I asked. Midnight shook her head.

"Nothing."

"You'll find something soon enough." I smiled. Positive thinking.

Midnight snorted. "That your second sight kicking in?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Nope."

Midnight hummed. "On that note, have you seen anything?"

I sighed. "My visions have been a little all over the place at the moment. But no I've seen nothing of help." I felt useless.

Midnight smirked, knowingly.

"Been distracted, huh?"

I spluttered and Midnight just grinned. I playfully slapped her on the arm. "Shut up."

Midnight stretched back, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

I could only laugh.

I had no doubt Midnight would find something. Soon enough she would. Her and Bella would protect us.

But until then, I was happy to have them around. Regardless of what had brought them here.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Week.**_

_**Part Six.**_

'_**I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven.'**_

_**-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Friday._

_Bella. P.O.V_

Finally, I had escaped that annoying thing that called himself Edward.

And I do say escaped because I literally had to command him to walk into the closet and stay there while I left my own house.

It was pathetic that I actually had to escape my own house because of him – because he'd, and I quote _'follow me to the ends of the earth.'_

I couldn't stand him.

Every time he smiled that repulsive crooked smile of his I wanted too fling him headfirst into a fire.

It really took every ounce of self-control I had not to kill him. I wanted to kill him. Oh, how tempting it was.

I'd thought about doing it often. Really it was hard not too – though it was times like these I wish he could read my mind. I'd gotten creative.

The scenarios were rather entertaining.

That was how I found myself strolling aimlessly though the lush green that was Forks. No real destination in mind. My feet carrying me.

Maybe the next time those Newborns came to attack, I'd let one slip though my defenses. And they'd dispose of my annoyance for me.

Though, I doubted it would work and it wouldn't be much fun for me either – killing him myself, however, would be.

Aro would see through it though, if it ended up working. He knew me so well. I growled.

I needed to hurry up and end this mission. Edward was driving me insane.

Though, when I ruled Volturi and came out of the shadows, Edward would go. Mission or no, he would go.

It was something to look forward too.

I stopped abruptly, nostrils flaring at the familiar scent of blood. Blood I knew – my blood.

I looked up sharply – surprised – and the dilapidated mess that was my childhood home towered over me, dead and decaying.

But it wasn't my house anymore. Just a mere shadow of my old life.

And I hated this place. I cursed my feet for leading me here, for betraying me.

However, on a small plus side at least Edward wouldn't follow me here; he was too selfishly self-centered to confront the mess he himself had made.

It was funny though – laughable even – that the place I'd died was suddenly a sanctuary from Edward. Oh irony.

With a small sigh, I stepped up the first rotting stair to the door, feeling suddenly washing over me.

This house could do that to me – break me down. Everything that had happened here, I remembered with perfect clarity.

Every detail. I'd never be able to forget.

I stopped at the door, eyes clenching shut tightly – trying to expel the emotions that came with this house. My house.

It'd been left to me in Charlie's will.

I let out a breath and opened my eyes. The door handle was rusted.

A house shouldn't be able to cripple me with vulnerability. But it did. And I hated it.

I pushed the door open with a creek, which was deafening in the still of Forks. I stepped into the house.

The scent of blood hit me like a wave and it was disgusting.

But, not everything was, I could smell something else, the scent of…

My head snapped up.

"Bella."

"Alice."

We spoke at the same time – surprised voices overlapping.

I felt an overwhelming wave of emotion at seeing Alice standing there – eyes shining, watching me carefully.

I didn't know what it was, I couldn't place the emotion, didn't want too.

I just knew it was pleasant – nice- I felt myself relax.

Alice averted her eyes. "Sorry."

She was always apologizing to me. "You're allowed to be here, this isn't my house anymore." I said indifferently.

Golden eyes searched mine imploringly. "Am I?" She asked, I just shrugged, watching her carefully.

_Ease. _I blinked.

Having her here put me at ease.

I frowned, confused. How was she making me feel safer inside a house that I hated so much?

But, I didn't care how she was doing it, because suddenly, I didn't want her to leave.

I blamed the house.

"How did you slip out?" I asked, curious as to how she'd managed to sneak out without me knowing.

Despite the situation she gave me a lazy half smile, tapping her head. "I have my ways."

I just nodded. It must have been while Edward was annoying me, while I was distracted. Regardless, I was impressed.

She showed potential.

Alice wrung her hands together, fidgeting nervously.

I took a look around – everything was just as I'd left it. Just as it was the day I had died.

"Midnight brought me here; the first time we met." Alice conversed – I nodded, Midnight had informed me of that. "This place Bella…" Her eyes closed.

She seemed to be internally debating something and I watched. She looked conflicted.

"You can ask me, Alice." I encouraged, voice softer then I'd intended it to be.

Her eyes opened and she snorted, bitterly. "What did we do to you, Bella?"

I met her gaze steadily; this is what Midnight had meant about asking the right questions. I didn't hesitate, when I answered her though, I didn't need too.

"You killed me."

Alice's eyes closed in pain, as if she couldn't look at me. Her jaw clenched tightly – she took a deep breath. "What happened here?" She managed to choke out.

And I didn't want to tell her. Why? Usually I'd love the chance to hurt the Cullen's. So why didn't I want to tell her?

How in hell did this one Vampire manage to confuse me so much?

"Why?" I asked, curious as to why she wanted to know.

Pain and regret filled her eyes with an intensity that I had to look away from. It was painful too see her like that.

"Because I'm not stupid, I know this happened because we left you. I'm not just going to ignore it."

My eyes flicked back to hers, emotions welling in my chest at her words. She wanted to take responsibility.

She was taking responsibility.

Damn this house, for making me feel things….

"It's my fault. I have no right to know what happened here and I'm not expecting an answer. I'm hoping for one."

Those golden eyes shimmered in pain. She was blaming herself and wanted to take responsibility. She wanted to understand.

And I just wanted her to stop looking at me with those sorrow filled eyes.

"Sometimes the greater burden is not knowing." I said; willing the string of forced emotions I seemed to be feeling down.

Because, I shouldn't care that she was here, in pain and regretful, I shouldn't care about her.

Everything that had happened to me happened because of a family she was apart of. Still apart of.

But I did care, because there she was, standing there looking at me with those sad eyes – filled with pain – and making me feel things I shouldn't.

Making me feel at ease, making me feel safe.

Alice flinched at my words.

"You're right. But I want to know you, I want to understand, I want to help."

My anger flared at the implication behind her words.

"I don't need fixing." I snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. Alice didn't look scared - didn't flinch - just continued to watch me with those sad eyes.

"I never said that you did." Her voice was apologetic.

I shook my head, sighing. "You're an idiot." Alice twitched a smile.

"Maybe so." She shrugged. "Doesn't change my position on the matter, though."

Why did she care so much?

"Why do you insist on befriending me?" I demanded. Needing to understand her – why she cared, why she wanted to know me.

"I'm not losing you again." She snapped back defiantly – looking more confident as soon as the words left her mouth.

My chest clenched in pain – pain for what, I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure if it was even pain I was feeling. I ignored it.

"You lose already lost me." Alice flinched again at my words. Like I'd slapped her physically.

Regret coursed through me – painful regret at seeing her so defeated – so hurt. Because of me.

"Then I can only try." Alice, always the optimist – I suppose that would never change.

I shook my head though, wondering why she'd want to even try, I wasn't Bella Swan anymore.

Though, looking at those expressive honey gold eyes I felt my resolve slipping. I clenched my jaw, angry – angry that I was so weak around her.

Those eyes – painfully understanding – seemed to look right through me. Saw the 'me' I had become and understood.

_Cared. _

Walls that no one but my Daughter could demolish; were cracking – chipping away with her every word, with her every look.

They had been chipping away the moment Alice had reintroduced herself to me, that first day at school.

And before I could stop myself – lost in those honey colored eyes – the words fell from my mouth, regardless of me not wanting them too.

"Victoria."

Alice's eyes widened at the name and I could see the thoughts behind her eyes – realization setting in.

I watched in fascination as emotions flickered across those eyes of hers – quickly – always shifting before I could recognize them.

Alice's eyes made me believe that Vampires really did have a chance at making it to Heaven if they were killed – or whatever was up there.

"What…" Alice choked, voice stumbling. "What did she do to you?"

I smirked – I couldn't help it – my face twisting at the memories.

"What didn't she do to me?"

Alice looked away, biting her lip, hard. "Tell me?" She whispered, stepping forward, to brush a stray lock of hair behind my hair.

My eyes widened at the bold gesture, breath hitching at the familiar burning sensation that coursed through me at the touch.

Her fingers brushed my face – I twitched away, the sensation unnerving – though not unwelcome. And that was what made it all the more unnerving.

That I didn't mind her touching me.

Alice's face twisted in pain – her hand dropping to her side. She stepped back. "I'm sorry, I should go."

Emotion welled through me – overtaking me as she stepped back – my hand reached out for hers, suddenly, and my fingers wrapped around her slim wrist, stopping her.

"Don't." I commanded softly – fingers tingling, where they touched her soft skin.

I didn't like seeing her in pain. I didn't like it when those golden eyes dulled in sadness – looking broken. I didn't want her to leave me.

"Bella?" She asked, looking down at my hand, soft look on her face.

"Don't leave." I breathed, in a moment of honesty, a moment of weakness.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella." Alice intertwined our hands, giving a small squeeze.

I felt the tension leave my body with her touch. And I couldn't look away from those annoyingly beautiful eyes, to pull away from her hand.

"And I'm sorry…" Alice smiled, softly. "For putting you through all of this. For doing this to you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Alice. It was all of you." My tone was soft, taking the edge off my words. Like I was trying to take some of the blame off Alice.

She shook her head and laughed bitterly. I didn't like the sound – it wasn't her. "I could have come back."

She ran her thumb over the back of my hand, lightly. The touch was relaxing, soothing and my eyes fluttered closed without my content.

"I should have come back."

Her voice was plagued with an intense guilt and remorse. She blamed herself, for everything that had happened to me, she blamed only herself.

And I understood – she wanted to take responsibility for what she believed for what she believed was solely her fault.

Her thumb continued to caress the back of my hand – I didn't stop her.

"I should have come back to you." She whispered.

I didn't open my eyes. "Why do you care so much?" I breathed back, absurdly thinking that raising my voice would break the mood.

"Why do you think I care?" Alice chuckled softly, kindly. That wasn't an answer.

My eyes opened. "I'm not the same Bella you remember, Alice." She already knew that, I know, but it was the only reason I could see. Alice gave me a small sad smile.

"And I'm not the same Alice." She breathed, stepping closer – her other hand reaching out, slowly – I didn't pull back this time and she cupped his cheek.

I sighed, relaxing into the touch, my body wasn't listening to me anymore.

_How is it that she could do this to me?_

Her eyes never left mine. "Let me in, Bella." I took a shaky breath – cheek tingling pleasantly.

_What was she doing to me?_

"You'll just blame yourself." I managed to utter.

"I already do." She admitted, smiling.

_What was I feeling?_

I closed my eyes once more, not understanding. The urge to tell her was so strong, too strong and I didn't feel like fighting it. Fighting her.

I unconsciously leant into her touch, _so soft…_

"Follow me." I said, finally, opening my eyes. There was a question on her beautiful face.

I tugged at our joined hands, the hand on my cheek lingered for a second longer before it dropped. The loss of contact made me feel cold.

Keeping our hands intertwined, I lead her outside, opening the back door to the overgrown backyard I used to share with Alice.

Alice stepped out into the dull light with me.

The other hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Looking grief stricken, almost ill, her hand tightened around mine.

Because there, in the middle of the overgrown yard lay two gray tombstones.

Plain, except for the names and inscriptions written in elegant cursive.

_Isabella 'Bella' Swan.  
1986 – 2008  
Beloved Daughter, Friend – taken too soon.  
You will be eternally missed.  
I'm sorry._

_Charlie Swan.  
1963 – 2008.  
Beloved Father, Friend, Husband, Protector.  
You will be missed._

"Bella…" Alice choked – she was shaking.

I knew the headstones by heart; I'd seen them so many times, over and over.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, preparing myself – Alice waited, eyes vacantly watching the stone, as if they held all the answers.

Alice's fingers fit perfectly between mine, it was comforting, I needed that – I needed her. _I didn't understand…_But another part of me did.

That distracting, minuscule part of me, understood.

I opened my eyes; the light of day was fading into night, spilling colors onto the horizon while the black tried to overcome them, slowly, silently.

"It was three years after you'd all left Forks…"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Flashback.**_

_**'But I know all I know, that the ends beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart,  
let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain,  
waisted years, waisted gain, all is lost, hope remains and this wars not over.'**_

_**-Trading Yesterday. Shattered...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bella hadn't touched her food. _

_Instead, she pushed it around her plate aimlessly, creating obscure patterns with her mashed potatoes. _

_It was something she had been doing for years now, that didn't change – the food, however, did. _

_Charlie had been getting better at cooking. _

"_Bella, you need to eat something…" Charlie sighed, eyes watching his Daughter worriedly. _

_That too never changed – it was always the same look – and Bella hated it. _

"_I know." Bella said, giving hm a fake half smile. "Sorry, Dad." _

_And Charlie knew that apology was for so much more – though Bella would never say it. _

_Ever since the Cullen's had left, three years ago, Bella had been going through stages of a deep depression. _

_When they had first left, Bella had been a mess – a zombie just going through the motions of her life without registering anything around her. _

_She'd been hollow and numb. _

_And from that day forward the Cullen's had become a taboo topic. They still were, three years later. _

_Bella had been getting better though – the years of therapy, teaching her to cope. _

_Now she had her good days and her bad, the almost intermittent periods of Cullen angst. _

_Still, Charlie caught her reverting back into that zombie-like state on occasion – her hollow eyes and lack of emotion scared him. _

_He hated seeing his only Daughter like that. And he hated the Cullen's for doing this to her. _

_All of Bella's smiles were fake._

_Her fork scratched the bottom of her plate with a screech, Charlie cleared his throat, she still hadn't eaten anything – Bella didn't even acknowledge him. _

_But by now he was used to that. _

_Today, it was one of Bella's bad days. He could see that vacant hollow look – Bella was a million miles away, lost in a dark corner of her own mind. _

_Charlie just wanted to rewind time and stop her from ever getting involved with any of the Cullen's. _

"_Bella." Charlie sighed, worry seeping into his voice. _

_Bella looked up, those hollow eyes fixing on him – Charlie would have flinched at the lack of emotion and recognition there, but this wasn't the first time he'd seen it. _

_Nor, he thought, would it be the last. _

_Bella without a word, scooped up a fork full of her patterned potato and ate – just that one fork full before it was placed down. _

_Her chair scratched back on the floor. She was finished. "I'm not hungry." _

_And Charlie could only nod in defeat as he watched Bella take her plate to the kitchen, disposing of her almost untouched food. _

_He couldn't force her to eat – he'd tried too many times before to know that. _

_Bell walked back into the room. "Night." She mumbled in passing before continuing up to her room. _

_She didn't look back as Charlie breathed 'goodnight' into the now empty room. _

_Bella trudged up the stairs – eyes vacant. She took them one at a time, feet hitting each with a soft, muffled thump. _

_Stepping into her room, she closed the door behind her – it shut with a bang – though Bella didn't seem to notice it._

_Walking to her dresser, which had been cleared of any and all Cullen memorabilia, she picked up a small white pill bottle. Unscrewing the lid, she took out two pills and dry swallowed._

_Placing the pill bottle back onto the dresser, she fell back onto her bed; she wasn't tired though she just didn't feel like doing anything. _

_She never felt like doing much these days._

_She just watched the ceiling. The silence in her room was deafening, so quiet, and so silent. She could hear the sound of her heart beating in her ears. She hated the silence but she couldn't stand the company of others. Not that she had any friends anyway._

_Not anymore. _

_And suddenly, Bella felt like crying…the tears never came, however, and they never would. Bella had long ago stopped crying – it's not that she didn't want too – it's just, now days, she found that she couldn't. _

_The tears just wouldn't come._

_She could hear Charlie washing the dishes downstairs – the slop of water against the plates, the clanking as he placed them away. She could imagine his own vacant and worried look as he washed._

_Bella wasn't stupid, she knew she was hurting her Father – she just couldn't help it. It felt like apart of her had been ripped away – taken from her, and she just couldn't force herself to care about anything._

_Bella sighed, wondering idly if she'd get any sleep tonight. Probably not – she'd stopped taking her sleeping med's weeks ago._

_Downstairs something shattered onto the floor with a crash. Bella jumped in surprise, sitting up._

"_Dad?" She called, brow furrowing in concern. There was no reply, which was weird and worrying. Charlie would always reply. "Dad!" She called again._

_A blood-curdling scream pieced through the silence – it was wracked with pain and it sent Bella's heart into overdrive. "Dad!" Bella screamed, voice worried, heart racing._

_She shot out of bed, tripping as her feet hit the floor; hard. She forcefully yanked open her door, racing down the stairs, this time taking as many as she could without falling._

_Behind her, her bedroom door slammed shut. _

_She could hear glass breaking, though the scream had stopped and suddenly she didn't know which was worse – the screaming or the fact that it had stopped._

_She hit the bottom of the stairs in a mad dash, catching her arm on the side table – the pain never registered. All she could feel was the adrenalin coursing though her, in time to her rapidly beating heart._

_Something was wrong – she could feel it, she knew it – something was terribly wrong._

_It had never taken her so long to get to the kitchen…_

_Bella skidded round the corner and into the kitchen – she stopped breathing. Her muscles sized up and she couldn't think – she just stopped working – but she could feel herself shaking…_

_Trembling…_

_She was petrified._

_The scene in front of her would haunt her for the rest of her life – would replay over and over – for as long as she was alive. Which she figured, wouldn't be very long…_

_Charlie – limp, tattered and dripping blood – was forcibly being held up on his knees by the scruff of his hair – neck stretched, she could see the muscles straining – could see him gulping for air._

_His arm hung limply by his side, she could see bone protruding though skin._

_It was horrific._

_And holding him up – hair bunched in her hand was… "Victoria…" Bella choked out the name, chest convulsing as she finally forced herself to breathe._

_Victoria grinned widely, showing blood stained teeth. "Bella!" She cooed. "How nice to finally see you again!"_

"_Bella, run!" Charlie managed to yell, voice strained – pleading._

_Bella didn't run._

_Victoria rolled her eyes, yanking Charlie's hair – hard enough for whiplash, he yelled in pain as his neck stretched. The jostling causing the bone in his arm to widen the wound – blood dripped down his arm._

_Victoria's nostrils flared._

"_Let him go!" Bella screamed, voice-hitting octaves she hadn't deemed possible – shrill with panic._

"_Run..." Charlie choked._

_Bella shook her head; wildly. Running would do her no good, Victoria was faster, stronger – she would find her._

_She would kill her faster._

_Bella knew that, Charlie didn't._

_Bella's breath was coming out in pants – short, sharp – she was hyperventilating. Her heart beating a million miles an hour, thumping in her ears, she couldn't think – she didn't know what to do._

_Her eyes darted between Victoria and her Father, desperately looking for an answer, she knew wouldn't come; there was nothing she could do._

_Nothing._

_Victoria hummed, in an almost delightful way. "Is the little Human scared?" The Vampire absently swung Charlie's head. Bella's Father clenched his eyes shut in pain – voice hitching with a grunt._

_Bella watched in horror; she wanted Victoria to stop. She needed her to stop._

"_Stop it!" Bella screamed; voice raw. Victoria blinked – slightly bewildered at the yell – the Vampire followed Bella's line of sight._

_The Vampire hadn't even known what she was doing – she didn't stop the motions though._

_Bella's fists clenched, tightly, painfully. She was scared, petrified – she was helpless. She was useless…there was nothing she could do to save her Father; she was doomed only to watch._

_To watch as Victoria killed him._

_Because she had enough sense left to realize that Jake wasn't here; to know that Victoria was smart – cunning – and Bella knew, from that Cheshire cat grin on the Vampires face that she was going to die here._

_She wouldn't be able to save Charlie; she wouldn't be able to save herself._

_But, Victoria was still swinging Charlie's head around easily, and Bella couldn't stand it. She could see it; in her minds eye – her Fathers neck snapping, tearing off – and she needed it to stop._

"_Jake will be here soon." Bella warned – lied – trying to make it sound convincing; it didn't work, her voice quivered. She'd never been good at lying._

_Victoria didn't look phased, just watched Bella in a smug way that made her think she knew something. "Your little mutts happen to be chasing a distraction – or three."_

_Bella paled. She felt as if she were going to vomit or pass out – maybe both. She was shaking._

"_We have hours together!" Victoria chirped happily. "Isn't that great?" She actually sounded pleased at the idea of spending time with the Human. Bella didn't think she'd enjoy it._

_She shook her head, violently, not wanting to do anything that would cause her Father more pain. She didn't want him in pain because of her._

_But she knew he was going to die because of her._

"_Just let him go." Bella's words tumbled out, tripping over each other. She hadn't even noticed she was crying – balling – until the tears dripped to the floor. "It's me you want, right?" She choked on a sob._

_Victoria tutted, watching the tears trail down Bella's face; seemingly transfixed. "I can't do that, Bella. Then those pretty tears might stop." She cooed, bending to jerk Charlie's head up – nails dragging across his neck._

_Dangerously close. Bella could see a tiny trail of blood – but already it was too much._

"_Dad!" Bella screamed, overcome with emotion and without a seconds thought or hesitation, rushed forward – lunged for Victoria. The only thought in her mind was getting her Father away from the Vampire, if only for a second, a moment._

_Victoria laughed – loudly, gleefully – arm flicking out to connect with Bella's side, with a crack that sent pain shooting through her body, Bella screamed, skidding across the floor._

_She could feel the friction burns._

_Bella's arms clutched around her chest, holding herself together – it hurt to breath and it came in short, sharp, painful gasps. Victoria had broken ribs._

_And God did it hurt. It was excruciating._

_Through tear blurred eyes she could see her Father – her strong, courageous Father who'd protected her for years, who loved her, whom she'd been hurting for years now and whom she loved; dearly and always._

_Charlie watched her with determined eyes – a protecting gaze, swimming with worry – with panic; for Bella. For his only Daughter._

_Though Charlie didn't move – he couldn't – he didn't understand what was going on, he didn't need to; he understood the fact that this Woman was strong – he'd already tried to escape once and he knew if he did anything rash now, he'd die before he even got the chance to protect Bella._

_Victoria cackled, madly – she was enjoying the fear – she could smell it - intoxicating._

_Bella knew she needed to get up. Charlie watched, his jaw clenching. "Bella, run…" He panted, he needed to save her – protect her._

_Bella shook her head, stubborn, defiant._

"_Bella…"_

_Victoria yanked on Charlie's arm; dislocating it. Charlie screamed._

"_Don't…" Bella choked, no longer feeling her own pain._

_Victoria cackled once more._

_Bella pushed herself up, her face pushing into the floor. She needed to get up. She needed to stall for time – Jake would work this out – he'd save them. She just needed to stall._

_She ignored the pain. The clicking of her broken bones rubbing as she moved._

"_Watch, Bella…" Victoria smirked, pushing her nail into Charlie's neck – she could see the skin stretching, threatening to tare._

"_No…" Bella tried._

_Victoria pushed, her nail cutting into skin, ripping his neck. Bella could see blood, it flowed quickly, suddenly, staining his shirt._

_Bella's eyes widened, panic set in. This was her fault. "No!" She screamed._

_This was all her fault…_

_Victoria moved her nail across Charlie's neck – slicing._

_All Bella's fault…_

_Victoria's hand moved slowly – it was happening in slow motion._

_Charlie tried to jerk away, eyes still holding that determined steel Bella admired. Victoria didn't seem to notice his movement; her eyes were watching Bella, lips tipped into a smirk._

"_No…" Bella rasped, voice raw, pleading. She pushed herself up suddenly, onto her knees, she swayed with the pain – eyes locking with her Fathers._

_Desperately, helplessly – tears rolled down Bella's cheeks – Jake wasn't coming. She wouldn't be able to save him. But she had to try._

_She grunted, swaying heavily onto her feet, she almost buckled under the pain. She fell into the wall for support. "Dad…" She cried, helpless._

_She was helpless._

_Charlie's lips turned up into a sad smile._

_No…_

"_Bells…" He choked._

_Victoria smirked, eyes glinting._

_No…_

_Bella stumbled forward, reaching. She didn't want to let him go – she wouldn't let him go._

"_I…I lov—"_

_Victoria snapped his neck._

"_NO!" Bella screamed, surging forward, reaching for him as he slumped to the floor. Lifeless eyes looking right through her._

_She fell with him._

_Blood pooled under him as he hit the floor._

_Bella had never hated herself more then in that moment._

_The pain of her hitting the floor once more didn't even register – she'd lost her Father. She couldn't save her Father – she'd killed him._

_She pulled herself forward, against the floor – pitifully. She didn't care; she needed to be close to her Father, to tell him she loved him one last time; though she knew he couldn't hear. It didn't matter – she just needed to tell him._

_Victoria rolled her eyes as Bella tried to crawl across the floor. Humans really were pitiful creatures. Quickly she took a step towards the girl, her foot lashing out to pin her to the ground – Bella screamed in agony – her ribs cracking._

_Charlie's blood dripped down the floor and onto Bella._

_She cringed._

"_Do you feel that?" Victoria asked, though she didn't expect an answer – she pushed down on Bella's back harder – pressing her into the floor. Bella screamed. "All the pain you've caused."_

_Bella tired to say something, but she couldn't speak._

_Victoria's foot suddenly connected with Bella's side – hard, fast – and Bella skidded once more across the floor._

_Only stopping when her back slammed against the wall._

"_It's all your fault." Victoria hummed, strutting over to the whimpering Bella._

_Through tear-blurred eyes; Victoria looked like a red blob – a blood red blob._

"_This is all because of you…." The vampire bent down in front of Bella. "No ones coming for you, and by the time they do, I'll be long gone and you'll be dead." Victoria's hands idly played with Bella's bloodstained hair. "You killed your Father, Bella."_

_Bella's eyes clenched shut at the words. They echoed in her head – in her heart, she knew it was true. She'd killed her Father._

"_You killed him." She smiled, poking Bella's arm almost playfully before she grasped it – twisting and pulling – breaking her arm._

_Bella screamed – a blood-curdling shrike. Victoria dropped Bella's arm – it hit the ground with a crunch._

_Bella whimpered._

"_This will be a nightmare come true, I promise you." Victoria laughed._

_And Bella tensed at the dark promise in her voice._

"_So!" The Vampire drawled, yanking Bella up by the hair – just like her Father – she was dragged along the floor. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Bella hit each and ever one of the stairs as she was dragged up, neck straining – pulling._

_She tried to scurry along after her, not wanting her neck to break – it hurt though and her right arm, in its broken state was useless._

_Just like her._

_She was thrown into her bedroom – head smacking against the corner of her bed, she could smell blood. She was slumped in a heap on her floor, a broken mess of tangled limbs and blood._

_It hurt so much._

"_Comfy?" Victoria asked, Bella just groaned, not bothering to sit up or move – she just sat there. "Good."_

_Victoria took the time – which Bella was using to twitch in pain – to look around. "Nice room." She mocked – taking a deep breath in. "I can still smell him here."_

_Bella clenched her eyes shut._

_No, not him…She couldn't think about him…_

"_Now, now, Bella, open those pretty eyes." Victoria cooed, breath on Bella's ear. She jumped – looking more like a twitch – as pain coursed through her with the movement._

_The bed dipped and Victoria traced a finger along Bella's jaw line. Bella flinched, her touch was cold, horrid, repulsive – it sent her heart into an erratic dance. She didn't want this monster anywhere near her._

_Bella tried to roll away, ignoring the pain._

_Victoria pinned her to the bed by her throat._

_Bella spluttered – choking._

_Her grip was painful – constricting – and she realized, Victoria could crush her neck in that one powerful hand._

_She thrashed out – terrified – adrenalin kicking in once more. Victoria didn't look fazed as she watched Bella thrash – she looked more amused at the display. She clutched and scratched at the hand around her throat – it did nothing._

"_Oh don't look at me like that," Victoria shifted to straddle Bella's hips – pinning her down. She let a nail drag along her face – cutting her quickly as Bella thrashed. "I'm not going to kill you." Bella grunted – feeling blood roll down her cheek._

_Bella could feel her lungs convulsing in the need for air._

_Her eyes were starting to roll back into her head._

_She could see darkness._

_Victoria let go of her neck and Bella coughed and spluttered back into life – lungs gulping down the air. Her only thought was to get away. With all her remaining strength – still panting for air – she tried to push herself into a roll._

_She screamed when she rolled over her broken ribs._

_Victoria rolled her eyes – scoping both of Bella's wrists into one hand and pinning them to the bed – stopping her from moving – her broken arm throbbing. "Let me go…" Bella sobbed, body going limp in exhaustion – in defeat._

_In pain._

"_I can't do that, Bella." Victoria purred, voice dark. Bella could feel the Vampire playing with her fingers – absently. "Because, I'm going to make this the most painful…"_

_Bella felt the pull, felt her little finger snap with a sickening crunch._

_A scream ripped from the back of her throat._

_Victoria positively glowed at the sound._

"_Day." Another finger snapped back as she continued._

"_Of." Another._

"_Your." Her ring finger._

"_Life."_

_Her last finger on her right hand snapped back._

_The pain was too much – tears mixed with blood to stain down her cheeks. She was going to die here. She was going to die here…all alone – with no one to save her._

_She was going to die._

"_It's all your fault." Victoria whispered, almost reading her thoughts. "This is all because of you, and you'll have an eternity to regret it."_

_**And all Bella could think about was if she'd see her Father in Heaven...**_

_**Or if she was going to Hell for killing him...**_

Bella was in the bath.

_Her chest heaved – up and down, up and down, in and out – taking shaky, shallow pants of air into her lungs._

_Hollow eyes looked but didn't see – didn't register anything and clouded over in pain._

_Batted, bruised and broken – Bella didn't know how she was still alive, she didn't care, she just wanted the pain to stop. To end. She wanted Victoria to hurry up and kill her._

_Instead of keeping her painfully alive; on the verge of death._

_The bath was filling with her blood; it dripped like a steady tap, from the multitude of lacerations that had been inflicted upon her. They covered her body – a canvas of red._

_She could feel the life draining from her._

_This bath would be her grave._

_Jake had never come for her, it had only been two hours, but it seemed like an eternity to Bella. She knew it was too late now, Jake wouldn't make it, and she'd be dead before he got here._

_Victoria watched with lust filled eyes – fingers dipping into the blood bath and tracing over her lips, she purred. "Our times coming to an end Bella, I'm surprised you lasted this long." And she did sound surprised. Pleased and surprised._

_Bella was surprised too. She had wanted to die hours ago. She hadn't been holding on. _

_She had nothing left. _

_She wanted all the pain to stop._

_She wanted to see her Father again._

_She just wanted it all to end._

"_Now," Victoria started, licking her lips. Bella didn't even look at her; she'd been boring a hole in the wall with her eyes for hours now. "I've never tried this…I'm not even sure this will work." The Vampire mused to herself. "But, I am willing to find out."_

_Bella didn't care what she was talking about._

_Victoria bent down, wrapping a hand around Bella's neck – tightly, painfully. Bella didn't flinch, didn't blink. Victoria squeezed and Bella stopped breathing. Lungs constricting in their vain search for air…_

_Darkness burned at the edges of Bella's eyes, close enough to touch._

_She'd see her Father soon. The pain would stop._

_Her limbs twitched of their own accord. She could feel her heart stopping – slowing. She was dying._

_And Victoria lent in, with a Cheshire grin on her face, her lips were moving but she couldn't quite catch what she was saying – she was fading fast. Falling, falling, she knew she wouldn't fall forever…_

_**Thump, thump, thump...**_

_Bella twitched, darkness taking over._

_**Thump...**_

"_."_

_Her heart stopped._

_**...**_

_Bella gasped for air._

_Eyes snapping open._

_This wasn't Heaven - she wasn't dead._

_She wasn't dead…_

_But she had died, she remembered seeing the light, remember seeing her Fathers face smiling at her. She'd been running towards him and he was waiting for her – she'd never gotten there. She'd never gotten to fling herself into his arms and say the words she'd desperately wanted to say, to tell him. That she needed to tell him._

_**I'm sorry. I love you...**_

_She'd never gotten the chance._

_And suddenly the words she'd thought she'd imagined came rushing back to her, Victoria's parting words._

"_You Bella will have an eternity to live with all of this, if it goes right."_

_She was dead._

_**The thump of her heart was gone.**_

_It no longer beat._

_**She was no longer Human.**_

_She was a Vampire._

_**She was immortal.**_

_And by the looks of things, she'd been pronounced dead and berried – Jake had finally gotten there._

_He'd gotten there too late though._

_**Seconds too late to save her.**_

_**To save her Father.**_

_She didn't feel anything though – just the hunger clawing at her chest, she needed to feed, the urge was so strong. Without a moments hesitation she crashed her hand through the top of her coffin._

_It shattered, splintered, dirt spilt in. She didn't care though – she knew she didn't need to breath._

_**Not anymore...**_

_She pulled at the broken wood – making the hole bigger – fitting herself through, dirt still seeping in. She clawed her way into the soil pulling it apart – reaching for the surface._

_It didn't take long before her hand punched though the ground and into open air._

_**She couldn't feel breeze though, not really.**_

_She pulled herself through the ground and into the darkness of night, free from her coffin._

_Hunger burned inside of her._

_**She needed blood...Human blood...**_

_She ignored it for now and turned to look at her headstone – turned to look at her Fathers headstone. Looked at the hole she'd made in the ground. Looked with new eyes - dead eyes._

_And decided she'd kill Victoria._

_**Break her. Shatter her.**_

_For now though, she bent down and filled in the hole she'd made – erasing the evidence._

_She was dead. However, it was better if everyone continued to believe that she was dead and berried._

_No need for them to know she was a Vampire._

_**They could live the lie.**_

_No need to stay here anymore._

_With one last glance at her headstone, at her house, at her Father, she got up and walked away. Left it all behind, without another glance backwards and without a seconds thought._

_And she never felt a thing._

_**Not a thing.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty - Thoughts & Feelings.**_

_**'I wanna breathe, in a new beginning, with someone who will wrap her arms around what's left of me.'**_

_**-Lifehouse, Had Enough.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bella. P.O.V_

_Exhaling. _I finished on a shaky breath.

Breathing in slowly – deliberately – trying to dispel the images that flared in my memory.

Images of red and black, pained faces and screams. I could never forget that day.

Not even if I wanted too.

I'd never told my story to anyone. No one – not ever – not even to Midnight.

My daughter, though, had seen it, lived it through me when we'd bonded. There was no need to recount events that she had seen through my own eyes, in my own mind.

She understood. It was something I loved about her.

I could still feel Alice's smaller hand in mine, warm and comforting. Though I ignored the thought entirely, didn't even acknowledge I'd had it.

Because I knew it was childish and _oh so unlike me_ but I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to give myself an excuse to let go.

She was the only thing keeping me grounded right now, in this whirlwind of emotions that she seemed to set off in me.

I was losing myself, losing who I'd become. _I felt all too Human._

But I couldn't stop – some part of me didn't want too. Some part of me relished in the unfelt emotions I'd lose so long ago.

Another part just wanted to go back to who I was before the Cullen's came back into my existence.

Forget the _pain, anger, remorse and guilt_ and switch off feeling for good.

But she made me feel and she made me _want _to feel.

And Alice – _Alice – _looked like she was going to, if she could, cry. She looked like she wanted too. Needed too.

Her small body shaking slightly, as if she were cold – wracking with a soft, dry sobs.

And those eyes, those beautiful golden eyes were filled with an intense self-loathing and pain.

I'd seen that look before – _in my own reflection _– I'd seen that look.

And I could imagine those eyes watering with tears – _shimmering eyes with tears that spilt down her face _– I didn't like that look on her face.

It was wrong, I didn't like it.

"You look like you want to cry." I observed, voice raw and emotional – more then I'd ever heard it. Only Alice could do this to me.

I reached out slowly, bringing my fingers up to brush her cheek – _they tingled at the touch – _were her tears would be. "Please don't." I breathed, talking about more then those eternally unshed tears.

That look, it was heartbreaking – _I hated hurting her._

Alice's eyes fluttered at my touch – understanding, complying. "I do want too…" She lent into mu touch, her hand resting over my own, keeping it there. _My hand tingled pleasantly. _"I am…so sorry."

She choked back a sob – small body still shaking – and suddenly we collided with a thunderous crack.

Arms flung around my neck, I stumbled back slightly with the force, my own arms coming to rest around her waist – steadying.

She tugged me close – _impossibly close – _and berried her head in the space under my chin, breathing deeply.

The familiar electric fire tingled through me – sudden and hot – lingering pleasantly with the close contact.

"I know, it doesn't take back what we did to you," She spoke into my neck. "What I let happen and nothing will, but just know, I'm sorry."

I sighed in content, relaxing into her embrace – _because somehow it felt natural and right – _my arms tightened around her – comforting.

I couldn't help it, couldn't stop it, I wanted to touch her, wanted to be close to her – so badly.

I rested my chin on top of her head – breathing her in – she smelt like _home._

I didn't understand it. _Felling was unusual for me. _But I still didn't understand what had come over me, possessed me to act like this.

_So out of character. _

But Alice had been on my mind, always on my mind, more and more and it wasn't bad. Not really.

It was slightly irritating how she invaded my mind, but it was comforting to think of her, to be with her.

She was comforting. She was easy to be around. Alice cared and she was always just there and I liked it.

I always had, I just didn't want to admit to myself or anyone else that I liked it – I hadn't wanted to feel.

Alice's uneven breathing hit my neck – it almost tickled. Her shaking had slowed, but hadn't stopped and I wanted it to stop.

Anything to see those eyes sparkle again – _anything _– because if I didn't do something it would be my fault that she was hurting, and I didn't think I could exist if I knew I'd hurt her.

"Alice…" I tried, voice hesitant. I wasn't good at this, not anymore. _Usually, I didn't care. _"It's okay, you can't change what happened – it's okay."

Her head snapped up and my own snapped back almost painfully with the sudden force – hands gripped the back of my shirt, hard.

Golden eyes narrowed – intense and blazing – had I said something wrong?

Those intense eyes looked pained, she looked…_broken. _

My breath caught.

She looked _beautiful. _

"It's not okay!" Alice's voice was almost hysterical. "I should have prevented it, I should have seen it, stopped it."

She pleaded with me, desperately, needing me to understand and I did, I understood.

_I could have saved you…_

But she was wrong.

"You're wrong." I shook my head. "I'd been spending too much time with the Mutts for you to have seen anything, Alice. This wasn't your fault, you didn't decide to leave – you just followed your family. There was nothing you could have done."

And I didn't fight the need to smile at her when I finished. I was sick of fighting it and I smiled a real smile – _for her_ – I smiled.

Her breath caught and I almost laughed.

"Bella…" She breathed, voice trailing off – _eyes searching –_ she shook her head. Raven locks swishing over delicate shoulders. "Why are you making excuses for me?"

Somehow I knew that wasn't what she'd wanted to say. I didn't push it though, instead I chuckled – _it bubbled over my lips – _amused.

She was adamant about blaming this all on herself; no shared blame, just her. Solely responsible.

"The truth isn't an excuse." I said, smile still in place. I couldn't seem to stop smiling, now that I'd started.

Being this close to her was doing strange things to me.

Alice smiled sadly – _a broken half-smile that didn't reach her eyes _– shaking her head in defeat she nuzzled her head back into the crook of my neck, sighing.

"Forgive me?" She asked, ignoring my reasoning.

I sighed, my hand rubbing her back in small comforting circles. I didn't want her to start shaking again.

Alice had been living with this regret and guilt for all these years – knowing that she'd never be forgiven because she believed; I'd died long ago.

"You wont give this up will you?" I mused, lightly- knowing that Alice just needed to hear me say the words she so desperately needed to hear.

_I forgive you. _

I felt her shake her head in negative. I chuckled. "Personally, Alice, there is nothing to forgive you for." Alice tensed. "But if it makes you feel better. Yes, I forgive you."

And Alice's whole body sagged in relief at the words – relaxed into my embrace. She sighed, the grip on my back finally lessening.

Though she didn't let go.

All this time she had been blaming herself – _no one but herself _– for what had happened to me.

Living with all the _grief, remorse and the memories, _believing she'd never hear me say _I forgive you, _because she'd believed I was dead.

That she would exist eternally in remorse and guilt with no closure.

All these years she'd believed she'd killed me.

Suddenly, I felt her lips on my neck – _soft, sweet, surprising _– that electric fire tingled though my body, my eyes fluttered at the sensation.

"Thank you, Bella." Alice breathed, sincerely, voice sounding revealed.

I hummed content in the moment. More at ease then I'd ever been.

Alice's lips pressed down.

My breath hitched in a ragged gasp, eyes snapping open – _wide, surprised, electric fire _– I hadn't remembered closing them.

And all I could feel were her lips – _soft and warm _– the contact was chaste and addictive, _oh so addictive. _

When her lips left my neck I could still feel her smiling. My breathing was still ragged and suddenly – _overwhelmingly _– I wanted to taste those lips.

I wanted to know if they were really that soft – _feel that red-hot electric fire take over _– I wanted to feel her.

Suddenly, _so suddenly, _I wanted to kiss her.

But, that couldn't be right. I couldn't want to kiss her – kiss Alice Cullen.

Though all I could feel were those lips on my neck –_ tingling _– and they weren't even there anymore.

All I could think about was her – Alice Cullen.

"Isabella…" Alice breathed, voice low and almost drawn out in a caressing moan, lips twitching.

And the part of me that denied my willingness to willingly kiss a Cullen disappeared because she _knew. _

_I'd made up my mind unknowingly, and she knew. _

I slowly trailed my hand up her arm, following the curve of her neck. She shivered at the touch. I lifted her chin gently and our eyes locked.

She seemed to look straight through me – _just like they always could _– like she could see me and only me, for who I was now and understood, cared.

I could see the twinkle behind her eyes – that playful spark of emotion she had been missing all this time.

And I had put it there…

Me.

I was giving in.

"Why is it that I want to kiss you?" I breathed, voice low.

Alice let out a husky chuckle; eyes looking less and less like my reflection. It was breathtaking. "I can't answer that, Bella."

No of course not.

But Alice was smiling a knowing look in darkening eyes – smoldering eyes. "But, I'm not going to stop you." She breathed, inching closer.

I could feel her breath on my parted lips – _it was intoxicating, addictive, like a magnet driving me closer, and closer…_

Ever so closer to her.

And I knew that Alice wanted this too – _I could see it _– she wanted this.

And it was then, in that moment with Alice's golden eyes twinkling like I remember from the days when she was my best friend that I realized, I wanted this too.

I wanted Alice Cullen.

"Why?" I murmured – lips inches from hers teasingly close. I needed to know why – I didn't understand myself, I wanted to understand her.

Alice licked her lips unconsciously, my eyes followed the movement – it was distracting. She was distracting.

"Because…" She whispered, her hand coming up to brush against my own cheek. I didn't flinch away. "I love you."

I stopped breathing, awe struck, eyes locked with hers – _I was falling. _She loved me. She loved me.

The words had been soft, truthful, and they echoed in my head, loud, clear, _I love you._

Alice smiled. "And I don't care if you don't love me back, because I've gotten a second chance at this and I'm not letting go, so no matter who you are now, Isabella Volturi, I love you. I always have and I always will."

My walls came tumbling down, demolished, shattered; _I let go and gave up. _I fell into temptation.

I pulled her closer, impossibly close and she fit perfectly, like it was meant to be. I crashed our lips together.

_And it was indescribable._

Her lips moving with mine – slow, sensual, passionate, it set my body on fire – it made me feel complete. Like I was suddenly whole and this is what I'd been missing in my forever.

_Her._

I smiled into her lips – _I couldn't help it – _and I felt her do the same.

Because sometimes, two broken pieces could make a whole, and the spark of electric fire and connection I'd felt when her lips first touched mine was something like that.

Like in someway, I was getting another chance to live.

_And suddenly, pain ripped through my head – intense pain. _Gasping I pulled away – Alice doing the same – our lips disconnected with a smack.

One thought was running through my mind with the pain – _Midnight. _Because that pain was my connection with my Daughter being forcibly cut.

Midnight was in danger.

"Alice." My voice was panicked.

Her eyes locked with mine, she was blinking. She'd had a vision as she'd pulled away – I knew that look anywhere.

"I know. It's Midnight." Her voice mirrored my own – panicked.

I rushed forward, tangling our hands together like it was second nature – _and once upon a time it had been – _"Come on."

Alice nodded, eyes worried and determined, she cared about Midnight.

But I could see that the twinkle was gone.

I kicked down my old front door, and throwing a quick smile over my shoulder, said, "I wont forget."

And she understood because that twinkle came back, and she interlocked our fingers, like it was second nature.

_And once upon a time it had been. _


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty-One - Betrayal & Denial. **_

'_**Break a sweat desperate lover, do you feel all alone?'**_

_**-There for Tomorrow, Deathbed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was dark – an abyss of black, silent.

Fuzzy blotches of colour danced just inside my vision, ever shifting before I could make out any tangible shape.

Frowning, I took a small step towards the dancing shapes, and another. But, with every step I took forward they danced further and further away.

I stopped, watching, the colours blended and it was transfixing. A breeze ruffled my hair and I suddenly realized it was cold.

Was I out side?

The colours stopped, seemingly frozen in front of me. The wind grew – strong and powerful – I gasped, hands coming up to cover my face, my eyes closed with the power.

What was going on?

And as quickly as it started the wind died down, I opened my eyes, blinking, hands coming to rest at my sides.

The colours were gone, replaced by a dark starry sky and me.

A younger image of myself – wind mattered short hair and red cheeks – I was sitting on the edge of a roof, legs dangling, swinging back and forth absently.

I looked about eleven, before the tragedy that took my life. I was a child.

And that child, looked nothing like Mother. Hair too dark and skin too tanned, lips too thin and face too weary.

A memory, because I remembered this.

"You're not cold?"

The younger me didn't bother turning around, but I did. Because I knew that voice, I'd never thought I'd hear it again – that husky, sincere voice.

Éclair Rinsworth.

"Should I be?" I heard myself ask, in that quiet indifferent tone that I had used half my life.

Éclair stepped out of the shadows, a small smile on her beautiful face. I smiled, nostalgia creeping over me pleasantly.

She was just as I remembered her, tall and flawless, brown hair and hazel eyes, all lazy smiles and confidence.

"Normal people would be."

Éclair breezed past me, in that graceful stride of hers that I'd always envied and I could almost smell her – chocolate and nuts.

I followed her movements and she slid down next to the younger me, whom laughed bitterly at her words.

"I guess; I'm not normal then."

I walked forward, closer, watching.

Éclair shook her head, smiling. "I guess not." She mused. "But sometimes that's not a bad thing."

And the younger me looked at Éclair, surprise flashing behind dull violet eyes at her truthful tone. I laughed; I remembered her speaking those words to me all those years ago.

"Was there something you wanted?" The younger me sighed, averting her eyes back to the night sky.

It was a cloudless night. I remember I had been wondering if my real Mother was alive and watching the night sky too.

I watched as Éclair sobered up, the smile slipping from her face and hazel eyes shinning with guilt, with regret.

"I'm sorry."

The younger me twitched, looking at Éclair with an eyebrow raised that same surprise flashing behind violet eyes.

And I remembered, that had been the first time anyone had ever said those words to me.

"For what?"

Éclair didn't hesitate. She never hesitated. "Everything." She breathed, "Everything you've been through."

The younger me smirked, snorting. Brushing off her apology like it was stupid. Because I remember I thought it was, one person couldn't apologize for the masses.

"It's not your fault, Éclair."

Éclair looked surprised, that I knew her name or about my words, I couldn't be sure. I still wasn't sure.

"I know that, but still, I'm sorry."

I watched myself shrug. "I'm used to it." And I had been, so used to the pain.

Éclair frowned sadly, shaking her head. Defeat. It had been the first time I'd seen her show it. "You shouldn't be."

And the younger me said nothing. Because there had been nothing I could have said to that.

I had been used to it, the Villages loathing, their scorning, taunting and bullying. I'd lived with it everyday for years.

"You know," The younger me drawled, indifferent. "If anyone see's you talking to me, they might shun you too."

I'd known it was an empty threat the moment I'd said it, the moment she'd shrugged her shoulders, uncaring.

None of the Hunters would dare shun Éclair. I had known that.

Éclair Rinsworth, number Seventeen, Oblivion – she had been the number one hunter in the Village for years. The best, along with her partner, Dante, they had more kills under their belts individually then all the Elders put together.

She was an asset to this Village, loved and adored by all.

She had only been Twenty-four.

"You know, Madeline. You're going to be a great Hunter when you grow up."

My younger counterparts head snapped round to look at Éclair, with wide hopeful violet eyes. Éclair smiled.

And I shook my head with a chuckle, watching. If only she could see me now. If only she could what I had become.

"Really?" My counterpart breathed, hopeful.

Éclair nodded and the younger me smiled, a real smile – but far from the innocent smile that should be seen on an eleven year old.

Because I had never been innocent.

"Thank you."

Éclair just shrugged. "It's the truth." She leant back on her hands and tilted her head to the sky. "But, can I offer you some advice?"

I watched myself nod slowly.

"Smile more." Éclair breathed. "You have a beautiful smile." Éclair looked at the younger me, truthful.

The younger me blinked and I smiled with affection for Éclair. I knew the words she was about to utter by heart, I'd never forget them. She had been the only one in the Village to care about me.

"This is who you are, Madeline." Éclair reached out, slowly, to tuck a stray lock of hair from my eyes, gently. "So smile, and show this Village that you don't give a damn what they think, because you shouldn't. You're beautiful."

I sat down on the other side of Éclair, smiling wistfully. Her words had changed me that night. One of the key moments in my life.

The younger me smiled. "Thank you, Éclair."

She just smiled, laying back on the roof and looking up at the sky. I watched; reaching out to touch her and my hand sailed right through. I sighed.

My counterpart did the same, lying back on the roof, watching the stars.

And I remembered, that we'd stayed like that till early morning, watching the sun rise and spill colours into the dark sky. It had been a moment I'd remember forever.

I smiled. "Yeah," My hand ghosted over Éclair's face. "Thank you, Éclair."

And I remembered…Éclair died that day.

* * *

My head throbbed in pain.

And I groaned, the sound coming out dry and hoarse. My body felt weak, lethargic, floppy and it was a horrid feeling.

Damn, who'd actually managed to sneak up on me?

My head lolled back, hitting something hard. I winced. It felt like I'd been knocked out.

I probably had been.

Because one of the bad things about being me was that I could, unlike normal Vampires, be rendered unconscious.

Though, it hadn't happened in years, not since that one time I had purposely smacked my head against something as a sort of science experiment, to see if it really was possible.

Turns out it had been. Annoying really, but Mothers face that day had been priceless.

My head pounded, I twitched, yeah; I'd been knocked out.

Moaning in discomfort, my eyes slowly fluttered open – they felt heavy. It was dark, was I still dreaming, or had I been out for half the day?

And as if in answer, hunger clawed at my stomach – relentless and intense – I growled low. I hadn't fed in some days; I had been going to before all this.

The hunger clawed and I licked dry lips – sucking in a breath, ignoring it. I had more important things to worry about now.

I blinked, my eyes adjusting from being closed so long and everything snapped back into focus. The darkness was no longer an issue.

And I frowned. Eye's sweeping the room before blinking once more, slowly and purposely – was I in a cave?

My eyes reopened and nothing changed. Yes, I was in what looked to be a giant hole in the ground.

Well that's just great, I was trapped in the damned Bat-cave.

I sighed, how bothersome. My muscles twitched painfully with the sudden movement, convulsing slightly.

I hissed and chains clanked together.

And I stopped, cocking an eyebrow, chains?

Turning my head stiffly – muscles still twitching – and noticed that my wrists were chained to the wall of the cave – binding me to it.

My eyes flicked to my fingers and I tried to move them, they wiggled, though they felt disconnected from the rest of my body. I couldn't feel them.

And it was an odd sensation but nothing to fret about.

Concluding that my fingers were intact and I could feel the rest of my body, I took a closer look at the chains that were binding me to the cave.

There were symbols etched into the metal, symbols that I recognized, that I knew and could read. My eyes widened, comprehending.

These weren't normal chains. These were Hunter chains.

"Great…" I muttered, voice husky. How did they expect me to escape when I was chained to the walls of the Bat-cave?

Because Hunter chains weren't normal – far from it – they were forged with the same metal and ancient technique that our Weapons were made from. These chains negated Vampires special abilities.

But, there was a small possibility that these chains could be flawed or imitations of the real thing. I doubted they were but I hoped they might.

There was one way to find out. Though, hunger was taking a toll and if I wanted to escape I'd need all the energy I could muster.

I sighed. "No helping it…" And tapping into what little power I seemed to have left, I teleported.

Electricity – white hot and fast – shot through me, like lightning. It was painful.

I twitched, a spastic movement that was uncontrolled. "That's new…" I gritted, surprised at the added feature.

"Good isn't it?"

My eyes snapped up at the sudden amused male voice. I hadn't heard him approach. _Stupid. _

"If by good, you actually mean painful, then yeah, they're great." I husked, smirking into the shadows.

And the voice laughed, sounding generally amused at the comment. He must be standing behind a twist in the cave wall, waiting, because I couldn't see him in the shadows.

How long had he been standing there?

"Such a witty girl." The voice hummed, stepping round a corner and into my line of sight.

He wasn't a Hunter and I felt the relief wash through me with the fact. It was one less thing I had to worry about.

He was tall and blond, handsome, looking around his mid twenties and was rather well dressed for a nomad living in a cave. He held himself like a businessman – confident, cocky.

"Ah, excuse the rudeness, my name is Chase." The apology was mocking and he smiled charmingly, I could see the malicious intent behind it though. This man was anything but charming. "I've wanted to meet you for quite some time."

I grinned, darkly amused at the comment. Most, if not all Vampires, dreaded the very idea of meeting Mother or I because they knew it meant an instant death.

But, Chases voice was mocking and I knew he was taunting me with the comment. Waving it in my face that I was powerless here, that he had me.

That I was helpless against him.

I, however, knew that if he was taking the time to taunt me meant he was confident in his plan – too confident – and with over confidence came carelessness.

There was a chance he'd make a mistake – overlook something – and that mistake would be all I need.

"You do realize," I smirked, eyebrows raised in challenge. "That now you've met me, I'm going to have to kill you at some point."

Chase smirked, but I saw the twitch of annoyance he tried to hide at my promise.

"It's nothing personal." I added, mockingly.

His right hand twitched, more noticeably this time. He looked as if he wanted to hit me. He took a breath. "No," His voice was strained. "That's just your MO isn't it? Not many people have met you and lived, I'm honoured."

I snorted, "Glad to be of some service."

Chase shook his head, grinning. I watched him closely.

"You're everything I expected and more." He mused, looking me over. "You're nothing like him."

And I twitched, the movement painful, I could see the amusement in Chases eyes.

I growled. "Him…" Because I knew whom he was talking about, of course I knew.

"Me."

An amused voice echoed from somewhere, I couldn't pinpoint it – it was a males voice though and one I'd heard before. Heard only once before.

A gust of wind ruffled my hair, my tattoo flared – I knew it would be glowing – and I clenched my fists, angry.

I knew who it was.

And suddenly, before my eyes, there he was, that damn hooded Hunter. I could feel the chill of his eyes on me – the shiver that ran down my spine – I could almost see him smirking at me.

"You." I spat, anger rising.

His hood bopped up and down in a nod, "Hello again, Madeline."

My eyes widened, jaw clenching at the use of my fist name. They'd obviously been watching me. _Shit, _how could I not have known?

I glared. Trying to make out his face under the darkness of his hood. I couldn't see anything. "How do you know that name?"

And he just laughed, that same darkly amused laugh. I hated it.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, Madeline." And the smug tone of implication behind his voice implied he knew more then just the rumours. That was worrying.

"Who are you?" I demanded. My chains clanked together.

The boy said nothing, just continued to watch me silently, eerily.

"Who are you?"

I repeated, placing emphasis on the words, demanding an answer.

And his hands moved to his hood – slowly, deliberately and I watched, couldn't take my eyes away as he tipped it back.

I tensed, breath catching in my throat, I couldn't breath – I didn't want too. I was dreaming I had to be dreaming because this was a nightmare; something my subconscious had cooked up.

It had to be, God, it had to be.

And I couldn't look away, I wanted – needed to look away – needed to wake up. But I knew I wasn't dreaming, I knew this was real. He smirked and God how I wished I could tare my eyes away.

But I couldn't, it was like my body had just shut down. And my eyes were locked with his.

Locked with Violet eyes.

His Violet eyes.

I could see it – like a slap in the face – I could see it. And I didn't want too, I needed to look away because I desperately didn't want too.

He was me.

I could see it, it was obvious too anyone who looked at him without his damned hood. And I wished he'd never taken it off.

Because he was a reflection of what I could have been, if I had aged a few more years, if I hadn't bonded with mother, if I had bonded with his Vampire instead.

He was me, right down the same Violet eyes.

"No…" I uttered, shocked, startled, disbelieving. "No…" This couldn't be real.

He just smirked – that same crookedly amused smirk I'd seen myself use. "Oh, yes, I couldn't believe it either. But who would have thought, huh, sis?"

I cringed at the endearment.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't right, everything was wrong, because I didn't have a brother. I couldn't have a brother.

Couldn't have a brother that was apart of all this. A brother that was trying to harm people I cared about, people I loved.

A brother whom was not on my side, whom had tried to kill me and – from that glint in his eyes – looked as if he wouldn't care if he did.

A brother, that I had direct orders to kill.

No, none of this was real, it couldn't be. It shouldn't be. I'd done nothing to deserve something like this happening.

For me to have another Hunter – a brother – shoved in my face so suddenly, so tauntingly only for life to have fucked me over and taken the opportunity away from me.

I felt numb.

"You look younger." He mused, eyes looking me over. "How old are you?"

I didn't answer; I couldn't even if I wanted too. My brain had stopped working, shut down with wild thoughts of denial.

"Seventeen?" He mused to himself. Chase hummed, nodding in approval of the guess.

And I just watched. He looked different too. Not only older, but different, he'd obviously bonded with the Vampire who had changed him.

A small part of me wondered who it was, if he or she was here.

His hair was darker – almost black, mid-length and slicked back off his face, though some strands still hung over his eyes. His face was hard and set, jaw square and angular.

But even with all the differences, I could still see the similarities. As much as I didn't want too, I could still see me.

The high cheekbones and cocky half smirk, that one freckle under his chin and those violet eyes - violet eyes which could only be a family trait.

I could see it, so painfully obvious and I didn't want too.

Twins.

We had once been twins.

I took a shuddering breath, "No…"

He just laughed, amused with my disbelief, with my anguish.

"Mhm, I didn't believe her at first either, I had to see it for myself."

I felt dizzy and faint with denial and hunger, my breathing was shaky and it took me more time then it should have for my brain to comprehend his words.

I blinked, slowly. "Didn't believe her?"

He just smiled sadistically, ignoring my question.

Chase frowned. "Speaking of, where is she?"

Still smiling the boy rolled his eyes, shrugging. He looked like he was enjoying himself. "How should I know, I don't keep tabs on her."

"I should damn well hope not."

And my eyes shot wide, the smug voice cutting through the haze of denial because I knew that voice. I'd know it anywhere.

Footsteps echoed and I looked past Chase and that boy with glassy eyes and a hope that I was wrong.

A swaggering step and golden locks came into view, I could feel my hands shaking. I wasn't wrong.

"Well damn, Tyler, I think I preferred you with your hood up."

And there was Alicia, perfect and flawless, hip cocked an eyebrow raised, smirking.

I couldn't breathe. "Alicia…"

She looked up, ruby red eyes locked with mine and I felt like I'd been stabbed repeatedly. I felt dizzy but nothing was moving – like my world had stopped and I was still spinning.

"Maddy." She nodded, smirk still on those gorgeous lips.

"Where have you been, Alicia?" Chase implored and those red eyes were torn from mine.

"Someone had to make the rounds, seeing as you two were otherwise occupied with this one." She jabbed a thumb in my direction.

And the way she just brushed me off – like I was nothing – hurt more then any physical wound I could sustain.

My head pounded.

All this time Alicia, had been playing me like a puppet. Using me, feeding me lies, and I had ate it all up – I had believed it all.

Nothing could compare to the pain I was feeling right now and in the room there was only her, I could only see her and nothing else mattered.

I could no longer feel her heartbeat - no longer hear the rhythm, so soothing like music. Like the music that she played, because her heartbeat no longer existed, it never had.

From the moment I'd met her, she'd never had one. It had all been a lie, she was a lie; she wasn't Human. She never had been.

She was a Vampire.

And like my supposed Brother, she wasn't on my side.

Tyler – because that's what she had called him – laughed, long and loud, amused. My head span, and once again I felt faint, I felt overwhelmed. It was all too much.

I could see Alicia smirking. Violet and red in a hazy blur, I let out a shaky breath and fell into darkness.

I selfishly hoped I'd never wake up.

I winced, moaning once more in discomfort.

My head was still pounding – dizzy – and I could still feel the Hunger clawing at my chest, begging for blood.

I'd fainted.

Because in another wonderful plus side to being me, that too – though only in very rare cases, an overloading of stress – could happen.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw golden blond.

I'd say this was a rare stress induced case.

"You're awake."

Alicia.

I blinked away the dizziness and heavy eyes immediately sort her out. She was sitting on a chair, pushed back onto its hind legs and leaning against the cave wall.

She looked relaxed; she looked beautiful. Her red eyes regarded me closely.

And I couldn't help but think they suited her. They weren't the normal colour of spilt blood but a deeper burgundy – red the colour of wine.

But regardless, it hurt. Seeing her with those eyes, it hurt more then I could express. It was a taunting proof, a constant reminder, of all her lies.

I knew that it was stupidly irrational, that I'd only known her for a little while but I'd felt something with her, something I'd never felt before – a connection, a spark.

And knowing that she had lied all this time and used me for her own gain was painful. It felt like a hole had been ripped through my chest and the edges of that hole burned every time I looked at her eyes.

I closed my own eyes, swallowing thickly.

"Why?" I uttered, voice breaking slightly.

"It's my job. Nothing more." Her voice was indifferent – cutting, painful.

I opened my eyes and Alicia was watching me with an unreadable expression, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but no words came.

"So, I mean nothing to you then?"

And I knew her answer. Of course I knew her answer, I wouldn't be in this situation if her answer were any different. But I wanted to hear her say it.

No, I needed to hear her say it. I needed her to crush any hope I had left – the hope I knew that I had for her – because I needed to make this easier.

It was slightly masochistic.

I had been ordered to kill all but the mastermind and if I harboured any hope for her, I wouldn't be able to do it and I'd die instead.

Something flashed behind Alicia's eyes – something – but it was gone too quickly for me to know exactly what it was. She averted her gaze. "No."

That one word was as painful as dying had been for me. It was like a stab to the heart.

I let out a shuddering breath.

Alicia's shoulders tensed – almost twitched – before she turned her attention back to me smirk returning to her face.

"Did I actually mean something to you?" She chortled, sounding coldly amused. It didn't suit her.

I laughed – a horrid bitter laugh that sounded more like I was choking. My head lulled back, sagging against the wall behind me, exhausted, defeated.

I didn't even feel the pain. I felt hollow, numb.

"Yes." I said finally. Small, sad smiling twitching onto my face, "You still mean something to me."

And it was the truth.

Because when I saw her it was painful and it hurt, but, she was still beautiful and I still felt that connection, that spark. That magnetic attraction.

And I hated myself for it. Why couldn't this be easy?

That something once more flicked behind her eyes, too fast, too sudden.

"Sorry to disappoint." She taunted.

I just shrugged pathetically. I was too drained to talk anymore. I could feel the hunger in the back of my mind; constantly rearing it's ugly head.

I felt like I was drowning. I snorted, I felt as if I was drowning and didn't want to tread water anymore.

"You could always join us?" Alicia said, suddenly, voice soft and serious.

And I laughed. I flicked my eyes to meet hers. "Can't."

She eyed me closely, waiting for me to elaborate. I didn't. "And why is that?"

"I have people I wish to protect."

And it was a simple answer, yet it seemed to catch Alicia off guard and I snorted. Was she trying to make me believe she had no one she wished to protect?

Because everyone had that one person in their life or existence that was more important then anyone or anything else, that one person you wouldn't hesitate to give your life for.

A person who's life was always more important then your own, everyone had one. No person does something like this without another in mind.

No one person could live their life only for themselves, without a reason for actually living that life.

I had people I wanted, people that I needed to protect.

To do that though, I needed to get out of here. I needed to get back to Mother, to Alice.

But, I felt too weak, so weak. I sighed.

I needed to be able to think, I needed to have a clear head, because Mother couldn't save me now. I had no idea where I was and nor would she. I was on my own.

And I needed to get over the pain that was numbing my body; because I had people I needed to protect. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to them.

But it was painful; so very painful.

I closed my eyes and fought back the pain – remembering Alicia's cutting words – she wasn't the girl I had met at school. Whom I had gone out with, watched movies with and kissed.

She wasn't my Alicia.

I cleared my head; I needed a plan.

Though, somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized I could still feel Alicia's eyes on me.

* * *

**_I'm not dead. _**

**_Sorry that this took forever for me to do. I had a case of writers block, and a swimming pool of UNI work to do that I just haven't had much time.  
But! I am back. _**

**_Oh! And tonight, for all of you that are reading this right now, I will be re-posting previous chapters, I fixed up most mistakes I think and added parts, though if you  
don't feel like reading them, there is no major change in the storyline, though Chapter Twenty-Five gives you more background now on Alicia and what they are planning. _**

**_So! I thank you for waiting for me, and if you're still reading this, I love you all! _**

**_Read and review? It makes me giddy when you guys do. _**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty-Two – Battles Beginning. **_

'_**I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed,  
I'm not okay, welcome to the masquerade.'**_

_**-Thousand Foot Krutch – Masquerade.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was worried. _Oh God, _was I worried. My mind was racing – whirling at a million miles an hour – while I paced the length of the living room, frantically.

Something was wrong. I _knew_ something was wrong, because this wasn't like Midnight. This wasn't like my Daughter at all.

And it worried me. It worried me to no end.

I knew, though, that she was alive – I would have felt it, had she…_left me_. I would know. I took a shaky breath, closing my eyes, _I would know, _right?

_Right?_

I would know. I would have to know, she was my Daughter.

But, I knew that could change, at any moment that could change and anything could happen – anything – when they decided they didn't need her anymore.

Because, the fact that Midnight hadn't teleported back to me, or even called out to me mentally, told me something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

_Horribly wrong…_

I wouldn't let that happen though – I'd never let them or anyone, take her from me, ever. I'd never let them hurt her and if they did – if they touched her – I'd make them beg for death.

Beg for me to kill them.

"Bella." Alice called, comforting hand settling on my shoulder. I relaxed into the touch, shoulders slumping. "We'll find her." She promised, voice soft and reassuring.

And I could see it, just behind those honey gold eyes; she was as worried as I was. She cared about my Daughter almost as much as I did and that determined look in her eyes was reassuring – I believed her words – I believed her.

I nodded. "We'll find her." Voice stronger with my trust. "But if they've hurt her."

Alice grasped my shoulders, intense eyes locking with mine. "If they've hurt her, I'll kill them myself." Her eyes flashed darkly and I knew she was serious.

I gave a small smile – suddenly thankful that she was here, supporting me, because she made me feel safe, made me feel reassured – Alice smiled back.

"Then let's go find her!" Edward almost yelled, shooting up from his chair suddenly. I twitched. The fake enthusiasm in his voice maddening, he cared nothing for my Daughter.

I had the overwhelming urge to hit him.

"If we split up, we'd cover more ground." Jasper nodded, eyes glinting with determination.

Rose stood, arms crossed and eyes averted. "He's right," She shrugged, "We'll find her, Isabella." Rose's lips twitched upwards, slightly, so slightly, a soft reassurance flashing behind her eyes.

Emmet too, nodded, enthusiastically.

And I felt my worry lifting away with their reassurance because they were right, we'd find her and she'd be okay, she'd be unharmed, she'd be safe.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Thank you."

Emmet gapped, "Isabella Volturi, saying thank you? I don't believe it!" He teased, clutching his chest over dramatically in mock horror. "Let's find Midnight quickly before she apologizes for something as well."

I couldn't help the amused snort, lips twitching. Alice smiled, "You're right, Emmet. We can't have that, let's go find her Daughter, stat."

I gave Alice appreciative look – glad for her help – she just winked, and that ever-present desire to smile at her crept over me. I just couldn't put a name to the feeling.

The Cullen's stood, "Then we'll split up." Esme agreed. I nodded.

Edward was first to the door, holding it open for everyone with a forced smile, I scowled at the gesture – I just wanted to end his existence – he made my blood boil.

Alice's hand slipped into mine and I tensed slightly at the contact, but she didn't seem to care, catching my eye with a soft smile and giving my hand a small squeeze, I felt my anger slip away.

"Let's go get your Daughter." Alice hummed, tugging me gently towards the door. My hand tingled at her touch and it was rather distracting.

Her fingers twined with mine.

Scrap that, it was _very _distracting and I had no idea why. Though, when I looked down at our linked hands, I didn't care why.

Alice faulted – suddenly swaying to a stop – my hands instinctively moved to steady her, watching her worriedly.

"Alice?" I asked, worry seeping into my voice as I ducked my head to catch Alice's eyes - I noticed the glazed look – she was having a vision.

"Vision?" Jasper asked, and I nodded, eyes never leaving Alice.

I could see the emotions flashing behind honey gold orbs but one was more noticeable then the others – anger. Alice was angry, and it flashed dangerously across her eyes.

"Alice…" I called again, voice soft, worried.

"They're coming." She hissed suddenly, voice low and dangerous, more so then I'd ever remembered hearing it.

And I knew, I knew whom she was referring too, the moment the words left her mouth, I knew. The Vampire that had taken my Daughter, they were coming.

I twitched, anger surging through me. How dare they…

"When?" I growled.

Alice's flashing eyes locked with mine, "Now."

I would kill them. I would make them beg for death. I span on my heel, brushing past Edward. And Alice, with narrowed eyes and clenched jaw followed me out the door wordlessly.

"We should be ready for anything." Jasper spoke up from behind me, voice serious.

He was right, but I couldn't see anything beyond killing them.

"We'll hand their arses to 'em!" Emmet boomed.

And I was more _inclined _to agree with him then Jasper.

"Nothing too rash though, we have to be careful." Rose said, "Remember what Midnight said."

I faulted slightly in my anger as surprise washed over me. Rose had remembered my Daughters warnings about the Hunter? She'd actually been listening?

"There." Alice gritted, pulling me from my slight shock.

I followed her unwavering gaze to the right, watching as two Vampires – a tall, cocky looking blond and the hooded Vampire Jake had told me about – striding towards us.

Confidence dripped off the both of them, I could almost smell it – and it was infuriating – the urge to rush forward and tear them to pieces was overwhelming.

The only thing stopping me was the knowledge that I needed them – to find my Daughter I would need them – because they had the key to her safety.

It only fuelled my anger though, knowing that I needed them, because I would do anything, if it meant keeping my Daughter safe.

"Princess, Isabella, we finally meet."

My Daughter was the most important thing.

* * *

My chest heaved, painfully, and the back of my throat burned. It was actually becoming hard to breath. My head was heavy and my body felt weak, lethargic, my eyes droopy with fatigue.

I could feel more then see, Alice's eyes on me, and despite everything, I shivered. "How long has it been since you last fed?"

I blinked, surprised at the sudden question. I tilted my head, tiredly looking up through unmoving bangs and took a shuddering breath when my eyes locked with her intense gaze.

"Awhile." I husked, voice raw – painful.

Alicia blinked, still watching me with that unreadable look. I could only stare back, curiosity bubbling – what was she thinking?

She took a breath, her hand twitching slightly and she stood – unexpectedly – chair wobbling with the force and walked out of the room, not once looking back.

I could have sworn I saw her eyes flash blue. That same icy blue that was unmistakably that of a Human Alicia.

And my heart clenched, constricted like I couldn't breath, or didn't want too as I watched her walk away – hips swaying – watched her walk away from me.

I yearned to follow her, to chase after her – I desperately wanted to follow her.

But, I knew that I couldn't, knew that I shouldn't. Though, I wanted too.

_Oh God, _did I want too.

Though I knew I needed to get out of here, I had people I needed to protect – Mother, Alice – I needed to protect them.

I needed to protect them all from _him…_

The ach in my chest intensified at the very thought of leaving her here, the very thought of leaving her. Because, here, I was with her – no matter how pathetic it sounded – here, I was with Alicia.

And a part of me didn't want to let that go – didn't want to let her go.

But, Mother was waiting and I knew she'd be worried; I'd been here too long, I hadn't wanted to leave even if I could have. I had a plan, though, weather it worked or not, was another story, but I had a plan and I needed to put that plan into action.

I needed to leave.

Closing my tired eyes, I cursed myself for being so weak, for meeting Alicia. I cursed myself for falling in love with her.

_Madeline's gaze flicked up at the familiar rhythm of Alicia's heartbeat – immediately looking for the beautiful blond. _

_Her breath caught when she saw her. _

_Alicia smiled shyly at the intense look in those Violet eyes, dark blush staining her cheeks._

_God, she was beautiful. She was divine, Madeline had seen nothing like the blond now standing in front of her._

_Alicia, literally took her breath away, stole it from her with those blazing blue eyes. _

_Madeline couldn't help but think she was in love. _

'_Hi,' Alicia breathed, looking slightly nervous and fidgety. Madeline smiled fondly, finding the habit endearing. _

'_You look beautiful.' Madeline said, truthfully, pushing off the wall to present a single rose. _

_Madeline was old fashioned that way. _

_And Alicia, if possible, blushed darker, taking the flower tenderly, fingers brushing lightly with Madeline's. _

_The touch was like electric fire and it sent chills down both girls' spines. _

'_Thank you.' The blond said, bring it up to cover a shy smile. _

_And Madeline knew then that it was love. _

I sighed, a heavy pant that echoed through the cave. I was an idiot for letting myself fall in love, an idiot. Love only complicated everything.

My head twitched up, painfully, at the sound of light, muffled footsteps. It could only be Alicia. I trained my eyes onto the only entrance into the cave, waiting.

Alicia walked in; cheeks slightly puffed and tinted red. My eyes shot wide at the smell and I was immediately alert – blood – Human blood.

My mouth watered and I shuddered in delight.

It smelt so good…

She walked towards me, eyes locked with mine, I could see the trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and I damn well almost moaned at the sight.

She stopped inches from me, watching me silently. I could only blink with tired confusion – what was she doing?

I looked on as she slowly lifted her arm, hand reaching out to brush across my cheek, tucking stray strands of hair behind my ear, gently.

My eyes clouded over at her touch, body leaning into without my consent and I cursed myself again – though I didn't pull away. I couldn't. I didn't want too.

Why would I want too?

Alicia twitched slightly – heavy breath blowing across my face. Her eyes, almost glowing red, flashed with an emotion I couldn't catch, before her lips crashed with mine.

I moaned at the contact, feeling that familiar and very welcomed warmth spread through and dear God, I just wanted to touch her.

She opened her mouth – tongue trailing over my bottom lip – and I tasted blood. I felt it trickle down the back of my throat and dull the burning fire; it surged through my body like adrenalin.

I whimpered at the taste, teeth nipping at her lip in an effort to pull her closer and she complied, almost willingly, pressing her body closer – her hands digging into my hips deliciously.

And I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to escape – I could feel the blood dulling the pain, clearing my head – and the small rational part of my brain screamed that I needed to leave.

All of me though, wanted to stay here and keep kissing her.

I clenched my eyes shut, pushing my head forward, kissing her harder – lapping up the blood and memorizing her taste; because I knew after this I'd never be able to kiss her again.

I sighed into her mouth, counting down in my head – _because I needed to go. _

_1…_

I pushed forward harder, feeling the chains biting into my wrists painfully, but I needed to feel more of her.

_2…_

I willed myself to move – to pull away from her dizzying kiss. To leave.

_3…_

I twitched, kicking out my legs suddenly and catching her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room.

She grunted in surprise – in pain – and I watched with sad eyes as she hit the wall on the other end of the cave with a crack – head whipping to the side.

_Move, Midnight!_

I teleported, grunting in pain as the electricity hit me, but I ignored it and just continued to teleport – over and over – I could feel the electricity heating the metal, getting stronger.

'Come on.' I pleaded, thinking of home, of Alice, of Mother.

The volt was burning.

I needed it to overpower the locking mechanism – needed it to melt – or short circuit, these cuffs weren't meant for the electricity.

I saw Alicia's head whip up, shocked eyes locking with mine. The electricity surged – burned – and I heard the clink of metal.

It had worked.

Alicia stood, but she didn't move forward to stop me – just continued to stare.

_Goodbye…_

And I teleported – the room spinning in blurry colours – and I fell forward.

The last thing I saw was Alicia's lips moving, forming words that I didn't catch.

* * *

"Where is she?" I demanded, voice dark as I glared at the two Vampires. "Where is my Daughter?"

The blond smiled, almost charmingly – seemingly unfazed by the dark tone of my voice – that fact alone just made me loath him more.

"All in good time, My Princess, all in good time." His voice was smooth and cocky, and Alice growled at the tone. "But first, you're going to do something for me."

I twitched, furious at the arrogance. But he had my Daughter. He had my Midnight. "How do I even know she's safe?" I bluffed.

The blond chuckled, amusement lighting up his eyes, but it was the hooded boy whom answered me. "Don't try," He husked, voice familiar, like I'd heard it before. "I know about the mental connection between you two."

I twitched, surprised. How could possibly know that?

"You know your Daughters okay." He continued and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But that could change at any moment, if you don't help us."

And I hissed, anger and worry surging through me – fear for my Daughters safety. "You wont touch her, if you want my help, you wont lay a hand on her."

My voice was dark and threatening, they would not touch her.

The blond nodded, blond hair swaying, a hand coming to rest on the other boys shoulder. "You have my word, if you help us, no harm will come to your Daughter."

I grit my teeth. "Bella." Alice breathed, fingers brushing against mine calmingly, and I felt comforted suddenly knowing that she was here with me.

That this would work out and I'd see my Daughter again.

Because if helping these Vampires meant getting my Daughter back, I'd do it, even if I had to kill the Volturi myself – so be it.

"I'll help you."

"Isabella…" Carlisle warned, the rest of the Cullen's tensed and ready with my words. I waved him off.

The blond smiled at my answer – but it looked wrong. "Good. Then you are going to help us infiltrate the Volturi and take it – "

He was stopped short as a familiar wind blew – Midnights consciousness brushing against mine – his eyes widened. "What!"

Alice twitched.

I shot forward. The hooded boy growled, quickly pulling the blond behind him, silver gun suddenly materializing in his hand. My breath hitched.

Midnight appeared in front of me, stumbling forward. I grabbed her arm. A shot was fired.

"Midnight!" I yelled, pulling her into me, almost forcefully – frantic with worry.

She regained her footing – leaning into me for support – her own gun was lifted, the barrel smoking.

I could hear her panting, see her chest heaving.

But she was okay, _she was okay, _and relief washed over me at the fact – she was safe and she was here. I pulled her a little closer, forgetting everything but her in my relief, "Midnight, thank God." I breathed.

"How!" The blond screamed, pulling me from my relief, she wasn't completely safe – not yet.

My eyes narrowed, I was furious once more – they had used my Daughter and that was not something that sat well with me.

"Mum." Midnight husked, and I needed no more prompting, I knew that tone. My eyes flashed, and I reached out for their consciousness, Midnight fired off a round.

"No!" The blond yelled – almost manically – I could feel him fighting my power.

So it had been him before…

"Emmet!" Jasper called, rushing forward.

"On it!" Emmet grinned, following his Brother and charging forward.

Alice was unnaturally quiet next to me.

The hooded boy fired, the bullets flying past Jasper and Emmet, as he rushed forward, grabbing the blonds' arm.

Shit, he was strong.

Alice gasped suddenly, "No!"

A bullet ripped through his hood, the force pulling it off. Narrowed Violet eyes were locked with my Daughters.

I froze in shock, panic gripping me, control slipping entirely. I didn't flinch at the pain, which came with it.

"Tyler!" Midnight yelled, shooting again.

And before Jasper and Emmet could do anything, the two Vampires disappeared into a familiar gust of wind – Violet eyes narrowed dangerously in a glare I had seen on my Daughter.

"Tyler!" Midnight growled, pushing forward, gun firing, before stumbling weakly, "Shit…" Her gun fell from limp hands and she slumped into my awaiting arms.

Alice was by our side instantly, worried eyes raking over Midnight. "Mid! Are you okay?" I asked, holding her close.

Midnight looked so weak – drained – and my chest tightened at the sight.

I'd kill the Vampires for doing this to her.

My daughter just groaned, voice dry, eyes glazed and unfocused, "They've gone?"

Alice sighed in relief, "They've gone, Mid." She breathed, hand reaching out for Midnights. I smiled a little as Midnight's hand closed over Alice's.

Midnight nodded slightly, wincing as she did so, "They'll be going straight to the Volturi now we know."

I frowned, shaking my head, "That's not what I'm worried about right now, Midnight."

Violet eyes locked with mine, and she gave me a small smile, "I'm okay, Mum, I'm safe." And she was – but she knew that wasn't the point – I could have lost her.

I could have lost my only Daughter.

And losing her would kill me.

"But you didn't."

I blinked in shock – before I realized Midnight must have been prying into my thoughts. I sighed, "But I could have, Midnight and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I had."

Midnight turned serious – violet eyes darkening – and her hand reached out to clutch at my shirt. "I'm not going anywhere, Mum."

And I closed my eyes at her words, relief washing over me – irrationally. I knew that she could never promise me that, but those words were relief, "Better not."

I placed my hand over her own, the one gripping my top tightly, as if when she let go – I'd disappear. She gave my hand a light squeeze, small smile on her face.

"She's right though, Isabella." Esme spoke up, though I could hear the reluctance. "They'll be going to the Volturi now."

I sighed, eyes never leaving my Daughters exhausted face, "I know." Because now that we knew there was no point in subtlety, they'd take the Volturi by storm.

But, Midnight's eyes were closed, her breathing heavy and I didn't want to leave her side. She was too weak to come with me and I wasn't just going to leave her here alone.

Midnight was more important then the Volturi. She would always be. She came first – every time – she'd always come first.

The only thing that concerned me, however, was the fact that if I did let the Volturi fall, it would be taken over by Vampires that wished my Daughter harm – and that was not something that posed well with me, at all.

Protecting my Daughter was what came first – and if protecting the Volturi ensured her safety, I'd do it.

And I knew I had to do it.

"Okay." I nodded, thinking. "I'll go to the Volturi, the rest of you will stay here and look after Midnight."

"No!" Edward yelled, quiet suddenly. I twitched at the volume. Midnight flinched. "I'm coming with you!" His beady eyes were narrowed into slits – demanding – it wasn't a question.

Pathetic...

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder – the one not linked with my Daughters – and I looked up, anger melting from my body as I met her soft eyes.

How did she do that to me?

"I'm going with you, Bella." She said, her voice final – the tone she'd once used when she wanted to take me shopping.

I frowned, slight worry clawing at my chest with the thought of Alice coming with me, "It's dangerous, Alice."

She just shook her head, "I wasn't asking permission. I'm going with you."

And the conviction – the determination – in her voice told me that nothing I said would make her change her mind. I had no intention of making her do something she didn't want to do either.

She was coming with me.

"Besides, I'm probably safer with you, right?"

I hummed, smirking slightly, "Stubborn girl." Alice's lips twitched upwards.

"You should all go." Midnight rasped, shifting slightly to sit up in my arms. I quickly helped her, worried when she winced.

"Not happening, Midnight." Alice said sternly – beating me to my own thoughts.

The stern motherly look Alice was giving my Daughter made my head spin slightly.

"Even you said you were safer with Mum." Alice opened her mouth, but said nothing and just settled for a disapproving frown. "Besides, I can't protect you all if he comes back."

"The hooded Vampire?" I asked.

Midnight's eyes darkened, "Tyler." Her jaw clenched at the name, she didn't say anything more. I didn't want to push.

But she was once again right. This Tyler had managed to sneak up on my Daughter, a feat I even found difficult, and kidnap her.

Everything was just happening a little too fast for me to process.

Midnight must have seen this though, "He's my Brother – twins apparently – he's a Hunter too."

I could see though, that something else was bothering Midnight, something other then her newly found brother.

"Mid?" I asked softly, prompting her to continue.

She sighed, hesitating, "Alicia…" I cocked an eyebrow. "Alicia is a Vampire."

My eyes snapped wide. Impossible.

"How is that possible?" Alice asked.

Midnight just shrugged her shoulders – though it looked more like a twitch.

I scowled, anger surging through me once more. That girl – Alicia – had played my Daughter, used her, to get to me. I grit my teeth, letting out a shaky breath.

I could feel my eyes flashing.

"Mum." Midnight whispered, I didn't look at her. "Mum." She tried again, softly; I flicked my eyes to hers. "I'm okay."

I didn't believe her - she was hurt, I could tell – but I nodded anyway. I could see she didn't want to talk about it, not now.

"So all of you go." Midnight commanded. "I'm okay and I'll catch up. There's something I need to do before I meet you."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to leave.

Midnight narrowed her eyes, "You have to go, Mum. I promise, I'll be okay."

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing slightly. "I don't want to leave either, Bella." Her eyes flicked to Midnight, "But she'll be okay."

I closed my eyes – I was outnumbered.

"All right." I nodded.

Midnight sighed, "Be safe."

* * *

_**No excuses for the sheer lateness of this. I apologize. **_

_**I will have the next chapter up within the week. **_

_**Maybe a bonus chapter too, for all those still reading. **_

_**3 **_

_**Read and review? **_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter Thirty-Three.  
'I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave.  
_****_Was it something I said, or just my personality?'  
-Perfect, Hedley._******

* * *

_Alice._

Edward was watching me.

Okay, so he was glaring holes into the back of my head with that squinty glare of his, but really, it was the same difference with him.

Always brooding.

So, Edward was watching me, watch Bella – whom was oblivious to all of the staring – glaring – as she was staring glassy-eyed out the plane window.

But, I ignored Edward and continued to watch Bella in the seat next to me, because I could tell she was worried. Hell, anyone that looked at her could.

A Mothers worry was written all over her face – in that long vacant stare – and I hated seeing her like this. She looked so…lost.

Midnight was Bella's only Daughter – her light and her whole world – if Bella lost her, I don't know what she'd do. And we'd left her alone in Forks, where Bella couldn't protect her.

Where Bella couldn't reach her…

She hadn't wanted to leave Midnight, she'd been adamant about staying with her, or having someone there to watch over her.

I hadn't wanted to leave her alone either, hadn't wanted to make the same mistake – not with her - because the last time I'd left someone I cared about there, they'd died.

Murdered because no one was there to save her…

I didn't want that to happen to Midnight, didn't want to look back on the same mistake with a different face.

I knew Midnight was capable of handling herself – Bella knew that better then anyone – but she was hurt and her Brother was powerful.

But Midnight, she'd worn her Mother down, with logic and reason and promises – that she would be fine, that she would be safe – and to take us with her.

Bella had reluctantly agreed, seeing something in her Daughters eyes no one else could – something that was only meant for her. Midnight had smiled; it didn't reach her eyes though, and told us that she'd see us soon.

Bella gave her Daughter one last lingering look before turning on her heel, beaconing us to follow and we did.

I'd looked back though, looked back to see a sad smile and tormented violet eyes, _'Keep her safe, Alice.' _She had mouthed before disappearing in a wind.

Next to me, Bella sighed softly – so softly, that if I hadn't have been watching, I would have missed it – her head lulling back onto the headrest.

I wanted to say something – anything – to reassure her, but what could I say that she didn't already know? What could I say to ease her worry?

I didn't know, but as another soft sigh fell from Bella's lips, I knew that I had to say something. Anything.

"Bella," I whispered, still feeling Edward's eyes glued to me. Bella's own – now a fake brown – settled on me lazily and I could see the worry. I gave her a small smile, placing my hand over her own, "She'll be okay."

Bella took a deep, steadying breath, not pulling her hand away. "I know." She nodded, "It just makes me nervous when she cuts her connection with me."

I nodded, giving her hand a soft squeeze. Bella exhaled, shoulders slumping as she relaxed into her seat.

I couldn't help the smile as she did, realizing that I had that effect on her.

And never once did she let go of my hand.

…

The Volturi hadn't changed, at all, since I'd last been here, years ago.

It was still drab and gray, with long winding halls made from gray stone, that all looked the same. You'd think someone would at least redecorate.

Bella was leading the way, expertly navigating the winding halls and weaving through the throngs of busy Vampires – all of whom, no matter how busy, stopped to greet her respectively as she walked by.

And it was sort of surreal seeing Bella like this – she oozed a cool disinterested confidence, looking almost bored as she strolled through the halls, paying no attention to the Vampires polite respects.

"Badass." Emmet muttered in slight awe of Bella's attitude shift – granted she was always stoically indifferent, this time, - this time – there was something different – it was almost chilling.

She was Royalty.

And I smothered my chuckle with a cough at Emmet's mutter. Now was not the time to be laughing.

Bella – seemingly ignoring our existence at the moment – threw open two overly large doors at the end of a seemingly random hallway and strode in with a graceful swagger like she owned the place.

"Bella Dear!"

The childlike voice, I immediately recognized as Aro's, cooed, head peaking up from the papers he had been reading.

"Father," Bella nodded politely before she was swept up into a hug. She twitched only slightly, placing her arms around Aro's broad shoulders half-heartedly.

"How I have missed you and Madeline," He pulled back only slightly, "How we have all missed you and Madeline!" He blinked, eyes roaming the room, "Where is Madeline?"

I saw Bella's back twitch – flexing straighter with tension, "She had something to take care of before coming home. She'll be here."

The word home was said almost fondly and the claws of regret scratched to the surface. Aro only nodded, eyeing her worriedly, but Bella said nothing more on the matter.

"Welcome back, Isabella." Caius husked, striding over to touch Bella's shoulder lightly, the corners of her lips pulled up slightly in a ghost of a smile at the gesture. "We're just sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Bella only shrugged, "Cannot be helped, Father."

"No it cannot." Caius nodded, a proud glint in his eyes.

I couldn't help but watch on in utter bemusement – the interaction was just all too surreal – I never could have imagined.

"And the Cullen's!" Aro smiled, that charmingly boyish smile, "How wonderful to see you all again!" He strode forward – looking generally pleased to see us – reaching out to shake Carlisle's hand firmly.

"Aro." Carlisle smiled, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"You have new information, Isabella?" Marcus' voice drawled impatiently.

Edward growled at the tone. Bella's eyes flicked to his, angrily flashing crimson, Edwards mouth snapped shut before he could say anything more.

"I do." Bella affirmed, "As I told you – the Army's target is Volturi – but thanks to Midnight's infiltration, we now know that there are three ringleaders – Chase, Tyler and Alicia – though the mastermind seems to be the Vampire Chase."

I watched as Bella took a slow deliberate breath – calming, but I could see the strain in her back, in her posture. The three royals watched her with a patient seriousness I'd never heard of the royals having.

"Tyler, however," Bella sighed, "Is a Hunter."

The Royals eyes widened in surprise, taking in the information.

"But – I thought all Hunters were extinct – exempt of Madeline." Aro drawled slowly, mulling it over.

Bella nodded, "I thought so too, but, Tyler and Midnight…they're related." Bella paused, "Twins." And she spat the word like it was bile.

"Are you sure of this?" Marcus asked.

Bella nodded, "They have the same powers – the same Violet eyes."

"I see…" Aro drawled and I could see that he believed her, without a doubt. "This could be a problem."

"It wont be,"

And the confidence Bella had in her Daughter was unwavering – unhesitant – the utter faith was something to be admired and Aro could only nod.

"Then Midnight will be taking care of it, no?"

Bella nodded, "She will."

Aro too nodded, eyes' locking with Bella's in an intense mental conversation I'd only ever seen between Midnight and Bella.

Carlisle coughed politely drawing the two Royals attention, "Pardon, but do we have a plan?"

Aro's eyes flashed dangerously, "Of course." He walked over to the scattered papers on the table – that with further inspection were maps of the area around Volturi castle.

"We have information which estimates the rebel force will be arriving within the hour from the South." Aro stated, "But we are going to assume they will be attacking the other sides of the Castle – though they will be smaller forces – the larger portion of the Army seems too be coming from the South."

Bella nodded, "Alice may be able to help with that."

My head snapped up at Bella's seemingly offhand comment. Suddenly all attention was on me. My eyes locked with Bella's – expressionless crimson pools – watching me silently.

After a moment, I nodded slowly, "I'd be happy to help."

Bella twitched a small smile at the answer. My brows furrowed in return – Bella never was one to do something without reason and I wasn't sure what hers was.

For the first time, I had mixed feelings about that small smile.

"Splendid." Caius nodded in approval.

"Isabella," Bella's eyes snapped back to her Fathers, cocking an eyebrow in waiting. "We'll need you to command the front lines. We cannot let them enter the city."

"Midnight will meet me there."

And it was then that everything finally caught up. Like a tidal wave of emotions – strong and sudden - it finally hit me that Bella was going to battle. Bella was going into a War.

"We'll be cutting them off outside the Volturi walls." Aro continued, "We've staged a festival to keep the Humans in."

"And of the Cullen's?" Bella asked.

Aro seemed to regard the rest of my Family thoughtfully, "Well, we obviously cannot force you to fight with us. So the option of what you do, will be left to you."

And at Bella's slight twitch I got it. She wanted me to stay – stay here with the Royals, watching the battle from afar.

"I'll be helping on the front lines." I said, mind made up, Bella would not be going out there without me.

Bella's eyes snapped to mine – widened slightly in shock – and was that worry I saw flash behind her eyes? She opened her mouth, before closing it, face shifting into that cool, indifferent Royal façade she wore so well.

She, however, didn't fight me on the matter.

"I'll join her too!" Edward gritted polity – though his voice was an octave higher than usual.

"So will I."

Bella blinked, turning to look at Rose in mild shock at the offer. Rose huffed indignantly at the look. "I let you die once, I'm not letting it happen again."

Bella smirked, "How touching." But there was a playful sincerity in her eyes.

"As you wish." Aro nodded, "Bella Dear, take the Cullen's to their positions and inform them of that they should be doing – then take command of the front lines."

Bella nodded, "It shall be done."

"It's settled then." Aro nodded, "Bella Dear, take the Cullen's to their positions and take command of the front lines we have intel that the rebels will be arriving shortly."

"It shall be done, Fathers." Bella bowed slightly.

* * *

…_Got a Badge for my scars just the other day…_

_Madeline ran – feet pounding the ground in sloppy, muddy splats – which slapped almost painfully against her legs. But she didn't care. She couldn't care, not now, not even when she uncharacteristically slipped, tumbling clumsily into wet, brown sludge before fumbling up on shaky legs and diving forward again._

…_Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity…_

_She'd apparently been the last to know. She was always the last to know. Though, she knew the villages hadn't even wanted to tell her, hadn't cared enough too._

_They'd never cared about her._

_A crowd of people – all she recognized, from beatings and insults and school – stood in the drizzling rain, crying, mourning. _

_Madeline's heart jumped._

…_I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road…_

_She couldn't believe it. She didn't, couldn't, wouldn't. Not until she saw it for herself. Because, it couldn't be her, not her, never her – she was too strong, too powerful. _

_Madeline had just graduated, was now a fully-fledged Hunter, and she'd wanted to show her – wanted the praise of one of her own. A friend. _

_The only one in this Village that didn't judge her, beat her, insult her. _

_She'd only wanted to show her._

…_Like a haunting page from our history…_

_She couldn't lose one of the only people that actually saw past her eyes – saw that she was a person. She couldn't lose another person because of her, but she should have known – should have known that death follows her around like a friend and she should have just walked away from everything – from everyone – that ever meant something to her._

_But she hadn't. _

_She should have._

…_Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream…_

_But as Madeline got closer, she could see it – through the gaps in the crowd where Mothers and Daughters held each other close and Fathers comforted – she could see. It was the unmistakable locks of brown hair – though they were now streaked with dirt and blood – that gave it away. _

_No one else had that shade of brown she'd come to realize. _

_Madeline stopped breathing and dared to run faster._

…_It's the saddest thing when angels fly away…_

_Madeline swung her arms out, forcefully pushing through the crowd – screams of outrage and protest fell on deaf ears and the hands that grabbed and tore at her were ignored as her eyes fell upon the sight she hadn't wanted to believe. _

_Éclair._

_Madeline felt her knees go weak and tears prick her eyes – she felt like she was suddenly spinning – but Éclair never moved. Not once. Éclair lay there, cold and unmoving – lifeless. Her eyes had been closed, peacefully, though Madeline knew her death had been anything but. Her chest had been forcefully ripped open – shredded almost. _

_And Madeline fell to the ground, knees giving out._

…_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back it's alright…_

'_You!'_

_The infuriated voice shrilled – manic and hysterical. Madeline didn't look up from Éclair's lifeless face – she'd been so beautiful, so talented, so young – too young. _

_Too young to die. _

'_You! You devil's child!' _

_Madeline reached out with a quaking hand to touch that pale face that had once been so full of life. So full of colour. This couldn't be real._

…_No one could ever love me, half as good as you…_

'_Don't you touch her!' _

_Madeline was pulled upwards by her hair – neck whipping back with the force as it was yanked – and suddenly her breathing was strangled as she looked into furious blue eyes. _

'_You did this too her! You murderer!' _

_Madeline blinked back blurring tears and the rest of his face swam into view – Dante – Éclair's partner. Madeline's heart clenched at his words. _

'_I-I didn't.' She spluttered, voice no louder then a whisper. Dante almost howled in pain as he threw her to the ground. _

'_Like hell you didn't!' He cried, the sole of his boot crushing down onto her chest. Madeline's breath was knocked out, choking on a strangled cry of pain. 'You killed her!'_

'_N-no…' Madeline choked, eyes ghosting past furious blue to look at her pale face. 'No.' Éclair had been her friend, she loved her, and she'd never hurt her. Ever. _

_But Madeline knew that she'd killed her._

…_You can't be strong tonight; love makes you sad it's all right…_

'_You saw her yesterday!' And the boot came down again. Harder this time. 'You did this to her!' _

_He was right. She knew that he was right. Death followed her – it always had. _

_She deserved this pain. She deserved to die. _

_But she didn't want too, not yet. _

'_Kill her!' _

'_Kill the demons child!' _

_Madeline was shaking. 'Let me see her!' She begged. 'Let me see her!' But the boot was relentless – crashing down harder and harder, and she could feel her ribs giving in. Caving. _

_The towns people were closing in, edging closer with looks of furious cold hate. She could feel it, that claustrophobic feeling she got in crowded places with the people here. _

'_Murderer!' Dante spat. _

_Madeline closed her eyes, pain shooting through her body. She needed to get out of here. She wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not now. _

_She turned away from that lifeless face – she couldn't look at her, she wouldn't – not when this seemed like the biggest betrayal. _

'_I'm sorry.' She whispered, brokenly, before she quickly rolled, grabbing someone's hand – anyone's – and twisting hard, ignoring the scream and the pop, pulled up. _

_She pushed past a shocked Dante – ribs screaming in protest – and ran. _

_She could hear them thundering after her, angry and furious, she didn't stop running. _

'_I'm sorry._

…_No one could ever worry, half as good as you…._

* * *

_Alice._

My hands clenched the edge of the table, fingers bitting into the wood. I tried, in vain, to block out the sounds of my Family, preparing in the next room – but it was impossible.

I wanted to forget they were here. Wanted to forget they were going to fight.

Because I wasn't naïve enough to believe that we'd all be coming out of this alive – that we'd all be coming home safe. And the very thought – the very idea – of losing my family was painful, crippling, I hated the very thought.

It scared me.

Everything was moving too fast – too quickly – and I couldn't breathe. Everything was all too much.

And I needed to breathe.

This wasn't just another battle though. I knew that. This was a War. In war, death was a certainty. Vampires were going to die.

And I couldn't lose her.

I wouldn't, not again – never again. Because I don't think I'd be able to handle it, not when I now had a chance. Because I had a chance – a hell of a chance – but I knew it was still just a chance.

This was all new – for the both of us – and Bella was still unsure, and everything – everything – was just moving to fast, the future too hazy.

I hated not knowing.

And I knew that I was being selfish – thinking about my personal affairs in a time of crisis – but the thoughts were relentless. They plundered my mind, especially with the thought that I could lose her, this time forever.

I closed my eyes, sighing softly and I saw Bella walk through the door before I heard it open. I twitched as the door shut behind her.

"Alice." Bella called, "Are you okay?" Her voice was nothing more then inquisitive.

I took a breath – hands sliding off the table to rest by my sides. Turning, I gave her a reassuring nod and smile. "Fine, thanks, Bella."

Bella's brows furrowed at my words – like she didn't understand them. "Don't lie to me, Alice." She took a step towards me, "Please."

My eyes snapped up at the word – rarely hearing it from her mouth – and locked with hers. Intense, unreadable crimson locked with mine and I couldn't look away.

I opened my mouth, but words escaped me. I didn't know what to say to her.

Bella sighed, softly, a hand raking through her hair, "I'm not good at this, Alice." She paused. "Emotions, feeling – I'm not good at it."

My chest tightened at her words. Fear and rejection gripped me tightly. Was this it? Was this the rejection I'd been hoping wouldn't come – the rejection I couldn't see coming?

I ripped my eyes from hers, reluctantly turning my head – I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes. I couldn't.

But suddenly I felt Bella's hand on my cheek, soft and gentle, forcing my eyes back to hers. "But I'm trying."

My breath caught – the intensity in her eyes, the sincerity in her voice – and I instantly felt guilty for doubting her, for being so selfish. I'd never thought about her feelings in all of this.

Bella's thumb absently traced the side of my face.

"Because even though I don't really understand all this – I want to try." Bella paused, "I care about you, Alice, and I don't want to let this feeling go."

I melted into her touch – relaxing as her words washed over me, I couldn't help the smile. She wasn't rejecting me. I let out a slow shaky breath of relief I hadn't known I was holding.

"I'm sorry."

Bella only shook her head, "Don't be. You have no reason too." And her hand trailed down to take my own in hers – intertwining our fingers, giving a soft squeeze – before she swooped down to catch my lips in a chaste kiss that left my eyes fluttering in surprise and my mind reeling in fuzzy euphoria.

Bella pulled back slightly, hooded crimson eyes twinkling beautifully in a way I'd never seen before, "Feel better?"

I nodded, slowly, lips tingling, "Much better."

And it was true. It was like a cloud of fear and doubt had been lifted from my mind, a weight no longer there.

Bella twitched an amused smile at my answer, "Good. Because I need you focused out there." Her expression sobered, eyes losing their twinkle under crimson seriousness, "I'm not losing you."

I shook my head, my own hand tugging her forward and ducking my head; I rested in the crook of her neck. "I don't plan on going anywhere, unless it's with you." I murmured.

Bella raked her hand through my hair softly. "I'll hold you to that, seeing as I don't believe I can talk you out of fighting?"

Her tone was questioning. I smiled into her neck, "No."

"I didn't think so," Bella sighed, affection lacing her voice, "You'll be sticking to me like glue on the battle field."

I felt her grip on me tighten slightly – pleasantly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight till the battles over."

I hummed contently, "Same to you, Bella."

I felt safe in her arms – felt as if everything would be okay. She did that too me. I felt her head dip, hot breath on my ear, "We need to go." She whispered, making no attempt to move.

I made no attempt to move either – content in her arms – I didn't want to move, not yet.

There was a knock at the door, "Princess, we're awaiting your orders."

"Give me a moment." She snapped, reluctantly pulling back to glare at the door. I didn't even think she was aware of the look she was giving to the object.

I chuckled. Bella gave me a look that was almost sheepish. "Ready?" She asked.

And I nodded – no, I wasn't ready – but I'd follow Bella to the ends of the Earth if it meant I was able to stay with her. Because I wouldn't make the same mistake twice – I wasn't going anywhere unless it was by her side.

Bella gave me a rare, real smile and opened the door to my Family – to the Army – to the War and without a moment's hesitation I followed her.

* * *

_Midnight._

I found it somewhat ironic that it was raining once more as I stood in the exact spot I had many years ago.

It was overgrown and wild, unoccupied and uninhabited.

That day, long ago, when I'd left, we'd been attacked. We'd been unprepared and saddened and we'd lost. I'd come back to fight along side the people who had shunned me – my people – but we'd still lost.

I remember what this place looked like then – fire scorched and bloody – I hadn't been back since that day. Not once. I'd never been able to bring myself too come back.

And it was shameful and pitiful but I'd been scared – I'd become the very thing that she had once fought, the very monster that had killed her and massacred my Village – and I hadn't wanted her too see me like this.

Didn't want her to see that I'd willingly become the very monster that she had despised.

I sighed, eyes trailing over the name etched into the gray, lifeless stone – _Éclair Rinsworth. _

And suddenly – standing over her grave – I had no idea what to say, no idea where to start. What could I say?

I'd chosen this – and I knew, I could imagine her disappointed face – knew that she'd hate me, because she would have chosen death and she would have wanted me to choose death.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here."

I clamped my hand over my mouth, as soon as the words had slipped past my lips, as if speaking them allowed had given away that I was actually here. Wind blew – echoing eerily – and there was silence, there was nothing.

My hand slipped from my mouth, eyes never leaving her name – etched forever in stone - I hadn't meant to say anything but now that I had I knew I needed to say more.

Because I could see that disappointed look in hazel eyes and I hated it.

"Hey, Éclair," I breathed, not daring to venture any closer, "Long time, huh?" And I laughed.

I laughed because it had been so long, because I missed her, because I still didn't know what I was doing here or what I was going to do and because she couldn't answer.

She could never answer.

"I'm sorry."

It was like an echo of a former life – a long remembered apology. And when I closed my eyes, I could see her, smiling, just as I remembered her.

"I'm sorry."

And it was years too late but I was sorry, sorry for everything.

"I - I have no idea why I came here." I stuttered, eyes falling to her name once more. "I just needed help. Needed guidance." I smiled bitterly, "And I found myself here."

I raked a hand through my hair.

"I don't think I can do this alone."

There it was. I couldn't do it alone – I didn't trust myself to kill a Brother I never knew I had – I didn't trust myself to be able to protect everyone from him.

I didn't trust myself not to hesitate.

"I need help, Éclair." I breathed, "And I know that you wouldn't be proud of me, for choosing this, but I needed someone to talk to – I needed the time to gather the strength I need to do what I have too."

Lightning shimmered through the sky, cutting through the sky and illuminating the gray stone, making her etched name shiver. That disappointed look reflected in the stone.

I let out a shaky breath, "And I guess, I just wanted to see you." I knew this was a War, I knew that I could die – that my Brother, Alicia – could kill me and I didn't want to die with the regret of not seeing her.

"Because if I die," I smiled, "The place I'm going, an angel like you, could never follow."

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed – ripping through the sky and scattering shadows. There was a deafening crack and I heard the wind slice, felt the rain stop and the earth quiver.

Eyes wide I stepped back, unsure, in time for a silver glinting shadow to embed itself into the ground and at the sight – the recognition – my breath caught.

"Thank you." I whispered, Éclair."

* * *

_Alicia._

I could see it - tall and strong against the darkening blue of the sky - the Volturi Castle. The very embodiment of our goal stood right in front of us, ready and waiting to be taken - to finally be ours.

But all I could think about as we marched was her.

Midnight.

I knew she'd be waiting for us - for me, for her Brother - all cold Violet and confidence, ready to protect the people she cared about at any cost. Ready to kill anyone who dared hurt her family - because that's just who she was - a protector.

And I didn't know what to think. Didn't know how to feel about it all. I grit my teeth.

I'd always been so set in what I believed - in what we all believed - that I'd never thought that we could be wrong, that I could be wrong. I'd never even considered the possibility because it was just never an option. I'd always believed we were right.

Because I'd always believed in this - in Chase and Tyler - and that this was the right thing.

But now, now, because of this one girl - I was having doubts. This one girl who was unyielding to anyones belief, right or wrong, and only wanted to protect the people she cared about, the people she loved.

"You ready, Alicia?"

I blinked, turning to look at Tyler. I'd forgotten he was even there. His Violet eyes cut through me unblinkingly and I noticed - not for the first time - that they looked nothing like Midnights.

Midnights eyes were deep, twinkling pools of mischief and mystery - holding haunting secrets in their depths, guarded only by practice. They were captivating.

Tyler's were dull.

"Yes." I said, untruthfully, because I was anything but ready.

I didn't know if I could do it. If she was able to shake a belief that I'd believed in for so long - could I fight for it? Could I fight her for it?

Would I be able to let her die for it?

I wasn't sure, not anymore. I wasn't sure if I could stand back and let Tyler hurt her - let him kill her.

I could imagine the disappointed look - wounded Violet eyes, like in the moment before she had kicked me and left - and it hurt, hurt to think that I had put that look there. That I'd be putting it there again.

It was painful to think that I'd hurt her.

"This is it." Chase hummed.

I looked up. The Volturi Army was standing - tall and proud and ready, like their Castle. Absolute in their beliefs.

And all I could see was her wounded Violet eyes.

* * *

**_Seriously, no excuse for how long I've been away.  
I blame Dragon Age Two.  
But here it is.  
Next chapter will not take so long.  
Read and Review if anyone is sill out there!  
I love you all. x3_**

Oh! Shout out to my Mate who Tracked me down on this site.  
Kudos. You know who you are.

Reviews?  
-BRON. 


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter Thirty-Four._

'_I will always be the one that took your place.  
__When the rain falls.  
__I wont let go.  
__I'll be right here.'  
_

_Ashes Remain. _

* * *

The Army stopped. Bristling at the edge of the clearing, bodies twisting and twitching impatiently. A sea of crimson eyes, alight with hunger – _with blood lust – _focused on walls behind us, the promise of bloody slaughter fuelling a battle desire, instilled with starvation.

This would become a crimson stained battleground. _A graveyard._

And leading the doomed to die – _a picture perfect image of Midnights description – _were Chase, Tyler and Alicia. Chase, tall and blond – handsome, with a cruel crooked smile and insane glint to bloody eyes.

Tyler, a reflection of my Daughter, of what could have been. He was older – taller, really, but those Violet eyes. They were the same. _A Family trait, _Midnight had said. Had assumed, believed, because the colour was too right to be anything but…

_A Family trait…_

Alicia stepped up beside him, shifting slightly. Her eyes, once an icy blue, were now a bloody crimson – they darted round the clearing, searching for something.

_Or someone…_

My Daughter. I'd seen the way Midnight had looked at her, _adoration _shining in violet eyes. I didn't pretend to understand love – but what Midnight felt for her, I could tell that she knew. She understood. She loved her – Alicia.

But Alicia – _lying girl – _had betrayed her. Fooled us and used Midnight. A fact I didn't look kindly upon. But – seeing her now, looking distracted – _almost distressed – _like she'd forever lost something important to her, I couldn't help but hope, that maybe, just maybe she too felt something for my Daughter.

_That maybe, _my Daughter wouldn't have to feel heartbreak.

Unrequited love.

Ruby eyes caught mine. I blinked. Lips curled back into a manic smile – _Chase grinned – _and I twitched at the cocky gesture. _Disgusting. _I would make sure, Chase more then any, for starting this, would die. Would die horribly. Die painfully.

For my Daughter…_'Midnight.' _I called, again, only to be met once more with an eerie silence that I was unused too for such long periods of time. It made me uneasy. _Where was she? _It wasn't often that she willingly cut her connection to me.

I was worried.

But, my eyes flicked to the right, it wasn't just for my absent Daughter. Alice was standing next to me. A quiet determination behind golden eyes, as she watched the opposing Army carefully, waiting.

Worry stirred in my chest.

And I wasn't used to this – _used to these feelings. _Worrying for someone other then my Daughter. I'd forgotten what it had felt like. _Worry. _Having her here made me nervous – made me _doubt. _

I had desperately wanted her to stay behind – stay with my Fathers, where she'd be safe, _protected. _Where she couldn't distract me with worry.

Distract me, like she was now.

And I knew it was selfish of me, to want such a thing. _But I was worried. _Worried, that something would happen to her. Worried that I'd be so focused on protecting her, that I'd miss something – _that I wouldn't be fast enough, or strong enough, if she needed me._

_And it was so irrational!_

But, the mere thought of _losing her_ – was crippling. _And it scared me, _how much I seemed to care for her, how much she meant to me before I'd even realized it.

Losing her wasn't an option.

I wasn't going to let her get hurt – _because of me – _because of this, because she wouldn't let me go alone. _Stubborn girl…_

The Army bristled, twitching. The sudden movement snapped me from my thoughts. Now was not the time. I needed to focus. I needed a clear head. If my thoughts were elsewhere, I wouldn't be able to protect her – _and I needed to protect her. Because something in me wanted too…_

And for a fleeting moment, I wondered; if this was what love felt like.

'_It is, Mum.'_

My eyes snapped wide at the sudden echo of my Daughters melodic voice. Relief washed over me at the sound – tension rolling off my shoulders. She was safe.

'_Mid…' _I breathed, easily, _'Are you, okay?' _

There was a pause, a silence in my mind.

'_You've always loved her, you know._ _You were just never given a chance to see it.' _

My eyes snapped wide at her words, and I was left speechless. _'Midnight?' _I stuttered, crimson flicking to look at Alice. And I couldn't help the twitch of my lips at the look of concentration upon her face, before I stopped myself – Midnights words repeating in my head.

Was she right? Did I love her? Had I always…loved her…

'_I'll take care of my, Brother.' _Midnight said finally, breaking the silence, breaking my thoughts.

I frowned. Worry returning at her words and before I could say anything more her sigh echoed in my head, a twinge of amusement buried underneath. _'Don't worry. I'll be okay.' _A thoughtful pause, _'We'll be okay, Mum. Keep her safe.'_

And as soon as it had begun, Midnight had once more cut her connection – plunging me again into the eerie silence of my own thoughts and worry.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask, voice concerned. I blinked. Alice frowned with worry and I noticed I'd been staring. Her hand brushed along my arm, comfortingly, sending that familiar electric fire shooting up my side and Midnights words replayed in my mind.

_You've always loved her, you know._

And I twitched a reassuring smile, trying to block them out for now, "Midnights, okay."

Alice let lose a breath of relief, body relaxing slightly. She returned my slight smile at the news. And my breath caught in my throat, struck speechless for the second time at seeing how much Alice cared for my Daughter.

She'd been just as worried as I had.

"Thank Goodness." She sighed.

The feeling that flowed though me at her words, at her relief were indescribable. But it made me feel warm – _content, accepted – _to know that she cared about her, "You ready, Alice?" I murmured.

"Yes."

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from hers to look upon the Army. I was ready. And like it was an agreement, half a dozen Newborns _– impatient and sloppy_ – swayed forward, eyes aglow and lips curled back. "Stay close to me." I shifted into a crouch. The Army behind me followed suit.

"Always." Alice breathed.

And I fought down the thrill that one word seemed to inspire in me_ – you've always loved her_ – and I concentrated, tapping into my power, only to flinch back, when pain ripped through my skull.

_Chase was blocking it… Again…_

A Newborn – frail looking, gangly thing – crouched low, legs coiled to pounce. I shifted, slightly. _This was it…_

He moved, pouncing – _and suddenly, the wind changed, like a whirlwind, glinting crimson and silver – _my eyes snapped wide, shocked. The Newborns body hit the ground, ripped jaggedly in two.

Lifeless eyes rolled to the gray sky…

And standing there – _tall and lethal, silver scythe hung loosely in hand – _was my Daughter. My Midnight…

'_Be safe.' _ She lent back, head tilting, almost black violet locked with mine in a promise. I shivered at the dark eyes – so unlike my Daughter. Alice sucked in a breath.

'_You too.'_

Midnight's lips twitched, only slightly. A ghost of a smile _– of that crooked half smirk – _before she stepped forward, blade dragging against the ground.

Tyler's eyes were wide. Midnight bounded.

Her scythe clashed with a replica of the gun Midnight had given me, with a loud metallic crack. Sparks – _orange and yellow – _erupted to life at the explosive contact, a whirlwind of colours in a harsh thunderclap – that they disappeared into.

_Leaving only specks of copper blood in their wake._

Chases eyes, wide and shocked, flicked to the space Tyler had been – and that was the opening I needed, had been looking, waiting for. _I pushed down the worry for my Daughter, reminding myself – that she was strong, that she'd be okay. _

"Alice!" I warned, before bounding forward.

I aimed and fired.

Chase twitched – almost violently – at the sound, the bullet shooting past the spot his head had just been, _seconds before. Damn…_

The Volturi Army behind me rushed forward, following me closely – and only a step behind, I could see Alice from the corner of my eye. The Newborns bristled at the movement, and with a chorused growl rushed forward. I pulled out my second pistol, rapidly pulling the triggers, sending a wave of bullets into the fray.

With dull thuds, Newborns hit the ground – dead a second time.

And Chase, _wide eyes locked with mine, _took a step back, his Army rushing past in a spastic frenzy – swallowing him, and within seconds I'd lost sight of him.

'_Damn coward.' _

A choking gurgle beside me - my eyes flicked round – Alice ducked under a Newborns wild swing, cleaving upwards. The Newborns head separated from his neck, and it slumped to the ground – head rolling.

My ears perked – _snarl to my right – _I shifted my weight, eyes prying once more from Alice. My foot slid against the ground, lowering my body, I ducked under a slash – pulling the trigger of my gun.

The Newborn only grunted – a mix of shock and pain – bullet ripping through its skull.

Movement to my left, _Alice…"_Duck."

Alice ducked; I pivoted, whipping my leg out into a roundhouse. It connected with a thunderous crack. I felt the Newborns jaw shift. Flicking my wrist I sent one of my guns flying.

Alice spun round me, cracking another's neck. I grabbed the Newborn with my free hand, pulling. The Newborn hissed angrily – his shoulder falling free with a pop. I smirked.

Twisting, I sent the Newborn hurling into an oncoming onslaught – barrelling them over like bowling pins. Catching my falling gun, I sent a barrage of bullets after them – three Newborns dropping like flies.

But in the back of my mind, I could feel it – that painful dampening of my power, that block. And Chase was nowhere to be seen. That needed to change. _With my power, I could end this._

"Alice!" I called, grabbing her attention.

She was disposing of another Newborn. Blood – _coppery crimson, what was left in the Newborns systems – _stained her cloths. A copper drip, rolled down her face, leaving a trail in its wake – and honey coloured eyes darted to meet mine.

_I was staring…_

Alice gave a little smirk, something; I noted that looked deviously lovely on her, "Something on my face?" She husked, licking the blood from her lips, eyes flashing red.

And my brain stopped, mouth went dry – despite the situation – and _lust, pure and simple, _something I could identify, surged though me – and I'd forgotten what I was going to say.

God, she was_…distracting…_

A Newborn barrelled at me and I snapped from my haze, sidestepping the sloppy attempt. Alice just cocked an eyebrow that smirk still on her face. I shook my head, "Um…" I stuttered, "We need to find, Chase."

Alice nodded, smirk not leaving her face, and moved forward – to the last place we'd both seen Chase. I instinctively fell into step beside her – weaving between the hungry Newborns with ease.

We broke the forests edge – _Chase nowhere to be seen – _my eyes caught movement, and it was too late that I'd realized my error. "Shit." Feet skidding in dirt, I twitched sideways – pushing Alice, just as a Hunters knife flew past.

A thunderclap.

My eyes darted to the right at the sound – _frightening worry clutched my chest and I stopped breathing. I hadn't been quick enough…_

But, she was still standing – and the worry lessened at the sight, but her shirt arm was ripped and a bloodless gash maimed her bicep. My power surged suddenly – _painfully, as the suppression crushed it back down - _without my control at the sight. At Alice gritting her teeth in pain.

At Alice getting hurt because I hadn't been fast enough.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I growled out, through clenched teeth.

I felt her sift next to me.

"Fine."

Her answer was strained, I could hear it but I nodded regardless. My fingers twitched on the triggers of my guns. We'd run into an ambush – we'd suddenly been surrounded and I hadn't even considered it.

_Stupid…_

The Newborns seemed to cackle with glee – _twitching and jerking in delight – _demented smiles on shallow, pale faces. Chase had always planned to run – _to hide – _and leave everything to the Newborns – to Alicia and Tyler – the cowered.

He'd pay.

I took a steadying breath – _feeling for those triggers, those switches. _Because I'd promised myself I'd let nothing happen to her and I'd failed…I felt my emotions shut down, mind go blank – _'kill them all' – _eyes dull.

_They were all going to die…_

* * *

I felt my blade connect. Heard the crack. Felt blood hit my face – _brown coppery chucks. _After all – our hearts still beat. Tyler with wide eyes hissed, rolling sideways, avoiding another downward slash of my scythe.

We'd teleported to a small clearing – I couldn't tell who'd brought us here, him or I – but in the distance I could still head the thundering clashes of battle. We weren't too far.

"Where did you get that?" He spat – _recognition flashing behind his eyes, _as he surged forward.

I ignored him.

His gun once more scratched against my blade, a blazing trail of red sparks. His finger twitched. The barrel of his gun clicked.

I shifted. Blade spinning in a flourish of silver steel, I cleaved upwards – _bullets whizzing past my head –_ I cut nothing but air.

_How annoying…_Slowing my breathing – I listened, waited – alert for any sound, any movement of the wind that would give him away. The wind caught to my right. I dived forward, steadying my footing to pivot – cleaving through the flurry of bullets he'd sent my way.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five… They fell to the ground, smoking. _

A flash of violet, the wind breezed behind me. I span, scythe cutting the ground at the speed. Tyler jumped back – dodging – his fingers twitched. I pulled out my own gun, firing off a round of my own. The bullets met midflight with a crack.

It was a furious match of blows – _dodge, strike, counter, dodge, strike, counter – _and neither of us seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Tyler's eyes were aglow with mad rage, his strikes and shots; furious and erratic. I couldn't anticipate fast enough.

"Why!" He shrilled, "Wont you just die?"

And, _they shouldn't have, _but the words stung. Cut at me. Because a small part of me screamed – _knew – _that this was my Brother, my twin – _everything that I was, a Hunter, a Vampire, a teenager, a killer, a monster. _He was Family. The only living link to Parents we'd never known and a Family that had never been.

But, the other part knew that we couldn't be more different. We'd grown up apart – _died apart – _we wanted different things, cared about different people. We were strangers.

_We were strangers…_

He lunged – rushing forwards with guns ablaze. I twitched, flicking my scythe into an upwards spin. I pulled out my second gun, once more matching each of his shots. _Crack, crack, crack…_

Tyler, though, smirked suddenly, feet hitting the ground quickly before he disappeared into a gust of wind. _Damn…_I stopped moving, holding my breath. I could hear the barrels of my guns smoking, the whistle of my scythe cutting air above me, the thunderous booms in the distance.

_There was too much sound. I couldn't hear…_

The wind shifted to my right – my head snapped to look, peripherals catching movement to my left. _The back of my neck prickled. _"Shit." I lowered my body, twisting painfully, pocketing my guns, and catching my scythe.

I heard the shots.

I slashed.

And I felt it connect – heard the sicking sound of flesh parting. I gasped. Stumbling, scythe clattering to the ground. My hand clutched the wound, tightly. I could smell blood…

And suddenly Tyler was there.

My eyes locked with his, _shining violet, so similar. _I could feel blood dripping through my fingers. My blood.

Tyler stepped forward, _fuck, _and suddenly let out an unsteady hiss of pain, stumbling back. His gun clattered to the ground, slipping from shaking hands. I blinked, disorientated, and noticed the chest wound.

Long and deep – _it was a gaping gash – _that spanned the width of his chest, splitting it. I could see his heart sputtering. Coppery crimson pooled out in grotesque chunks – he clutched at it – _violet eyes horrified – _trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't heal. _It was fatal…_

"No…" He mouthed, blinking down at the wound, "You…" His voice cracked, knees buckling.

And I hesitated.

Because in that moment, _in the violent flash of fear, _I saw in Violet eyes, I'd seen me. Seen the reflection of the fear that I'd felt when I knew I had been going to die. _When I knew that this was it… _

_But, with his breath coming out in short, fearful gasps, _I knew that it was too late to be hesitating, too late to be second guessing – because there was nothing I could do – he was dying anyway.

I took a breath. Steadying my resolve. I stepped forward, swaying to pick up my scythe, closing the distance between us.

This boy – _who'd tried to kill me, kill my Family – _was nothing but a stranger to me.

He looked up.

There was no recognition in those eyes.

I raised my scythe. "Goodbye, Brother."

Tyler's eyes snapped wide – _fear flashing through Violet – _I heard his breath hitch, mouth opening with a gurgle of unformed words and his shoulders twitch, but there was only a slight ruffle in the wind.

He didn't have the energy.

I let my scythe fall, cutting through air. Blood splattered my face with a sickening squelch. And my own Violet eyes follow as his head rolls to the ground, lifeless eyes to the sky, his limp body slumping to the ground not moments later – coppery crimson pooling beneath.

He was dead. Dead and gone.

And I didn't know what to feel. Seeing his lifeless body – _unmoving and cold – _I hadn't known him. He had been a stranger. But, that didn't stop the regret, that now; I'd never get the chance…

Because I'd killed him.

My Brother.

"Maddy."

I blinked, _ripping my eyes from the lifeless body,_ tilting my head in the direction of the sudden voice – _that lightly accented voice, _I knew well. Her voice.

"Alicia…" My voice husks before I can stop myself – before I can think better of it.

And she smiled. She smiled a small sad smile, that didn't look right on her face. That didn't reach eyes, I remembered being an icy blue. It's a smile that makes my chest ache.

She steps forward, slowly, and my foggy mind catches up with me – I twitch away, brandishing my scythe in front of me – a wall between us. The fast movement however, makes pain rip through my arm and I cringe.

Alicia's crimson eyes flick down – _and she falters in her step slightly – _something passing behind her eyes that I can't quite catch before she's moving again.

My eyes follow the graceful movements carefully. She was the enemy now, no matter _how I felt about her – she was with them…She'd chosen them…_

_Not me._

Her hand reaches out, slow, steady, fingers tracing the copper stained silver. "You." Her voice is hollow. _I hate it. _"Should kill me too."

And my breath hitches at the words. Eyes snapping wide in horror, I, I should kill her?

Alicia's hand closes around the blade – _and I can hear the cracking of marble – _pulling it roughly to the nape of her neck. Calm crimson eyes level with mind and I can't move…

"W-what?" I choke, stumbling over my words. _You should kill me too._ And I can feel my hands start to shake at the acceptance in those eyes. Eyes that were once blue.

"It's okay." She smiled. That same bittersweet smile that didn't sit right on her face. That smile, I knew, I never wanted to see on her face again.

But seeing her – _it hurt, hurt more then anything I'd ever felt, _because even knowing that she was then enemy, knowing how she betrayed and used me, I didn't hate her. _I couldn't hate her. Not her, never her. _

"_No." _

And maybe I knew nothing about who she really was, but it didn't matter, because every part of me wanted to. I wanted to know who she was. The real her. I wanted to know the girl behind the smile that could make me forget my name – the girl standing before me, _asking me to kill her._

"_You need too."_

Because somewhere down the line – _without me realizing, without me noticing – _I'd fallen in love with her.

"Why?"

Alicia's eyes closed at the question, her next breath unsteady. She looked pained, "Please, don't ask me why."

My shaking hands gripped my scythe tighter. I shook my head, "Why, Alicia?" And the movement made my head spin, the world shifted, made my legs buckle. My scythe dropped from my shaking hands and I stumbled.

"Maddy!" I hear Alicia yell – _voice pitchy with unsuppressed panic – _before hands steady me, helping me down, and my back softly hits the back of a tree. "Oh God." I blink up, Alicia is hovering over me, worry clear in crimson eyes, "You're bleeding."

And I couldn't help but smile.

"You do care…" I breathe, the pain finally catching up with me, making my head heavy.

Alicia shakes her head, "This will heal wont it? You'll be okay…" Her hands flutter round my arm, unsure.

I flicked my eyes to the side – _a tingling numbness in my right arm – _finally noticing the damage. Two of Tyler's shots, _hunter bullets, _had hit me. One had ripped through my arm and the other…"The bullet." I grunted, "You need to take it out of my shoulder."

I could feel it now – _like toxic – _imbedded in my shoulder, deep and painful, it was poisoning me from the inside.

Unfocused crimson locked with mine, and she nodded, "Alright…" Her fingers, lightly traced over the wound, hesitating, _and doubt crept into my mind._

I gave her a small smile though, lifting my left arm to poke her softly. She blinked, eyes swimming into focus – _and God, they were beautiful eyes._ "It'll heal, Alicia. I'll be okay."

Alicia released a breath, nodding once more. Those eyes flashed with determination and I felt my doubt fall away – _she really did care._

Her fingers, feather light, slipped into the open wound and I flinched – teeth gritting as pain shot through my arm. "You know…" I gasped, head falling back against the tree. The pain was horrible. Fingers tugged at the bullet. "You never answered my question."

The bullet squelched from my shoulder, I gasped. Alicia's hand pressed over the gaping hole, applying pressure, "Question?"

"Why?" I sighed, "Did you want to die?"

Alicia averted her eyes; but never made a move to distance herself from me. "Because," And she paused, eyes far away, "Everything I've done, to you. I'm a liar; I've always been a liar, my power reflects that."

Her hold on me tightened, and I waited, "I don't want that for you. I don't want to lie – not to you, not anymore."

I smiled, hand reaching out to brush her cheek – crimson eyes fluttered back to me, "Then don't."

She laughed, and it was hollow – _sad. _"I never meant for any of this to happen, it's selfish. I've hurt you so much. Betrayed you. It shouldn't be so simple." She shook her head, "It isn't that simple."

The look on her face was tortured. I hated seeing it – seeing her so conflicted, seeing her in such pain, "It can be." I breathed. _And it could be, for her, because the thought of her walking away now, was unbearable. _

The thought of losing her, _again…_

"No!" She husked, voice desperate, "It can't be. After everything I've done, it would be better for you, if I followed Tyler!"_ And agony swam in crimson, like tears that would never fall, _"But I can't do it myself. I can't bring myself to leave you. Because I'm selfish. _Because I love you." _

I stopped breathing. Words echoing. My slow fluttering heartbeat quickened, and the pain in my arm was long forgotten, everything was. Everything but her. Everything but those words.

"And it's so selfish." She breathed, "Because, _I love you_ and you deserve so much better."

A small smile tugged at my lips, "Silly girl." I murmured, "You can think I deserve better but what I want," With my good hand, I tugger her forward, and she followed with a gasp, "Is you."

Crimson eyes shot wide – _flashing an icy blue_ – and lips parted in a soundless shock.

"Because somewhere down the line," I continued, smiling, "I fell in love with you too."

Alicia fell forwards, slightly, looking drained, parted lips suddenly inches from mine, "You shouldn't love me." I could feel her breath.

"But I do." I whispered, and with each word my lips brushed hers. Crimson eyes shut, with a breathy sigh. "So, I'm not letting you leave."

Her breath was unsteady – _hot and ragged – _her hands gripped me tightener, and eyes, suddenly open, _and icy blue that could pierce your soul, _locked with mine, "You'd have to kill me."

_And it was such a declaration, such a promise that it was almost too much_ and I pulled her forward, catching her lips in a heart-wrenching kiss_ that she returned instantly, passionately. She made my head spin…Made my heart race._

Parting only slightly, Alicia hummed in content, hooded eyes levelling with mine, no longer that icy blue. "I am sorry though." She said earnestly, thumb brushing against my cheek, "For everything. It doesn't make up for what I've done – but I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"I know." Was all I said, because I could see it – _that promise in her eyes, that love and I believed her. Because I'd never seen her this open – this vulnerable – like she'd torn down all her walls for me. _

She nodded, taking a breath and moving back slightly, she ripped the hem of her shirt. "Sorry," She said, gently securing the cloth around my still gaping wound, "This will have to do." She bit her lip, chewing it thoughtfully, "How does it feel?"

Frowning, I twitched my fingers – they moved, but only slightly, my arm was still numb, limp – the bullet had done more damage then I'd thought. "It's okay – I wont be able to move it for awhile."

Alicia frowned slightly, worry evident in her eyes, before she huffed suddenly. "Let's go." She mumbled, pushing herself up and stretching out a hand, I cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change. "You're bleeding. It's…distracting."

I chuckled, taking her hand, "Once this is all over, all you need to do is ask."

And I couldn't help but think – as she pulled me to my feet – that the smile she gave me was the most beautiful I'd ever seen.

* * *

I lunged, quickly. Plunging my fist into the closest Newborns chest – it ripped through with the crack of marble. _A scream gurgled past his lips._

Spinning, the Newborns limp body slid down my arm – _wide horrified eyes, pleaded with me. _My finger twitched. A bullet ripped through his head, dead twice over before he'd hit the ground.

The rest of the Newborns snarled angrily. But it was too late – _they'd hurt Alice – _they weren't leaving here alive. And with a strike to the jaw, a bullet to the head, the next one fell…

Ducking under another, quickly – _a sloppy right hook, aimed at my head – _I thrust upwards, sending a round through its jaw, and a kick to its ribs, _the force echoed with a crack. _The Newborn folded in on itself, hitting the nearest tree and slumping lifelessly to the ground.

Alice, next to me, took down two of her own, with graceful ease – decapitating one after the other.

The rest went down with a bloody vengeance – _taking them out as painfully as I could muster. _Their corpse's hitting the ground with sloppy thuds that made me smirk

And it wasn't until the last Newborn – _wide eyes and teeth bared – _hit the ground, that I let my emotions back, spinning around to close the distance between Alice and I.

"Are you alright?" I asked, _that worry clutching my chest – _as I traced the thankfully shallow wound on her arm.

Alice smiled slightly, her hand reaching out to keep mine in place, "I'm good, thank you, Bella."

I only nodded, hand slipping reluctantly from hers to rip the arm of my shirt. "Hunter wounds," I said, "Take longer to heal – because the weapon is forged to kill, it's like poison." Bringing up the red piece of cloth, I wrapped it securely around the wound. "There."

Alice smiled, almost shyly, touching the red fabric. I blinked at the rare look of bashfulness, _and noticed that I liked it._

"I like it." Alice hummed, picking up my hand, "Now, come on. We need to go."

My lips twitched with relief, she really was okay. Her hand tugged me forward, and I followed her lead. _I'd always follow her._

* * *

'_Mother!' _I called, urgently.

'_Mid!' _Mothers voice was an instant reply, voice relieved. I frowned, _she'd been worried, 'You alright?' _

I hated making her worry. _'I'm fine.' _Now, however, wasn't the time, _'But you need to get to the castle, now.' _My eyes flicked around the corner and I felt bile rise, felt my fists clench.

Marcus, was lying on the floor, _dull lifeless eyes_ stared up at the castle ceiling – a gaping hole in his chest and his heart on the floor. _Marcus, was dead…_

_Killed. Murdered…._

Arms slipped round my waist, gently pulling me back, holding me close and I relaxed into the embrace. 'I'm sorry.' Came the sincere whisper next to my ear.

But my eyes never left Marcus's limp body.

'_We're on our way.' _Mother said – her mind a whirlwind of thoughts, I could hardly keep up with.

I took a quite breath. Alicia pulled me closer, lips brushing along my neck – comforting me. _'Come in the back.' _I said, twining my fingers with Alicia's. _'Two Newborns have Caius and Chase has Aro under Hunter blade.'_

Mother was quiet for a moment. I knew she'd caught it, knew she realized why I'd left Marcus name out. _'At the back now. Catch the knife.' _

She was angry. We hadn't thought anyone would breech the Castle. Hadn't thought anyone could take out one of the Royals.

I turned my head, catching Alicia's eyes. 'On three.' I mouthed. She nodded, hands slipping from around my waist.

'_On three then.'_

* * *

'_One…'_

I flicked my eyes to Alice, inclining my head forward. 'Two holding, Caius.' I mouthed, 'On three.' Alice nodded in understanding, stooping lower.

I stuffed my gun into the back pocket of my jeans. This needed to be quick – precise. I couldn't afford to be too slow, too careless…

_I couldn't afford to fail…Not again…_

I was well aware that Midnight had left out mention of Marcus. Aware that it could only mean one thing, Chase, had killed him. _Murdered him. _

White-hot rage shot through me at the thought. The knowledge that I'd failed someone I called a Father. _Again…_

I grit my teeth. Chase would pay. He would pay dearly…

I'd make sure of it.

* * *

'_Two…'_

I could hear the quiet breathing of Aro and Chase – of Caius and the Newborns, could feel Alicia beside me, waiting.

"You'll tell your Army to stand down." Chase growled into Aro's ear, voice smug – cocky. I tried to control my breathing.

Aro only glared in defiance.

* * *

'_Three…'_

I leapt forward as Bella growled, 'Now!' The Newborns and Caius in my sights. I closed the distance quickly – hands reaching to crack the neck of the first. The thunderous echo caused the second to jump – shock flashing behind crimson eyes.

The first Newborns grip on Caius loosened, I shifted, pulling Caius around me – from the clutches from the second, he stumbled slightly and using the momentum I struck out at the second Newborn.

He hissed in blind pain, knees buckling. I stepped forward, delivering a devastating kick to his jaw. His neck cracked sideways with a loud boom and he slumped to the floor.

"Alice."

I turned at the breathy voice. Furious crimson softened slightly, lips parted in a soft relived sigh, "You're okay." And I could see the worry lifting from tense shoulders.

It made me dizzy, _seeing that blatant worry behind her eyes directed at me. _Seeing how much she cared.

"I'm fine." I nodded. Letting myself breathe at the sight of both Midnight and Bella _– safe and alive - _looming over an injured Chase. "So is, Caius."

"Mid?" Bella then asked, eyes flicking to survey her Daughter.

"Alright." She shrugged, wincing slightly at the movement. Bella tensed at the slight grimace in her Daughters face, worry colouring her eyes. "All things considered." Midnight continued, ignoring the look.

My own chest clenched, _worry creeping into me, _at the pained look Midnight tried to hide behind a strong façade. The idea, of anyone hurting her – made me furious, that anyone would dare touch her…

But Chase laughed suddenly, _shattering thoughts and worries, _grunting in pain as he pushed himself up. Bella's eyes turned hard - turned dark, as they snapped to him – I'd never seen her look so furious.

Midnight's scythe was at his throat in an instant. Own violet eyes flashing with darkness, I'd never seen before. The look rivalling her Mothers.

And suddenly I knew that this – _these two – _before me now, weren't Bella and Midnight, not the Bella and Midnight I'd come to know, _but the Volturi Royals, _Daughters of a Vampire dynasty – _cold killers, feared assassins – _whom had murdered hundreds of their own kind…

Chase only grinned, "I thought so." He snickered, eyes flicking over Midnight, "Oblivion suits you."

_Oblivion? _I frowned, following his line of sight to the Weapon in her hand.

"O-oblivion…" Midnights eyes widened instantly – darkness slipping – "How did you…?"

_Suddenly, movement, _Chase's eyes widened in shock before his head whipped forward, hitting the castle floor hard – with a thunderous crack of marble. And Alicia, stepped forward, _stepped from the shadows, _hand reaching out to steady Midnight.

I blinked, startled. I hadn't seen her before this. From the twitch of shock in Bella's eyes, she too hadn't seen the girl.

Chase didn't even spare her a glance. "It was your, Mothers."

_Her Mothers. _I barely suppressed a twitch. Had that meant, once upon a time, Chase had known Midnights Mother – _her birth Mother. _

I couldn't read Bella's expression. Face and eyes unreadable suddenly. Midnight's grip on her scythe slipped.

"Oblivion, is passed down the Rinsworth Family line, to the eldest girl."

Bella's eyes snapped wide. Twitching. Eye glowing. "My, Sister…" Midnight breathed.

S-sister? Midnight, had a Sister?

Alicia bristled, pulling Midnight back into her suddenly – arm wrapping securely around her waist, the other, resting on top of Midnights – keeping her grip on the Scythe.

The presence seemed to spark something because she shook her head suddenly, "No." Midnight breathed, her eyes blinking back into focus, "I don't want to hear it."

Chase's eyes narrowed, surprise flashing through them, "You don't want to know about the Parents who brought you into this world?"

"If I did," Midnight's voice was suddenly dull, that darkness creeping back, "I wouldn't have killed my, Brother."

Chases mouth flopped open, moving silently at the information. Bella, fist clenched and shaking, stepped forward, placing a hand on her Daughters shoulder.

Alicia, without a word, let go, and stepped back.

"Princess!" A voice boomed. Turning my head, I noticed Felix striding towards us, his expression solemn, quietly questioning.

"Alice." Bella said, gently pushing Midnight towards me – she stumbled only slightly, and I moved forwards, hands reaching out to catch her. She sunk into me and I couldn't help the smile that flittered across my face as she did.

"Mid." I smiled.

"Hey, Alice." She sighed, giving me a crooked smile.

_This wonderful girl…_

From the shadows, I saw Alicia smile, her eyes only for Midnight.

Chase, hissed in pain as Bella hauled him up by the scruff of his hair, throwing him in the direction of Felix. He skidded to a stop in front of the warrior. "Let Jane at him."

Felix nodded, a dark smirk playing on his face as he wordlessly dragged him from the room. Though that smile never left Chases' face…

Bella then turned her attention to Aro, "Is he?" She asked, her voice quieter then I'd ever heard it – daring to be hopeful.

Aro only nodded solemnly. Bella let out a shaky breath, eyes closing briefly, "Call a meeting." She ordered, before turning to Midnight – eyes soft, "You two stay here, while I clean up this mess. Make sure you get that looked at, Mid."

"I'll take her to see, Carlisle."

Bella nodded, "Thank you."

"Princess." Alicia's voice broke through the silence. Bella frowned, cocking an eyebrow in question. I too frowned, after everything she'd done to Midnight, what was she doing here?

"If you permit it, I'll help you – the remaining Newborns will listen to me willingly, more so then they will you."

Bella's eyes narrowed, "I never said anything about them being willing."

Alicia ducked her head, "Of course. I just thought I could be of some use." She shrugged, "If not, I'll follow, Chase."

Bella looked slightly impressed at the fearless declaration. The willingness of punishment.

Midnight stiffened in my arms, "Alicia."

Alicia only smiled, "I never interned to use your standing to get out of punishment, Midnight."

Midnight just sighed, like she'd already known. Nodding in reluctance.

"You'll come with me." Bella said. Alicia blinked in surprise. "You'll be questioned in trial – but for now, you'll come with me."

I smiled at the chance Bella was giving her – for the sake of her Daughter. "Be careful." I hummed only slightly worried. With Bella's power back, it would be easy for the to round up the remanning Newborns.

Bella just gave me a small smile, brushing her lips across my cheek as she wordlessly walked by.

My body tingled at the contact.

* * *

_OKAY! So! I know it's been so long.  
FORGIVE ME!  
I actually rewrote this chapter three times... I didn't forget about all you lovely people whom have been asking for me to continue. I promise. I shall reply to each and everyone of you._

_AND, I hope it's turned out okay. I had so much trouble with it._

Secondly though.  
I have been taking some poetic licence.  
Yes, Newborns have blood. According to Wiki, my wonderful friend, they still have blood left before the Venom fully takes over.  
And I like the idea of that.  
And yes, Midnight has blood too. Her heart still beats - though it's slow, so therefor she would still have blood.  
Though, it's never a problem for Vampires unless she bleeds in front of them - because she'd a Vampire, doy -so hence Alicia's reaction.

_And if this seems chaotic. I wanted it to be. Its a battle. I wanted it to be all over the place, and switching POV's. Sorry._

But any questions, shoot, I shall answer.  
And though I've said this a hundred times, you probably don't believe me, the next chap won't take so long.  
I worked out how to end this, yes.  
And I'm already half way through the next Chapter, I made sure to get a head start.

I love you all. And I'm so sorry! Hope you all read and review, because they still make me happy. And I shall stop rambling.

_BRON. _


End file.
